


Сторож брату своему

by Alix_ElleD



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История непростых взаимоотношений Корвина и Эрика с точки зрения последнего.<br/>Поскольку немалая часть событий фика происходит во времена, о которых в самих "Хрониках Амбера" практически ничего не сказано, это обстоятельство мной использовалось достаточно вольно. В качестве матчасти я брала "Хроники", а также "Полную энциклопедию Амбера" Теодора Курлика. Некоторые подробности канонических событий в фике не совсем соответствуют тому, как они описаны в первоисточнике.<br/>Предупреждение: нонкон, инцест, смерть персонажа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сторож брату своему

1.

Сколько я себя помню, всю свою жизнь он ненавидел меня. А я его.  
\- Ублюдок! Грёбаный ублюдок!   
А я ведь даже не мог назвать его в ответ сукиным сыном, не оскорбив этим собственную мать. Поэтому приходилось на ходу выдумывать что-нибудь другое, столь же оскорбительное, но от того, что больше всего на свете мне хотелось назвать его сукиным сыном, всё остальное звучало неубедительно. Поэтому иногда я забывался и всё-таки орал:  
\- Сукин ты сын!  
А он в ответ снова:  
\- Ублюдок, ублюдок, грёбаный ублюдок!  
И няньки, чьи увещевания перекрывал наш ор, растаскивали нас в разные углы комнаты. Отец приставлял к нам крепких, мускулистых нянек, способных удерживать принцев Амбера на одном месте в течение хотя бы минуты. За минуту мы обычно остывали. Мы всё-таки были принцами, хотя и детьми. Но как только оставались наедине, всё начиналось сначала. Мы, по-моему, только и делали, что дрались. По крайней мере драки я помню лучше чего бы то ни было. Это один из неизживаемых символов моего детства: мой первый жеребец Карат, сады на склонах Колвира, молчаливые семейные обеды, пурпурное шёлковое платье матери, драки с Корвином.   
Доставалось за них, естественно, мне, и только мне. Ведь я был старше.  
Хорошо помню, как однажды мы особенно увлеклись выяснением, кто из нас ублюдок, а кто - сын суки. Это были совершенно безвыходные и неконструктивные дискуссии, в которых мы в принципе не могли достичь консенсуса. Но Корвина это волновало ещё меньше, чем меня. Он всегда дрался с невообразимым азартом, легко входил в раж и останавливался лишь тогда, когда считал нужным остановиться - или когда нас растаскивали силой, что случалось гораздо чаще. Говоря по правде, сам я получал от таких диспутов куда меньше удовольствия. Мне больше нравилось высмеять его, унизить при свидетелях, поставить в глупое положение - а он сразу лез с кулаками. Корвин всегда начинал драки первым - я, со своей стороны, всегда его провоцировал. Тогда мы оба свято верили, что наши отношения могут быть такими и только такими, отныне и вовеки веков. И это нас, пожалуй, устраивало.  
Но в тот раз вышло по-другому. В тот раз ареной битвы мы выбрали палисадник на заднем дворе; я швырнул Корвина наземь лицом вниз, он упал на выложенную камнями клумбу и сильно расшиб себе скулу. Всё лицо у него было в крови. Через десять минут мы стояли перед отцом. Корвин не успел смыть кровь - отец запретил нянькам прикасаться к нему, пока он не оглядит рану сам. Отец смотрел долго, крепко держа его за подбородок и бесстрастно разглядывая его лицо. Я стоял рядом, насупившись и глядя в сторону. Я не хотел, чтобы Корвин так упал, но был рад результату и тщетно пытался это скрыть, и заранее злился за то, что мне сейчас влетит.  
Отец наконец отпустил его и, выпрямившись, посмотрел на нас обоих. Потом сказал:  
\- С завтрашнего дня начнёте брать уроки рукопашного боя.  
Уроки мне нравились. Корвину тоже. Сперва нас тренировали раздельно, потом стали ставить в спарринги. Всегда под присмотром учителей, так что нам не давали зайти слишком далеко и превратить тренировку в драку, что мы порывались сделать всякий раз, стоило учителю отвернуться. Однажды на тренировочную площадку зашёл Бенедикт - поглядеть, как мы справляемся. Он нагрянул без предупреждения, и его заметили все, кроме нас - мы были слишком увлечены, я выламывал Корвину плечо и не собирался отвлекаться. Корвин же уловил краем глаза, что учитель отвернулся, и воспользовался моментом, чтобы врезать мне локтем в пах. Я взвыл и выпустил его, через мгновение оказавшись на земле. И уже лёжа навзничь, увидел, как победная ухмылка сползает с его лица и он бледнеет.  
\- Чем это вы, чёрт побери, здесь занимаетесь? - холодно спросил Бенедикт. - А ну-ка, Эрик, отойди.  
Я отковылял в сторону и с наслаждением наблюдал, как Бенедикт встаёт против Корвина в стойку и затем в течение десяти минут методично выколачивает из него дух. С тех пор Корвин не мухлевал на тренировках. Но когда мы оставались наедине и дрались всерьёз, ни разу не упустил возможности заехать мне по яйцам. Оба мы уже были достаточно взрослыми, чтобы понимать, что Бенедикт не всегда станет оказываться рядом в нужный момент.  
Вскоре к занятиям по рукопашному бою прибавилось фехтование, верховая езда, лёгкая и тяжёлая атлетика. Узнав, что я занимаюсь бегом, Корвин выразил желание присоединиться; я заметил, что он много тренируется в стрельбе, и заинтересовался ею тоже. Мы оба были способными учениками и быстро учились - нам не терпелось сразиться и проверить, кто из нас лучше. Иногда лучше оказывался я, иногда он. В любом случае, всегда можно было удрать на склон Колвира и там старым проверенным способом выяснить, кто из нас ублюдок и сукин сын. Я так и не уловил момент, когда отец перестал бранить нас за эти драки. Да и дрались мы, впрочем, всё реже и реже. Мы росли. И понемногу осознавали, что драться можно не только на кулаках.  
Но он всё равно любил врезать по яйцам исподтишка, а я не брезговал подставить подножку. И ни один из нас не чувствовал себя подлецом.  
Мы с ним были очень похожи.

\- Держи, держи!  
\- Иди к чёрту, Каин!  
Я принял передачу Джулиана и передал пас Каину. Тот подпрыгнул, поймал кусок мыла на лету и с ухмылкой перебросил из одной руки в другую. Корвин покачал головой.  
\- Вы придурки, все трое. Как дети малые, ей-богу.  
Джулиан протяжно присвистнул и хлестнул его полотенцем. Корвин фыркнул и, повернувшись в нам спиной, пошёл к бассейну. Под его босыми ногами от раскалённых камней поднимался пар. Мы были голые, мокрые, взъерошенные. У Каина и Джулиана блестели глаза, они перемигивались со мной, ясно давая понять, что настроены подурачиться. Я тоже был не прочь, а вот Корвина не занимали наши игры. Я смотрел на его широкие плечи, на чётко очерченную выемку позвоночника, талию, на которой блестел пот, крепкие подтянутые ягодицы, узкие бёдра, стройные мускулистые икры. Он был превосходно сложен, хотя всё ещё оставался подростком. Но в тот миг я подумал, что он выглядит старше любого из нас.  
Он встал на краю бассейна, вскинул руки над головой и ласточкой прыгнул в воду. Каин запоздало швырнул ему в спину кусок мыла, которым мы, отобрав его у Корвина, перебрасывались минуту назад, но промазал. Белый брусок исчез в туче сверкающих брызг, поднятых его прыжком.  
Джулиан шикнул и указал на дверь рядом с парной, за которой осталась наша одежда. Я только фыркнул, хотя что-то во мне странно шевельнулось, когда я понял, на что он намекает. Каин хихикнул. Джулиан на цыпочках прокрался к раздевалке и исчез в ней. Каин подошёл к бассейну и, присев на корточки, что-то ехидно крикнул. Корвин не отреагировал, спокойно рассекая воду сильными уверенными гребками. Он очень хорошо плавал и нырял - это едва ли не единственное, в чём я никак не мог с ним сравниться, даже и не пытался. На его месте я непременно использовал бы это как повод для подколок, но Корвин ни разу не позволил себе шуточек на эту тему. Похоже, он сам не понимал, насколько превзошёл меня.  
\- Эй, сбегать тебе за мылом?  
\- Иди к чёрту, Каин, - лениво повторил Корвин и вдруг нырнул.  
Не думая, что делаю, я прыгнул и ушёл под воду вслед за ним.  
Холодная вода приятно окатила распаренное тело. Внизу было темно, пламя светильников почти не пробивалось сквозь толщу воды. До меня дошла ударная волна, и ноги Корвина мелькнули прямо перед моим лицом. Я ухватил его за щиколотку и дёрнул вниз. Он рванулся, выскользнул, и я тут же почувствовал его хватку на своём плече. Вместо того, чтобы вырываться, я притянул его к себе. Он не ждал этого и, кажется, растерялся на миг. Но удержать его было не так-то просто: моя ладонь скользила по его коже, вода выталкивала нас обоих наверх. Тогда я обхватил ногами его бёдра и сжал руки в замок на его затылке, не давая выскользнуть. От наших лиц поднималась туча воздушных пузырей. Я смутно слышал, как кричат наверху Каин и Джулиан, видимо, подбадривая меня, и тут увидел на дне бассейна что-то белое. Я мгновенно разжал руки и ринулся в сторону, протянул руку... и за миг до того, как я коснулся пальцами брошенного Каином мыльного бруска, Корвин пронёсся мимо, будто акула, так, что меня отнесло в сторону, потом перед глазами снова мелькнули его ноги, и он ушёл наверх.   
Я вынырнул, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Каин с Джулианом орали и свистели. Корвин выбрался из бассейна и, выпрямившись, подкинул на ладони мыльный брусок. Каин разочарованно застонал.  
\- Вы как хотите, а я в душ, - небрежно сказал Корвин. Я медленно подгрёб к краю бассейна и выбрался, поскользнувшись на ступеньке и едва не навернувшись. Каин успел меня поддержать, но я сердито оттолкнул его. Корвин вошёл в душевую и закрыл за собой дверь. Я услышал, как шумит вода.  
\- Ладно, вот выйдет... - шепнул Джулиан и подмигнул мне.  
Корвин вышел довольно скоро, рассеянно ероша пятернёй мокрые волосы, и, не взглянув на нас, пошёл к раздевалке. Джулиан и Каин следили за ним в напряжённом ожидании, готовясь расхохотаться.  
Дверь раздевалки Корвин за собой не закрыл. Он стоял спиной к нам, и я следил за поворотом его головы, представляя, как он обводит раздевалку взглядом, и собираясь присоединиться к хохоту братьев. Наконец Корвин развернулся. Вода ещё стекала по его телу. Я внезапно понял, что смотрю на его промежность, на расслабленный после горячего душа пенис, и смеяться мне расхотелось. Прошли, конечно, те времена, когда мы дурашливо мерялись своими мужскими достоинствами в бане, но я слишком хорошо помнил, что и в этом отношении Корвин тогда уделал всех, даже Бенедикта.   
Несколько мгновений он молча смотрел на нас. Джулиан и Каин продержались не больше нескольких секунд, потом начали хохотать. Корвин пожал плечами - и улыбнулся.  
\- Идиоты, - сказал он беззлобно, и, обернув вокруг бёдер полотенце, прошёл через раздевалку и вышел из бани. Я бы не смог пройти дворцовыми коридорами полуголый, пока с моих волос капает вода - а он смог, и даже не разозлился на нас за то, что мы заставили его сделать это.  
Кое в чём мы с ним очень различались.

Ещё я очень хорошо помню первый осенний бал в Амбере. Вообще, в Амбере мы танцевали редко. Отец недолюбливал балы, охоты, спортивные соревнования и прочее ничегонеделание, которое он считал пустой тратой времени - по крайней мере, когда этим занятиям предавались его дети. Всё изменилось - на время - с появлением Полетт. Отец был впервые на моей памяти по-настоящему влюблён - никогда я не видел его таким нежным, предупредительным и даже галантным. Никогда я не видел, чтобы он смотрел на мою мать так, как на Полетт. Ни с Файеллой, ни с Клариссой, ни с Рилгой он никогда не танцевал - а Полетт любила танцы и, воцарившись в Амбере, немедленно потребовала учредить сезонные балы. Единственной, кому понравилась эта мысль - единственной, кому нравилась Полетт - была Дейрдре. Бенедикт и к затее, и к её источнику остался равнодушен; Джулиан, Жерар, Блейз и Каин поглядывали на новую мачеху с любопытством, не гнушаясь обсуждать между собой её женские качества; Фиона и Флора саму Полетт не слишком любили, зато введённые ею порядки восприняли с неподдельным восторгом. А мы с Корвином её сразу возненавидели. И это был первый на моей памяти случай, когда мы проявили такое единодушие по отношению к чему-либо.  
Я знаю, что отец разговаривал с Корвином на эту тему наедине. Содержание из беседы могу себе лишь представлять - лично мне в схожей беседе Оберон сказал, что, если я посмею публично высказать Полетт моё пренебрежение, он пинком под зад вышвырнет меня из Амбера. Я в ярости вылетел из его покоев после этого разговора, мне хотелось убить кого-нибудь прямо сейчас, лучше всего - Полетт, или отца, хотя Корвин тоже годился. Сам он вышел от Оберона с выражением крайней задумчивости на лице, и я никогда больше не слышал от него о Полетт дурного слова, даже когда никто не мог нас подслушать. Что такого сказал ему отец, и почему не соизволил сказать это мне – навсегда осталось тайной. У Оберона с Корвином появилась тайна от меня - вряд ли первая, но первая из тех, о которых я прознал. Ненавидя прежде Полетт вместе с Корвином, я вдруг снова оказался в одиночестве. Теперь я ненавидел Корвина заодно с Полетт. Не то чтобы я раньше его любил. Но теперь у меня по крайней мере появилась осознанная причина для этого.  
Дейрдре заметила моё бешенство и попыталась успокоить меня, но только разозлила ещё сильнее. Она была настроена к Полетт милостиво, и я в сердцах спросил, как она может терпеть в нашем доме эту шлюху. И спросил, не заразилась ли она страстью к мачехе от нашего с нею любимого единоутробного братца Корвина. В ответ Дейрдре только странно поглядела на меня и выпустила мою руку.   
Потому, наверное, я и сделал на первом осеннем балу в Амбере то, что сделал.  
Надо отдать Полетт должное - в светских развлечениях она толк знала, и хозяйкой праздника была не только номинально. Она всё устроила лучшим образом, созвала цвет королевства и ближайших Отражений, и в бальном зале не было недостатка ни в хорошеньких леди, ни в выпивке. Я уже тогда пользовался успехом у женщин, даже если они не подозревали о моём титуле - здесь же, в замке своего отца, будучи амберским принцем, я просто не знал от них отбоя. Это льстило и распаляло, я уже прикидывал, с какой из этих девиц проведу сегодняшнюю ночь и почти совсем позабыл о Полетт, как вдруг увидел их.  
Меня всегда злило, что они носят одинаковые цвета - хотя что тут удивительного, они были похожи и внешне, и характером, и всегда были близки. Но насколько близки - я понял только когда увидел их в паре, кружащимися в вальсе посреди зала. Корвин в чёрном, и Дейрдре в чёрном. Оба - черноволосые. И стоящие друг к другу очень близко, гораздо ближе, чем требует позиция танца. Они были тёмным, но вовсе не мрачным и неожиданно броским пятном на фоне пёстрых одеяний остальных, и поневоле притягивали взгляд. Я смотрел на них, а они смотрели друг на друга. Дейрдре говорила что-то без улыбки, а Корвин слушал, наклонившись к ней. Его губы были крепко сжаты. И на долю мгновения мне показалось, что он собирается поцеловать её - здесь, при всех. А потом подвести за руку к отцу и попросить благословения. Мы вдруг невыносимо захотелось, чтобы он сделал это - я знал, что отец никогда не позволит им соединиться. Но я хотел, чтобы они попробовали. Чтобы попытались и были унижены, растоптаны, навсегда лишены своих запретных мечтаний здесь, при всех.  
Это чувство было настолько сильным, что я вытянул руку, указывая в центр зала. и громко сказал:  
\- Я полагаю, вопрос о лучшей паре этого бала нет смысла даже поднимать. Ответ очевиден, согласитесь, господа?  
Меня окружало множество людей, готовых смеяться любой моей шутке и внимать каждому моему слову. Десятки голов повернулись туда, куда я указывал. А я продолжал:  
\- Принц Корвин и принцесса Дейрдре. Вы поглядите на них, словно так и родились. Не будь они братом и сестрой, любой бы сказал, что они созданы друг для друга.  
Раздались неуверенные поддакивания и нервные смешки.  
\- Впрочем, - я повернулся к толпе, - что и сейчас мешает так сказать? Во всяком случае не похоже, чтобы это мешало им.  
Мои слова достигли цели. И даже больше, чем мне казалось. Недоумевающие взгляды сменились понимающими, растерянные улыбки - ехидными. По залу побежал шепоток, всё больше голов разворачивались в их сторону. И я внезапно со всей неизбежностью осознал, что до последнего мгновения не верил в это, считал собственной выдумкой. Но теперь - нет. Остальные видели то же, что и я. Возможно, не увидели бы, если бы я им не подсказал, но теперь было поздно. Меня захлестнула волна отвращения к этой толпе прихвостней, готовых поверить во всё, что им скажут, в любую гнусность и нелепость. Я думал так, пытаясь убедить себя, что это в самом деле гнусность и нелепость, и ничего больше. Но они танцевали, продолжали танцевать, Корвин прижимал к себе Дейрдре, и её рука лежала на его груди.  
Я почувствовал на себе взгляд, тяжёлый, как могильная плита. Обернулся - и встретился глазами с отцом.  
Я опустил глаза и отвернулся.  
Танец закончился. Начался новый. Убегая от тяжёлого взгляда отца, я взял за локоть какую-то даму и повёл её в центр зала. Когда мы проходили мимо Корвина с Дейрдре, он что-то говорил ей. И я увидел, что он всё ещё держит её за руку.   
\- Поимей стыд, братец, - сказал я достаточно громко, чтобы нас услышали все стоящие рядом пары. - Не на людях же.  
Казалось, я пробудил его ото сна. Он вскинул на меня взгляд, в котором смешались изумление, растерянность и гнев. Быстро огляделся и лишь теперь заметил, что все пялятся на них. Дейрдре вспыхнула и быстро отняла у него свою руку, подтвердив тем самым сплетню, которую с моей подачи обсуждал уже весь двор. Она перехватила мой взгляд, и её румянец сменился смертельной бледностью. Она резко развернулась и выбежала из зала. Корвин стоял несколько мгновений, будто вкопанный, потом бросился за ней.  
\- Корвин!  
Голос отца прогремел на весь зал. Музыка визгливо сфальшивила и умолкла. Несколько секунд повисшую тишину нарушал только отрывистый женский смех, который затем резко стих.  
\- Будь любезен, подойди ко мне, - сказал Оберон. Потом окинул взглядом собравшихся и мягко улыбнулся. - Развлекайтесь, господа.  
Я танцевал до утра. Когда уже светало, оказался в постели с женщиной, чьего имени и внешности теперь не вспомнить. Она уснула, а я то и дело вскакивал, подходил к окну, бродил по спальне с зажжённой свечой, путаясь в подоле ночной сорочки. Каждое мгновение я ждал, что отец потребует меня к себе. Я ломал голову над тем, насколько далеко зайдут последствия моей сегодняшней выходки. На месте отца я бы немедленно отослал Корвина от двора, а Дейрдре выдал замуж. То, что оба они были всего лишь подростками, почти детьми, не имело значения. Я надеялся, что отец это понимает, и собирался ему высказать всё это, когда он потребует отчёта. Я собирался сказать, что движим лишь стремлением сохранить честь семьи, чистоту крови и благополучие Амбера. В конце концов я даже сам поверил в это.  
Но отец не прислал за мной - ни той ночью, ни на следующий день. Он не явился на обед, и мы узнали, что он опять ушёл в Отражения. Полетт была в бешенстве – ещё бы, едва став новобрачной, тут же превратиться в соломенную вдову. Она во всём винила Корвина, хотя к Дейрдре была расположена лучше. Корвин тоже не появился за обедом. Никто не видел его весь день - говаривали, что отец забрал его с собой в Отражения. Мне хотелось верить, что это не так, и он попросту сидит где-то под замком - хорошая головомойка ему бы не помешала. Дейрдре после того вечера стала сторониться меня, и с тех пор наши отношения никогда больше не приобрели прежней доверительности и теплоты. Мне даже казалось порой, то она страдает от этого. В те времена я впервые стал задумываться о своих шансах на корону после смерти отца, и был уверен, что остальные тоже не могут не думать об этом. Дейрдре, видимо, переживала, что лишилась расположения будущего короля. Я, однако, не собирался первым идти с ней на мировую. Как и любой амберский принц, я всегда отличался повышенной злопамятностью.  
Оберон вернулся через месяц, а с ним и Корвин. Они действительно были в Отражениях - где и с какой целью, я так и не узнал. Но с тех пор что-то переменилось в Корвине. Переменилось до такой степени, что Джулиан и Каин одно время всерьёз пытались убедить меня, будто это вовсе не Корвин - что отец убил его, а из Отражений привёл его копию, избавленную от недостойных порывов прежнего сына. Но я лишь отмахнулся от этой чуши. Это был Корвин. Никакая тень не могла бы повторить выражение его глаз, когда мы встречались взглядами. Я знал, что это тот же Корвин, хотя и не представлял себе, о чём он думает. Но я никогда себе это не представлял.  
Что же касается Дейрдре, то с ней он с тех пор и всегда был неизменно любезен, вежлив, никому не давал её в обиду, но никогда больше я не видел, чтобы они прикасались друг к другу. И никогда не заставал их за дружеской болтовнёй или за интимной беседой, как в детстве, когда они одновременно умолкали, стоило мне войти в комнату. Между ними появилось отчуждение, зримое и ощутимое даже для посторонних. И очень часто я видел, как Корвин смотрит на неё и тут же отворачивается, словно она ему противна.  
Я бы очень много отдал, чтобы узнать, что он и отец делали в Отражениях.  
И не меньше бы отдал, чтобы не знать этого никогда.

С осеннего бала всё и началось - по крайней мере, я думал так большую часть своей жизни, хотя тогда мне казалось, что прошло ещё немного времени, до следующей весны. После возвращения Оберона и Корвина из Отражений всё довольно быстро вернулось на круги своя; на обсуждение недавних событий было наложено табу, и когда Корвин с Джулианом подрались, все окончательно удостоверились, что дела пришли в норму. Полетт, правда, всё ещё дулась на Оберона за его исчезновение, и он отправил её в одно из ближних Отражений под предлогом, что тамошний климат лучше для неё подходит - она была беременна. Мы все знали, что это означает - через пару-тройку месяцев наша новая мачеха может вернуться с ребёночком нашего возраста; папаша любил выделывать такие финты, отправляя своих женщин в Отражения с быстрым течением времени. Он, видимо, не хотел, чтобы раннее детство его отпрысков проходило в нездоровой атмосфере, которую создали бы старшие братья; с другой стороны, он также не хотел, чтобы у нас была слишком большая разница в возрасте. Я тогда не понимал, почему - но теперь полагаю, что отец был просто помешан на идее вырастить себе идеального наследника - столь же идеального, как он сам, ха-ха, - и мучительно терзался выбором. Для меня же выбор был очевиден. Бенедикт не проявлял к государственным делам никакого интереса, Корвин уже доказал свою ненадёжность и несостоятельность, Блейз и Бранд казались бестолковыми и бесполезными, Джулиан, Каин и Жерар были полностью на моей стороне - и демонстрировали это при каждом удобном случае. Но тогда мы ещё не говорили об этом прямо - для таких разговоров не настало время, в конце концов, отец был полон сил, а из нас, его сыновей, лишь Бенедикт и Бранд успели пройти по Лабиринту.  
Словом, положение было вроде бы спокойным: Полетт убралась, Оберон и вовсе вёл себя так, словно ничего не произошло. Корвин понемногу стал прежним. Даже слишком прежним - в нём опять появилась вспыльчивость и драчливость, которые, казалось, были лишь признаками переходного возраста. Он порядочно отмутузил Джулиана, и сломал бы ему руку, если бы не подоспел Жерар. Джулиан плюнул Корвину в лицо; это была война. Я, конечно, был заинтересован в ней, но мне не доставляло большого удовольствия смотреть, как они грызутся между собой - особенно когда Корвину удавалось одержать верх, что чаще всего и происходило. Однажды я не выдержал и нажаловался отцу. Тот лишь посмотрел на меня ничего не выражающим взглядом и равнодушно заметил, что я уже взрослый, и моя обязанность как старшего брата - следить за малышнёй, чтобы не слишком зарывалась.  
\- Почему бы тебе не сказать то же самое Бенедикту? - в сердцах выпалил я.  
Отец странно посмотрел на меня и, холодно улыбнувшись, сказал:  
\- Что ж, я рад, что ты готов столь охотно принять власть Бенедикта над всеми вами. Не исключено, что в будущем именно так и случится.  
Я ушёл от отца, кляня свой глупый язык. Впервые Оберон заговорил о ком-то из нас в контексте наследования со столь явным предпочтением. И хотя этого не слышал никто, кроме меня, я не мог не встревожиться. Разумеется, допускать Бенедикта до разборок семейных свар при таких обстоятельствах нельзя было ни в коем случае. Потому я, как и велел отец, решил разобраться во всём сам. Кто знает - может, это поможет ему сменить своё отношение ко мне?  
Я по-хорошему поговорил с Джулианом, сказав, что вполне разделяю его чувства к Корвину, и лишний раз получил заверения в его лояльности. Разговор с Корвином вышел далеко не столь мирным. Он слушал меня не долее минуты, а потом ответил таким замысловатым ругательством, что я вновь подумал - да в каких же это Отражениях валандались они с отцом целый месяц?! Я потребовал, чтобы он говорил со мной уважительно; Корвин поинтересовался, на каком это основании. "Я старше, и я твой будущий король!" - заявил я тогда, и его ярко-зелёные глаза медленно сузились. "Вот как, - протянул он звенящим от ярости голосом. - Что ж, но пока ты ещё не король, твоё величество, изволь доказать своё превосходство на практике!" Я знал, что это означает - доказывать своё превосходство мы, как я уже говорил, умели лишь одним способом. Поскольку мы были наедине и разнять нас было некому, дело приняло довольно серьёзный оборот. Сперва я едва не одолел его, но он снова использовал один из своих подленьких приёмчиков, и в итоге избил меня до полусмерти. Время от времени встряхивал и спрашивал: "Сдаёшься? Ты сдаёшься?", на что я неизменно повторял: "Пошёл на хрен!" и получал новый удар по зубам. Когда слуги сбежались на шум, оба мы валялись на полу, хрипло и тяжело дыша - я был избит, а Корвин утомился меня избивать. Он всё же смог подняться и, выходя, пнул меня в бок носком сапога.  
\- Сперва научись отстаивать то, чего требуешь, - процедил он сквозь зубы и вышел.  
Несколько дней мне пришлось провести в постели. Джулиан иногда забегал ко мне и радовал новостями - к примеру, я был несказанно счастлив узнать, что в наказание отец посадил Корвина под домашний арест и три дня продержал на хлебе и воде. Я расценил это как совершенно однозначное расположение Оберона в мою пользу и, приободрившись, быстро пошёл на поправку. Однако стоило мне очухаться, как отец вызвал меня к себе и безжалостно отчитал.  
\- Физическая сила - последнее средство, которым можно добиться подчинения. Разумеется, ты всегда можешь принудить другого силой сделать то, на что он не согласен по доброй воле. Но такая власть окончится, едва ты ослабнешь и повернёшься к покорённому спиной. А это значит, что, однажды применив силу, ты должен будешь остаток жизни провести в страхе. Король, который испытывает страх - самый ничтожный из королей.  
Он даже не смотрел на меня, говоря всё это - поглядывал в окно, придерживая портьеру рукой, и как будто обращался вовсе не ко мне. Лицо у меня горело, я не знал, куда девать глаза от обиды и стыда. Чёрт побери, ведь это Корвин избил меня! С другой стороны, вряд ли отец говорил бы мне всё это, если бы решил поставить на мне крест. Он хотел, чтобы я понял свою ошибку - значит, я должен её понять.  
\- Я запомню, отец, - сказал я чуть слышно, и он кивком отпустил меня.  
Дейрдре сильно переживала из-за всего случившегося. Ей удалось перетянуть на свою сторону Жерара и даже Бенедикта, и я был поставлен перед фактом, что завтра утром мы всей семьёй - не считая Фионы с Брандом, которые были сейчас где-то в Отражениях, и отлучившегося Блейза - отправляемся на верховую прогулку в Отражения. Бенедикт обещал провести нас в место, подходящее для пикника. Тот факт, что он согласился принимать в этом участие, говорил о невероятной серьёзности его намерений - обычно он демонстративно игнорировал все наши свары. Я помрачнел было, но Бенедикт спокойно сказал, что если мои боевые раны всё ещё тревожат меня, я могу остаться дома. Снести такого унижения я, само собой, не мог, поэтому дал согласие, и Бенедикт удостоил меня одной из своих немногочисленных слабых улыбок.  
Всю ночь я проворочался в постели. Потом встал затемно и спустился к конюшням. У нас было множество лошадей, но в то время Корвин предпочитал всем другим вороного Аметиста, и было сто против одного, что он поедет именно на нём. В конюшнях дежурил парень, которого я хорошо знал и к которому благоволил, и он мудро отвернулся, пока я возился с подпругой. Выходя, я хлопнул конюшего по плечу, и тот, опустив глаза, прошептал "мой принц". Всё-таки отец не совсем прав: сила и страх - средства не хуже любых других.  
Мы выехали, как и собирались, утром. Я ехал с Каином, Джулианом и Флорой, Жерар скакал рука об руку с Дейрдре, Корвин плёлся в хвосте. Мы ни разу не виделись толком и не говорили с тех пор, как он меня отметелил. На лице у меня ещё оставались следы синяков, и, когда Корвин случайно бросил на меня взгляд, я ждал от него удовлетворённой ухмылки, но он лишь нахмурился и отвернулся. Не похоже, что три дня под замком добавили ему энтузиазма. Я представил, как ему влетело от отца, потом подумал про подпругу его седла и сдержанно улыбнулся.  
Бенедикт ехал первым, ведя нас через Отражения легко и уверенно, словно скакал по обычной просёлочной дороге. Сперва мы ехали через сумрачный луг, окутанный белёсым туманом, потом через шумевшую ветвями рощу незнакомых деревьев, и вот мы уже под розовато-лиловым небом, высоким и чистым, без единого облачка, с далёким оранжевым солнцем. Трава под копытами коней была зелёной, но это была странная зелень, необычного лазурного отлива, очень густая и упругая, словно ворс ковра. Мы ехали вниз по склону холма, растительности вокруг было мало, лишь кое-где виднелись огромные ярко-красные цветы с острыми листьями на очень коротких стебельках - казалось, что головки цветов разбросаны по траве. Внизу, у подножия холма, серебристо блестело озеро. Дивный запах раздавался в воздухе, кружа голову и пьяня, будто хмель.  
\- Бенедикт, это здесь? - крикнул Джулиан, и тот кивнул через плечо. Джулиан выбросил руку вперёд и пронзительно крикнул: - А ну, до озера - наперегонки!  
Он пришпорил коня, Каин с гиканьем рванул следом. Жерар, как обычно, не сразу понял, что происходит, и присоединился к ним с опозданием, оставшись далеко позади. Дейрдре уже летела вперёд и успела обогнать Каина. Она смеялась, чёрные волосы хлестали её по лицу. Флора не отставала от неё.  
Я смотрел на Корвина, хмуро ехавшего шагом позади.  
\- Смотри, - сказал я ему насмешливо, - опять останешься в дураках.  
И, отвернувшись, пустил коня в галоп.  
Проносясь мимо Бенедикта, я успел заметить лёгкое недовольство на его лице; он, кажется, что-то крикнул, но не похоже, что мне. Остальные уже преодолели треть пути к воде, я наклонился вперёд, хлестнул коня...  
И аж засвистело в ушах - Корвин промчался мимо меня вихрем, пригнувшись к холке Аметиста, так, что земля гудела под конскими копытами. В лицо мне взметнулась пыль, я снова хлестнул своего коня, крича на него и вонзая шпоры ему в бока. Корвин уже догонял остальных, было почти страшно смотреть, с какой скоростью он мчится. Я смотрел на него, словно завороженный, смотрел, как он летит, вжавшись лицом в шею Аметиста, как чёрная грива коня мешается с его волосами, развевающимися от яростной скачки. Я вдруг подумал, до чего он красив, когда мчится вот так, позабыв всё на свете и желая лишь быть первым, быть первым и ничего больше... И я готов был целую вечность стоять, тоже обо всё забыв, и просто смотреть на него.  
А потом он упал.  
Сперва я не понял даже, что происходит. Я забыл, напрочь забыл, что собственноручно подрезал подпругу на его седле, что сам попросил Джулиана устроить эту скачку, зная, что Корвин не устоит перед вызовом. Подпруга выдержала недолго и наконец лопнула. Корвин вылетел из седла, как ядро из катапульты, Аметист заржал и, пробежав ещё немного, остановился, в недоумении оглядываясь на наездника, который так лихо правил им всего мгновение назад. Остальные даже не оглянулись - эту сцену наблюдал только Бенедикт, оставшийся на вершине холма, и теперь он со всей мочи мчался к Корвину, неподвижно лежащему в траве.  
\- Н-но, пошёл, - тихо сказал я своему коню и тронул его бока пятками.  
Когда я подъехал, Бенедикт уже стоял на коленях в траве перед Корвином, держа его за плечи. Кажется, он потерял сознание. Но к тому времени, когда я подъехал к ним, уже очнулся и приподнялся на локтях. Я слышал, как Бенедикт обеспокоенно спрашивает, в порядке ли он. Корвин не ответил, медленно повернул голову ко мне.  
Не знаю, сколько времени мы смотрели друг другу в глаза. Мне казалось, что очень долго.  
\- Ты красиво шёл, - услышал я наконец собственный голос, небрежный и снисходительный. - Да вот только недолго. Надо же, какая жалость.  
Корвин отстранил от себя Бенедикта и поднялся на ноги. Он всё ещё смотрел на меня.   
\- Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, Корвин? - спросил я насмешливо, уверенный, что Бенедикт не допустит драки - не сейчас, не на этом мирном семейном пикничке.  
\- Слезай с коня, - сказал Корвин очень тихо.  
\- Брось, братец. Я-то тут при чём? Не думаешь ли ты, что...  
Я осёкся. Бенедикт повернулся к нам спиной и, молча взяв корвинова коня под уздцы, повёл его в сторону.   
\- Корвин, кончай дурить. Я не собираюсь с тобой драться, - сказал я надменно, надеясь осадить его.  
\- Тогда я просто снова изобью тебя, - сказал Корвин и схватил повод моего коня.  
Чертыхнувшись, я соскочил наземь прежде, чем он успел стащить меня - и тут же оказался на земле от удара в челюсть. Ноги Корвина были перед моим лицом - я выбросил руку и, схватив его за лодыжку, дёрнул. Он рухнул наземь, и почти тут же его руки сомкнулись на моём горле. Мы сцепились и покатились по траве. Бенедикт наверняка видел это, как и то, что мы дерёмся вопреки всяким правилам, но на сей раз не собирался вмешиваться. Руки Корвина на моём горле сжались сильнее; сквозь заволакивавшую мой мозг красную пелену я услышал смутные крики - остальные, похоже, заметили, что не всё в порядке, и спешили к нам. Корвин, впрочем, вполне мог придушить меня прежде, чем они подоспеют. Я не собирался позволить ему сделать это - и, оставив попытки разжать его руки, перенёс все силы на то, чтобы высвободить колено. Мне это удалось. и я ударил его в пах, но промахнулся. Однако хватку он немного ослабил, я немедленно воспользовался этим, схватил его за плечи и рывком перекатил на спину, оказавшись сверху. Прежде, чем он успел снова вцепиться мне в горло, я перехватил его руки и сжал, стискивая коленями его бёдра и навалившись на него всем телом. Мне хватало силы, чтобы удерживать его так, но положение было безвыходным - стоило мне расслабить хоть одну мышцу, и он бы вырвался. Голоса тем временем приближались, и я понял, что не хочу его бить. Пусть лучше остальные увидят нас вот так, когда наконец прибегут - Корвин, подмятый подо мной на земле, беспомощный, побеждённый, целиком в моей власти...  
И от этой мысли я внезапно ощутил, как мой член наливается кровью. Я застыл от ужаса, мгновенно сменившегося странным, болезненным возбуждением. Меня пробил озноб, я непроизвольно стиснул колени, которыми сжимал его бёдра. Корвин тяжело дышал подо мной, его лицо было застывшей маской беспредельной ненависти. Он снова рванулся и застонал от злости, поняв, что не вырвется. И вдруг его лицо дрогнуло, расслабилось, гнев на нём померк, сменяясь растерянностью. Мой член уже полностью затвердел, словно в предвкушении скорой встречи с женским лоном. Я шевельнулся, не ослабляя хватки, и почувствовал через одежду член Корвина - такой же твёрдый, как мой собственный! Он слегка приоткрыл рот, будто пытаясь что-то сказать, потом в замешательстве отвёл взгляд. Я увидел мелкие капли пота, выступившие на его висках.  
Он шевельнулся подо мной, и я разжал пальцы. В то же мгновение крепкие руки Жерара схватили меня за плечи и оттащили в сторону. Я услышал сердитый, плаксивый голос Флоры:  
\- О боже, ну что вы за люди?! Вы можете хотя бы один день не драться? Мы ведь собирались просто погулять!  
Я огляделся. Все сгрудились вокруг нас, лишь Бенедикт отошёл довольно далеко, держа в поводу коней - своего и Аметиста, - и смотрел, как они щиплют траву. Джулиан, Каин, Жерар и девушки стояли рядом, глядя на нас кто с интересом, кто с неодобрением.   
Я с невыразимым облегчением понял, что они ничего не заметили. И посмотрел на Корвина, всё ещё лежавшего в траве.  
Он поймал мой взгляд и поднялся на ноги.  
\- Корвин! - сказала Дейрдре. - Я же просила тебя!  
\- Прости, сестрёнка, - усмехнулся он. - Ну, не умеем мы иначе.  
И посмотрел на меня. Я отвернулся и пробормотал:  
\- Думаю, мы уже всё выяснили.  
\- Возможно, - слабо улыбнулся Корвин.  
Я вскочил в седло и пришпорил коня. Я больше не мог на него смотреть.

Прошло какое-то время с тех пор, и я не мог понять, изменилось ли что-нибудь. Казалось бы, нет - по крайней мере не наши с Корвином отношения. Но вот драться мы практически перестали. Даже на тренировочных спаррингах Корвин теперь не вызывал меня, как прежде, предпочитая других партнёров. И в то же время я не мог сказать, что он стал избегать меня - мы, как и прежде, часто виделись за семейными обедами, то и дело сталкивались во дворце, и это сопровождалось обычными словесными пикировками. Сперва я встревоженно присматривался к нему, пытаясь заметить признаки напряжения или неловкости, но ничего подозрительного не увидел. Не походило, что те странные ощущение, которые охватили нас в Отражении Бенедикта, испугали его или насторожили. Я бы даже подумал, что он вовсе забыл об этом, если бы не тот факт, что с тех пор мы гораздо реже стали друг к другу прикасаться.   
Впрочем, Корвин вообще, казалось, утратил былой интерес к контактной борьбе и к спорту в целом. Он достаточно быстро увлекался чем-то новым и так же быстро перегорал, однако за короткое время увлечения успевал освоить новый род занятий в совершенстве. Ему всё легко давалось. Никто особенно не удивился, когда он стал посещать Дворкина - старый безумец охотно болтал с любым из нас, кто проявлял интерес к его колдовской кухне. Корвина потянуло в академическую науку - он стал проводить за книгами больше времени, чем в седле или с мечом в руке. Это не очень-то нравилось отцу - я ясно видел это и тем усерднее занимался сам, оттачивая мастерство фехтования и прочие составляющие военного искусства. Всё следующее лето я провёл в тренировочном зале, а Корвин - в комнатах Дворкина; когда в начале осени мы все-таки вышли вместе на спарринг, оказалось, что я очевидно превзошёл его и теперь мог одолеть без особого труда. Мою радость от этого открытия омрачило лишь то, что сам Корвин, отнёсся к поражению довольно равнодушно - восхищённо ругнулся, рассеянно пожал мне руку, отдал шпагу тренеру и вернулся к Дворкину. Я постарался скрыть, как уязвлён его пренебрежением, и утешал себя мыслью, что рано или поздно я поставлю его в такое положение, когда ему придётся всерьёз считаться с моим превосходством.  
Когда я узнал, что он прошёл Лабиринт и исчез из его центра, это было для меня как удар обухом по голове. Я вцепился в плечо Джулиана, сообщившего мне эту новость, и какое-то время стоял так, чувствуя, что мне вот-вот откажут ноги.  
\- Как - прошёл Лабиринт? - спросил я хрипло. - Он ведь занимался всего три месяца!  
\- Выходит, Дворкин решил, что он готов, - пожал плечами Джулиан. Он тоже завидовал и тоже был обескуражен, но вряд ли так, как я. Всё-таки он был младше. А я старше Корвина - и позволил ему пройти Лабиринт первым. Пока я, как дурак, оттачивал умение, на совершенствование которого у меня будут ещё целые века, он тем временем изучил нашу фамильную науку и сделал то, в чём я никогда уже не смогу его превзойти. Потому что хоть тысячу раз победи на дуэли, а пройти впервые Огненный Путь Амбера можно лишь однажды.  
Я впал в депрессию. Мне ничего не хотелось. Мне даже не было интересно, как остальным, куда исчез Корвин из Лабиринта. Дворкин сказал отцу, что Корвин наверняка отправился в одно из Отражений - и, похоже, оба они знали, в какое именно, потому что обменялись понимающими взглядами. Отец, впрочем, выглядел обеспокоенным. Именно в это время из Отражений вернулась Полетт, и не одна, а с сыном Рэндомом, которому за неполный год, прошедший в Амбере, уже успело исполниться тринадцать. Он слегка дичился, но был остёр на язык, и когда Джулиан стал дразнить его "Запасным Принцем", заметил, что запасной - всяко лучше, чем предпоследний. Джулиан взбесился, он вообще легко выходил из себя - так в нашем семейном гнёздышке взяла начало новая свара. Следом за свежеиспечённым братцем в Амбер явилась юная Ллевелла - странная зеленоволосая девушка из Рэбмы, которую всем нам было очень трудно признать своей сестрой - а мне в особенности, ведь законность её происхождения была ещё более сомнительной, чем моего, однако её сразу приняли как родную и всюду официально представляли как принцессу Амбера. Я возненавидел её так же быстро и люто, как Джулиан - Рэндома; сама же она быстро столковалась с Дейрдре, хотя Флора её невзлюбила, а вернувшаяся вскоре из Отражений Фиона присоединилась к моему мнению. Тогда, пожалуй, и начал формироваться тот неповторимый стиль семейных взаимоотношений, которым прославилась в веках наша семейка. Отец встревал в наши свары всё реже, в Отражения уходил всё чаще. Вскоре он снова отправил Полетт в Отражения - и в следующий раз мы услышали о ней лишь много лет спустя, в связи со смертью её дочери и самоубийством. Отец больше так и не женился - вообще, всё с тех пор пошло наперекосяк. Но то случилось ещё нескоро, а тогда я энергично травил новоявленную зеленоволосую сестрицу и неявно способствовал травле, которую Джулиан с Каином устроили Рэндому.  
И всё это происходило без Корвина. Он вернулся из своего первого путешествия по Отражениям через месяц, когда мы ещё не привыкли к новым фигурам при дворе, и притирка была в самом разгаре. Никто не ждал его возвращения - в один прекрасный день он просто вошёл в столовый зал, когда мы обедали, кивнул всем и попросил у обомлевшего слуги ещё один прибор. Потом окинул собравшихся цепким, внимательным взглядом и сказал: "Отец, я вижу, снова где-то запропал. И ещё я вижу двух новых членов семейства и жду, когда кто-нибудь додумается меня им представить". Он вёл себя так, будто только что вернулся с утренней прогулки верхом. Дейрдре вскочила и принялась знакомить его с младшенькими. Он улыбнулся обоим, обоих обнял, а потом сказал, что ужасно хочет есть. Тогда Фиона спросила, где он шлялся всё это время. Корвин вскинул голову, посмотрел на неё ясным и твёрдым взглядом и сказал:  
\- Я был в самом лучшем месте во вселенной с самой лучшей женщиной, которую рождал Огненный Путь. И если спросишь меня, сестрёнка, какого чёрта я вернулся - я понятия не имею, что тебе ответить!  
Он посмотрел на Дейрдре, и она вспыхнула, а остальные промолчали. Не знаю, посмел ли бы Корвин сказать это, если бы отец сидел за столом. Не знаю даже, говорил ли он правду. Но в глубине души я понимал, что это так. Что, научившись создавать миры, которые наверняка полюбишь, и быть там с теми, кто тебе всех дороже, он создал свой Амбер и свою Дейрдре в нём, где она была его женой и королевой. И он так легко, почти открыто говорил об этом, что на миг всем показалось, будто в его действиях и порывах нет ничего предосудительного. Ведь, в самом деле, что может быть естественнее возможности просто взять то, что хочешь, коль скоро ты можешь это взять?  
И я впервые задался вопросом - а куда попаду и что сделаю я сам, когда пройду Лабиринт?  
Это случилось очень скоро - скорее, чем я мог надеяться. Дворкин неожиданно серьёзно и благожелательно отнёсся к моей просьбе, которую я высказал ему тем же вечером - просьбе вплотную заняться моей подготовкой к прохождению Огненного Пути. У меня ушло на это больше времени, чем понадобилось Корвину - порядка двух лет, впрочем, я за это время не забывал и о прочих своих занятиях, не прерывал тренировок и не оставлял попыток привлечь к себе внимание отца. Не знаю, дошли ли до него слухи о том, что Корвин делал в Отражениях - если и да, он никак не отреагировал на это. Вообще, казалось, семейные дела волновали его всё меньше и меньше, он редко показывался на людях и всё время ходил, погруженный в глубокую задумчивость. Меня он и вовсе не замечал, даже если я улучал минуту и оставался с ним наедине. Но однажды я видел, как вспыхнули его глаза, случайно остановившись на Корвине. Отец резко позвал его, взял за плечо и вывел из комнаты - без малейших объяснений или повода. В тот день их больше никто не видел, но верные мне слуги донесли, что отец не отпускал Корвина до глубокой ночи. О чём они говорили, не знал никто. Я всё больше отдалялся от него - от них обоих. Они строили собственный мир, собственное Отражение внутри Амбера. Я знал уже, что Отражение создаётся путём добавления необходимого и убирания лишнего. Я был лишний в этом Отражении, и они меня просто убрали из него.  
Наконец наступил день, когда Дворкин отвёл меня к Лабиринту. До сих пор помню, как болели мои глаза, когда каждый шаг выбивал снопы искр из начертанного на полу узора. Я прошёл до конца, и, остановившись, задумался о месте, в котором хочу оказаться. Кто или что должно быть в этом месте, чтобы я ощутил покой? О чём я должен думать, чтобы созданный мною образ оказался именно тем, чего я хочу на самом деле? Дворкин не объяснял мне этого, и никто не мог бы объяснить. Я глубоко вздохнул и подумал об отце, о матери. А потом - о Корвине, о его широких плечах, загорелой спине, стройных бёдрах. Я вспомнил, как он ласточкой прыгнул в воду, подняв тучу брызг, похожих на искры, что сейчас летели у меня из-под ног.  
И через мгновение я очнулся на земле, среди бесконечно раскинувшейся во все стороны зелени. Я поднял голову и посмотрел на солнце - это было солнце Амбера. Передо мной и всюду вокруг, насколько хватало взгляда, вилась виноградная лоза. Я оказался на виноградниках Бейли, в той части плантации, где росли лучшие сорта и не было ничего, кроме зелени, неба и сладкого запаха винограда, привлекавшего ос. Неподалёку стоял работник, пялясь на меня во все глаза. Я встал с земли, смущённо поздоровался и попросил корзину. Работник, видимо, узнал меня, и опрометью кинулся выполнять приказание. Я попробовал свисавший с лозы виноград и усмехнулся - мерзавец Бейли знал толк в своём промысле, и для собственного стола выращивал лучший в Амбере виноград. Я набрал его полную корзину и, придерживая её перед собой, пошёл пешком в Амбер.  
Стражники у ворот смотрели на меня с любопытством, когда я проходил мимо них с корзиной, вымазанный в красном соке. Я поднялся по лестнице и вошёл в зал; время было как раз обеденное, все сидели за столом и, увидев меня, повскакивали с мест. На их лицах было написано изумление - никто не ждал, что я вернусь так скоро. Корвин тоже поднялся, по его губам блуждала недоумевающая усмешка. Как, братец, говорил этот взгляд, неужто ты не воспользовался шансом устроить себе по-настоящему отменные каникулы?   
Мы всё-таки очень разные с ним - кое в чём.  
\- Вот, собрал вам немного винограда к обеду, - сказал я, ставя корзину на стол. - Только что с виноградников Бейли.  
\- Бейли?! - переспросил Корвин и расхохотался. - Ну ты даёшь, братец! Бейли продаёт нам свою мочу в бутылках, а ты пошёл дальше и предлагаешь нам теперь отведать мочевой пузырь Бейли?  
\- Не нравится - не ешь, - огрызнулся Джулиан, быстро зачерпывая из корзины тёмную гроздь. Я спокойно посмотрел Корвину в лицо.  
\- С чего ты взял, Корвин, что я принёс это для тебя?  
Он ухмыльнулся, но уже не так уверенно, как до того, и ничего не сказал. Мне почудилось, что даже во взгляде Дейрдре, обращённом на него, мелькнул упрёк. Все - кроме Корвина, - принялись пробовать мой гостинец и наперебой заверять, что лучше винограда в этом году не ели. Я знал, что они не кривят душой, и улыбался им - всем, даже Ллевелле. Мне отчего-то было хорошо сейчас, здесь, с ними. Впервые за очень долгое время - может быть, вообще впервые в моей жизни. Я сел за стол, и мы продолжили обедать все вместе, без привычных подколок и издёвок - даже Джулиан с малышом Рэндомом перестали подначивать друг друга. Я не смотрел в сторону Корвина, хотя и чувствовал на себе его напряжённый взгляд. Я страшно изголодался и устал после Лабиринта и обратной дороги в Амбер, поэтому, наскоро поев, извинился и пошёл к себе.  
Когда за моей спиной раздались шаги, мне не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, чьи они.  
\- Эрик…  
\- Что, Корвин? - спросил я, оглянувшись через плечо. Меня клонило в сон, и я не был расположен сейчас препираться с ним.  
\- Эрик… я…  
\- Что?  
Он долго смотрел на меня, молча, странно блестящими в полумраке коридора глазами. Потом отрывисто сказал:  
\- Ничего, - и пошёл прочь.   
Я смотрел ему вслед, пока он не скрылся за дверью.

 

2.

Джулиан увидел их первым и остановился в дверях. Потом скрежетнул зубами и схватил меня за руку. Каин тоже их заметил и пробормотал:  
\- Чёрт... будто им кабаков в Амбере мало.  
Рэндом, думается, сказал Корвину то же самое, увидев нас - он как раз нервно шепнул что-то брату, наклонившись к нему через стол. Корвин отвернулся от темноволосой хохотушки, сидевшей у него на коленях, и встретился со мной взглядом. Я сухо улыбнулся ему.  
\- Эрик, пойдём отсюда, поищем другую забегаловку... - начал Джулиан, и я сказал:  
\- Нет.  
Они посмотрели на меня одновременно и одинаково - с удивлением, тут же сменившимся понимающими ухмылками. И ступили за порог.  
Мы больше не были детьми, но некоторые вещи не меняются со временем.  
\- Корвин, Рэндом, - сказал я, остановившись над ними. - Вы не против, если мы присядем?  
Рэндом открыл рот, собираясь послать нас подальше - каждое невысказанное ещё слово без труда читалось на его наглом лице, - но тут же захлопнул его и покосился на Корвина. Тот смотрел на меня снизу вверх, рассеянно поглаживая лодыжку девицы, стрельнувшей в меня любопытным взглядом. Потом пожал плечами и кивнул на скамью рядом с собой. Его мысли читались с заметно большим трудом, чем мысли Рэндома, но вряд ли особо от них отличались. Пока мы рассаживались, он закурил и махнул официантке.  
\- То же самое, повторить, - кратко распорядился Корвин и взглянул на меня. - Или ты, братец, по-прежнему предпочитаешь "Мочу Бейли"?  
\- Если уж выпивать с тобой - не откажусь.  
Он уставился на меня и вдруг расхохотался.  
\- Эй! Хозяин! Бутылку Бейли нам, и поживей!  
\- Твоё здоровье, брат, - чинно провозгласил я.  
\- И твоё, брат, - смиренно ответил Корвин, и мы залпом осушили стаканы. Вино не подкачало - худший из бейлиевских сортов. Я не поморщился, Корвин тоже. Джулиан, Каин и Рэндом смотрели на нас с недоумением.  
\- Не представите ли нас своим подругам, господа? - вполголоса предложил я. Рэндом ревниво прижал к себе красотку, которая жалась к нему и, как я успел заметить, с интересом поглядывала на Джулиана. Корвин быстро провёл рукой по спине своей брюнеточки и сказал:  
\- Чёрта с два, братец. Вон, видишь - у стойки полно очаровательных леди, которые только и ждут, чтоб ты их подцепил.  
\- Не сомневаюсь. Но я хочу эту.  
\- Эту не получишь, - сказал Корвин спокойно.  
\- М-да? - задумчиво проговорил и я, галантно поклонившись пялившейся на меня брюнетке, сказал: - Прекрасная леди, мой брат недостаточно учтив, потому я вынужден представиться вам самостоятельно. Эрик Амберский, к вашим услугам.  
\- Ну и? - сказал Корвин спокойно. - Ты думаешь, она теперь соскочит с моих колен и кинется тебе на шею?  
\- О том разумнее спросить прекрасную леди, тебе не кажется, братец?  
Прекрасная леди, разинув рот, ошалело хлопала ресницами и переводила взгляд с меня на Корвина и обратно. Я вдруг понял, что до нашего появления она понятия не имела, кого сняла на эту ночь. Это была самая заурядная кабачная проститутка, может быть, красивая, если бы смыть с неё косметику и приодеть - и тогда она, вероятно, стала бы чем-то похожа на Дейрдре. Мимолётная мысль - но как же всё вскипело во мне!   
\- Так что на то скажет прекрасная леди? - процедил я. Проститутка сочла уместным вульгарно захихикать и прижалась к Корвину теснее. Тот виновато улыбнулся и развёл руками. Я почувствовал, как кровь приливает к моему лицу.  
\- Боюсь, на сей раз ты в проигрыше, братец, не взыщи. Но, как я уже сказал, у стойки...  
\- У стойки множество прелестниц, я вижу, - кивнул я. - Но ты, похоже, не слишком уверен в своей способности завлечь одну из них, раз уж так вцепился в эту крошку...   
\- Допусти, что она мне показалась милее всех прочих.  
Я демонстративно оглянулся на стойку, у которой вертелись, стреляя глазами, разномастные шлюхи, потом посмотрел на женщину Рэндома, на девок, успевших прилепиться к Каину и Джулиану. Блондинки, рыжие, шатенки. Ни одной брюнетки больше.  
\- Так, так, - вполголоса проговорил я. - Корвин, мы ведь тут все свои, правда? Собрались тесным семейным кругом, можно сказать. Так ответь на вопрос, который давненько не даёт мне покоя: неужели у тебя встаёт только на черноволосых?  
Я ждал, что тут-то он наконец разразится ругательствами и вскочит, стряхнув шлюху с колен. Но он только улыбнулся и сказал громко и внятно, глядя мне прямо в глаза:  
\- А у тебя?  
И я осознал, что сказал, что имел в виду на самом деле, когда говорил это.  
Его отвердевший член, прижатый к моему члену; мои пальцы на его напрягшихся запястьях; его тяжёлое дыхание на моём лице; его чёрные волосы, разметавшиеся в траве...  
Это было давно. Очень давно. Я не помнил об этом. И он не помнил тоже. И сейчас он имел в виду совсем другое...  
К чёрту.  
Я молча развернулся и пошёл прочь. За моей спиной звучали недовольные голоса Каина и Джулиана, успевших столковаться со шлюхами. Я их не слышал. Я слышал смех Корвина. Слышал набатный бой крови в своём черепе. Слышал, как он тяжело дышит подо мной, мне в лицо, пока моя отвердевшая плоть прижимается к его отвердевшей плоти.

Жизнь амберского принца сильно отличается от жизни любого члена монаршей фамилии в любом из существующих Отражений. У нас множество обязанностей перед собой и Амбером, больше, чем у любого короля в любом королевстве - но и гораздо больше времени и возможностей для выполнения этих обязанностей. Порой может показаться, что это соотношение неравномерно: мы могли бы делать больше, чем делаем, исходя из того, сколько столетий в нашем распоряжении. С другой стороны, иногда мы не успевали очень многого - и не всегда могли сами понять, почему. Много позже каждый из нас тысячу раз жалел, что, в отличие от Бранда и Фионы, уделял слишком мало внимания наукам Дворкина. И ни один из нас не мог понять, чем же таким особенно важным был занят тогда, пока эти двое учились подчинять себе мироздание.  
Но зато всё прочее, всё, к чему нас обязывало положение, мы выполняли с честью и чаще веско с охотой. Каждый из нас отслужил в армии, каждый открывал торговые пути в Отражения, каждый - хотя некоторые активнее, чем другие - принимал участие в решении вопросов управления. Мы любили это, любили Амбер и хотели быть полезными Амберу. Те, кому это удавалось лучше всего, и сами отдавались долгу с наибольшим упоением - но не всегда выходило так, что отдаться этому долгу получалось полностью.  
Я стал замечать, что отец сознательно отлучает меня от управленческих дел. В те времена Амбер иногда подвергался нападениям - чаще это были непокорённые племена из Золотого Круга, реже - нашествия странных тварей, пришедших из Отражений - а значит, кем-то из Отражений проведённых. Это беспокоило меня не меньше, чем всех прочих, и, конечно, у меня были кое-какие соображения на сей счёт, но Оберон почти никогда их не выслушивал. Первым его советником и правой рукой был Бенедикт - и если с этим, ввиду явного и полного альтруизма старшего братца, я ещё мог смириться, то участие в этих советах Блейза и Каина, а иногда и Джулиана, выводило меня из себя. Благодаря двум последним я был в курсе всех решений и действий отца, но сам практически не мог на них влиять - хотя время от времени у меня получалось лоббировать то или иное решение, уговорив Джулиана или Каина выдать его за собственное предложение. Впрочем, чаще всего отец эти предложения отвергал. Порой мне хотелось поступить как Корвин - уйти служить в Отражения, подальше от двора, и пусть всё катится к чёртовой матери. Но так я думал в приступах ярости и отчаяния - в более спокойном состоянии я никогда бы так не поступил. Я не мог надолго покидать Амбер - отец отлучался всё чаще, вёл себя всё безрассуднее, и, случись что с ним, немало зависит от того, кто окажется в этот момент в Амбере - и как он поступит с опустевшим троном. Порой мне снилось, что я вхожу в тронный зал и вижу на месте отца Корвина в короне королей Амбера; мы встречались взглядами, и он виновато улыбался, разводя руками... Я просыпался весь в поту после таких снов.  
Корвин, впрочем, пока что не проявлял особого интереса к будущей перспективе побороться со мной за амберский престол. Казалось, он верил, что Оберон будет жить вечно - в это как будто верили абсолютно все, и только я видел, что отец сдаёт. Он становился всё рассеяннее, всё вспыльчивее, порой закатывал слугам такие скандалы, что стены тряслись от его ора, а порой сутками не выходил из своих покоев, никого не принимая. Однажды Корвин вернулся из Отражений именно в один из таких дней. Слуги Оберона, состоявшие в моей осведомительной сети, донесли мне, что он долго стоял у входа в отцовские покои, что-то тихо говоря через дверь. А потом дверь вдруг открылась, Корвин вошёл и не выходил несколько часов. Проклятье, я не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз сам проводил с отцом столько времени! А на следующий день Корвин снова исчез из Амбера, даже не поговорив с остальными. В сердцах я сказал Джулиану, с которым вскоре поехал прогуляться в Арден, что не могу понять, почему Оберон отдаёт Корвину такое явное предпочтение. Джулиан поглядел на меня как-то странно и сказал:  
\- Я не думаю, что это стоит называть предпочтением, Эрик.  
\- А как, чёрт подери, это стоит называть?  
Он промолчал. Я почувствовал странную напряжённость в этом молчании и круто развернулся к нему:  
\- Джулиан, если ты знаешь что-то, что угодно - говори!  
\- Никто ничего не знает наверняка. Да и вряд ли может знать в такой семейке, как наша.  
\- Кончай дурить! Ты входишь в совет отца, видишь его чаще, чем я. Скажи, он говорил когда-нибудь... о наследнике?  
\- Нет, - сказал Джулиан. - Но я думаю, что им будешь ты, Эрик. Не Корвин.  
Я кивнул, не став уточнять, почему он так думает - слишком уж уверенно звучал его голос. Я внезапно подумал, что иначе и быть не могло. Что бы ни происходило между Корвином и отцом, Корвин принимал ещё меньше участия в делах королевства, чем я. Оберон нередко отлучался, и тогда представительствовать его на официальных переговорах всё равно приходилось мне - и пусть я лишь повторял и проговаривал вслух решения, принятые без малейшего моего участия, именно я в отсутствие отца выглядел символом его власти. Блейз, Джулиан, Каин, даже Бенедикт, с которыми отец советовался, почти никогда не становились непосредственными исполнителями его приказов. Он готовил из них советников - он учил их, как быть хорошими советниками своему королю. Он создавал для своего наследника надёжный и опытный тыл. Корвину там не было места, но и в Амбере он появлялся слишком редко, чтобы выполнять любую иную, хоть сколько-нибудь значительную роль при дворе.  
Я подумал, не разумнее ли было бы оставить всё так, как есть. В конце концов, никаких явных преград на пути к трону для меня не существовало - кроме отца, разумеется, но тут уж приходилось запастись терпением. И ни в коем случае не потерять того, что у меня есть - пусть не совсем однозначного, но стабильного положения, которое я всячески укреплял, вербуя себе союзников среди братьев. Я знал, что, прими дело серьёзный оборот, Джулиан, Каин и Жерар меня поддержат, а остальные будут по меньшей мере не против. Что же до Корвина... Корвину, похоже, нравилось бродяжничать в Отражениях - что ж, отлично. Я теперь видел его так редко, что порой даже скучал по нему. И тогда спрашивал Дейрдре, которая наверняка держала с ним связь, где он да как он. Она, впрочем. всегда напрягалась при таким вопросах и отвечала односложно, думая, что я шпионю. Но я на самом деле интересовался его делами. Я всё меньше ненавидел его, а иногда даже не ненавидел вовсе.  
Но это только пока он был далеко.

Однажды - это было в разгар волнений в государстве Бегма, и отец тогда часто и подолгу уезжал, оставляя дела на Бенедикта и, неофициально, на меня - Корвин вернулся, как всегда, без предупреждения, в разгар лета, за несколько дней до начала большой ежегодной ярмарки, на которую собирался люд со всего Золотого Круга. Он был как-то странно возбуждён, носился по дворцу, будто угорелый, много улыбался и шутил, а один раз даже хлопнул меня по плечу. В первый же вечер умчался в город кутить с Рэндомом и Жераром, а потом я узнал, что он записался на городские состязания кулачных бойцов во время грядущих гуляний. Джулиан, поинтересовался, приму ли я аналогичное приглашение, которое поспешили отправить мне. Я только усмехнулся в ответ.   
\- А сам-то ты? - спросил я небрежно. - Ты же давненько, вроде бы, не наминал ему бока.  
\- Старое дело, - отмахнулся Джулиан. - Теперь я вряд ли его одолею. Ты да Бенедикт - единственные, кто всё ещё в состоянии уложить его на лопатки. Ну и отец, конечно, но отец никогда не состязается, ты же знаешь.  
\- Верно, - кивнул я, довольный столь непоколебимой верой в мои силы. Мы с Корвином действительно давненько не выходили на спарринги. Я попытался вспомнить, когда такое было в последний раз, и не смог. Много лет прошло с тех пор, это уж точно. Даже любопытно, в какой он сейчас форме.  
\- Ты его видел?  
\- Нет, он снова ушёл в город. Вроде бы Флора с ним говорила. А что?  
\- Да ничего. Мне кажется, он как-то странно ведёт себя в этот раз. Каким-то выглядит... слишком... ну...  
\- Счастливым? - помолчав, подсказал Джулиан. Я осёкся. Потом коротко кивнул. Джулиан пожал плечами.  
\- У него свои Отражения. Он проводит там большую часть своей жизни и делает, что ему вздумается. Почему бы ему не быть счастливым?  
Потому что он не в Амбере, подумал я. Это тебе, Джулиан, достаточно лишь своего Адрена да армии егерей, да редкой скупой отцовской похвалы - для полного счастья. Это Бенедикту достаточно роли серого кардинала и возможности служить на благо семье. Это Бранда с Фионой интересуют лишь их эксперименты с Тенями, а Рэндома так и вовсе ничего не интересует, кроме карт и женщин. Но мне мало этого. Мне нужен Амбер. Небо и солнце Амбера, склоны Колвира и виноградники Бейли. Не случайно я оказался именно там, когда подумал о месте, где сосредоточены все мои помыслы и желания. Я подумал об Амбере. Амбер - это всё, что нужно мне.  
И, я знаю, это - всё, что нужно Корвину. Не спрашивай, Джулиан, с чего я это взял. Знаю и всё. И он не счастлив. Нет. Он не может быть счастлив, когда он так далеко.  
Вечером того же дня я стоял на балконе, облокотившись о перила, и увидел Корвина, несущегося верхом во весь опор. С ним рядом летела Дейрдре, чуть отставая, я видел, как она смеётся. Я смотрел на них и думал, что не знаю на самом деле ни одного из них, но в то же время понимаю - лучше, чем они думают. Под влиянием порыва я достал колоду фамильных карт и достал карту Корвина. Я нечасто её доставал - если с ним надо было срочно связаться, я всегда старался спихнуть эту обязанность на кого-нибудь другого. Но сейчас мне захотелось на него посмотреть. Он слегка улыбался на этой карте - извечная его ироничная полуулыбка, и непонятно, то ли он вот-вот посерьёзнеет, то ли улыбнётся широко, по-настоящему. И то, и другое было в равной степени вероятно - и я никогда не знал, чего нужно ждать на этот раз.  
Я вздрогнул, подумав об этом. Я не знаю, чего ждать от него на этот раз. Я не знаю, чего ждать от него.  
Или, напротив, знаю слишком хорошо?  
Я осторожно потянулся к нему, порой бросая взгляд вдаль, туда, где он нёсся вдоль подножия Колвира навстречу ветру. Мне показалось, что он чуть сбавил скорость; тут же я услышал ответ - и отпрянул, не желая, чтобы он меня узнал. "Ну, кто ещё?" - мысленно спросил он, и я уловил его нетерпение. Он дал Дейрдре фору, пропустив её вперёд, и теперь торопился нагнать её, опередить, а потом сдёрнуть с коня, повалить в траву... покатиться с ней по склону и застыть, лежа на ней сверху, тяжело дыша, глядя в её блестящие глаза, наклонить голову, и поцеловать нежно, сладко, заглушая её неуверенный протест... так, как он делал там, в Отражениях, не с ней, и всё равно с ней... но не был счастлив там, не так, как здесь, как теперь...  
"Кто здесь?!"  
Я прикрыл карту ладонью. Моя рука дрожала. Я всё ещё чувствовал его мысли у себя в голове - так, как бывает иногда, если человек, которого вызываешь через карту, спит, и ты видишь его сны... перенимаешь его дрожь, его страх, его страсть. Он думал, как сжимает её, как наклоняется к её лицу, как скользит губами по её коже - но я слышал его, и мне казалось, что это меня он сжимает, к моему лицу наклоняется, по моей шее скользят его губы. Я взмок. Трясущимися руками я убрал колоду, потом резко отвернулся от перил балкона, будто здесь, на высоте третьего этажа, кто-то с улицы мог заметить мою эрекцию. К тому же я не хотел больше на них смотреть.  
Почему ты не был счастлив там, куда ушёл, Корвин, зачем тебе надо было возвращаться?  
"Это ты?"  
Ментальный удар чуть не свалил меня наземь, я уцепился за перила, чтобы устоять на ногах. И в панике заметался, пытаясь закрыться от него.  
"Ты. Это всё-таки ты. Грёбаный ублюдок".  
Нет! Я не понимаю, о чём ты болтаешь! Убирайся к дьяволу!  
"Подглядывать нехорошо", - прошептал он и разорвал контакт.  
Я поднялся к себе, вошёл в душ и долго стоял под ледяным потоком, стекавшим по моей груди и спине.

\- Бей его, бей! Так, давай!  
Я сплюнул выбитый зуб и шагнул в сторону. Он рассчитывал, что удар заставит меня открыться, но прогадал. Впрочем, не похоже, что это его смутило. Он действительно был в отличной форме. Гораздо лучшей, чем когда мы дрались в последний раз. Впрочем, я тогда тоже многого не умел. Некоторым вещам учишься только с возрастом. Хладнокровию, расчету, умению не реагировать на провокации. Я научился этому за те годы, что провёл в Амбере. А ты, Корвин, чему научился в своих Отражениях?  
\- Давай, Эрик, ату его, ату! - улюлюкал Джулиан, перегнувшись через бортик трибуны. Я коротко отсалютовал ему - и Корвин купился на эту обманку, ринулся в атаку, и я моментально перехватил его руку и, сжав выше локтя, задрал за спину.  
\- Не всегда всё так просто, как выглядит, братец, - заметил я и, подбив его под колени, швырнул наземь. Трибуны взорвались овациями. Корвин поднялся, криво улыбаясь мне. Я сделал ложный выпад - и снова без труда подловил его. Он двигался слишком порывисто, слишком рассчитывал на прямой напор - сразу видно, что привык драться с противниками намного слабее себя. Но я был не слабее, а возможно, что и сильнее - я крупнее его и вешу больше, однако двигаемся мы с одинаковой лёгкостью и быстротой. Я видел, что он начинает задыхаться - не от усталости, мы дрались всего каких-то полчаса и не могли толком устать, - и даже не от злости, скорее, от нетерпения и досады. Он рассчитывал быстро уложить меня и всё ещё не мог прийти в себя от удивления, почему это не удалось ему так легко. Пожалуй, я совершил ошибку, выйдя против него сегодня - пусть бы он и дальше мнил своё превосходство, кто знает, как я мог бы это использовать...  
Чёрт! Я слишком задумался и пропустил удар, потом неудачно контратаковал - и дневное небо расцветилось звёздами, когда кулак Корвина врезался мне в переносицу. Проклятье, неужели нос мне сломал?.. Нет, вроде не сломал. Я ушёл от его атаки, слишком поспешной - он торопился закрепить успех, пока был ещё в состоянии переменить ход боя в свою пользу, - и, схватив его за шею, с коротким замахом саданул в печень. Корвин охнул и, потеряв равновесие, вцепился в моё плечо. Я моментально перехватил его свободной рукой за пояс и с размаху швырнул наземь. Трибуны охнули, а наши дражайшие братцы пронзительно засвистели у нас над головами.  
\- Ну ты и сволочь, - простонал Корвин, поднимаясь на ноги. Я видел, что он смеётся, хотя на скуле у него красовалась здоровенная ссадина - как в детстве, когда я приложил его о каменную оградку клумбы... и отец велел нам учиться драться, как подобает, и мы выучились, но некоторые вещи не меняются со временем.  
Я не дал ему выпрямиться в полный рост и, снова ухватив за пояс, рванул на себя, заламывая ему руку. Наверху засвистели - это было не совсем по правилам. Корвин вывернулся прежде, чем я успел довести серьёзность нарушения до дисквалификационной отметки, и, оказавшись у меня за спиной, зацепил локтевым сгибом моё горло. Я услышал, как хрустнули костяшки его пальцев, когда он стиснул кулак - но прежде, чем успел высвободиться из захвата, почувствовал, как его таз прижимается ко мне сзади... на несколько мгновений - но этого мне хватило, чтобы вспомнить густую изумрудную зелень в Отражении Бенедикта, и тяжёлое дыхание на моём лице, и...  
...и он швырнул меня с такой силой, что мне показалось, будто сейчас я улечу прямо в Тень. Ещё не долетев до земли, я услышал, как разом ахнула толпа - и грохнулся наземь так, что дрогнула земля. Я шевельнул ногами, проверяя, не сломан ли позвоночник, и попытался приподняться на локтях, но не смог. Корвин стоял надо мной, широко расставив ноги, вверху свистели и орали, сквозь поднявшийся гул кто-то громко и внятно вёл отсчёт до нокаута, а Корвин всё стоял, стоял надо мной, и я смотрел на его промежность, на выпирающий твёрдый бугорок, плотно обтянутый штанами... смотрел, и не собирался подниматься.  
О Единорог, а куда, интересно, сейчас смотрит он?!  
\- ...девять! - огласил рефери, и трибуны взвыли от восторга. Корвин протянул мне руку. Я принял её, и он оплёл пальцы вокруг моей ладони. Я поднялся, всё ещё сжимая его руку в своей.  
\- Ну? Цел? А ты молодец, братец, я не ожидал, - сказал он весело, и я ответил:  
\- Ты тоже.  
Мы похлопали друг друга по спинам, потом отступили. Он всё ещё улыбался и продолжал смотреть на меня. И я подумал: нет, рано остановились, давай ещё, давай продолжим, братец, ты же видишь, я встал, ты не одолел меня до конца, так что давай, снова в бой и - покатиться с тобой по склону, и застыть, лежа на тебе сверху, тяжело дыша, глядя в твои блестящие глаза, наклонить голову и...  
\- Спасибо за бой, - сказал Корвин.  
\- Тебе спасибо, брат, - ответил я.  
Он слегка одёрнул куртку вниз. И улыбнулся мне снова, когда уходил.

Вечером во дворце закатили пьянку - летняя ярмарка весь Амбер заражала неуёмным, буйным весельем, и порой им проникался даже отец, потому в эти дни в Амбере мы особенно часто бражничали и дурачились. В те дни Оберон был в хорошем настроении (столь хорошем, и столь беспричинно хорошем, что это подозрительно напоминало состояние Корвина), и по случаю закатил шумную гулянку с участием всего двора. На неё явился даже Бранд, обычно сторонившийся наших забав, и я своими глазами видел, как он, нализавшись, клеил какого-то мальчишку, слишком робкого, чтобы дать по морде амберскому принцу. Джулиан с Каином и Блейзом тыкали в них пальцами и хохотали до упаду, соревнуясь в том, кто остроумнее прокомментирует эту ситуацию. Женщин при этом не было, отца тоже, а сам Бранд, казалось, не замечал, что они смеются над ним и вовсю раздают похабные советы.  
Весь этот бардак творился уже ближе к утру, когда гости расползлись по замку догуливать; я сидел в углу полупустого зала, наблюдая за весельем братьев, и лениво прихлёбывал вино - не бейлиевских сортов на этот раз, а какой-то вермут из Отражений, недурственный, впрочем. Когда появился Корвин, я не заметил - он всю ночь шастал по дворцу, мы один раз выпили с ним мимоходом и даже обменялись парой слов, но потом он ушёл, и больше я тем вечером его не видел - до тех пор, пока он не окинул взглядом полупустой зал, задержав его ненадолго на шумной компании чуть поодаль, и вдруг направился ко мне.  
\- Не занято? - спросил он насмешливо, кивнув на скамью рядом со мной, где могли бы без проблем расположиться четверо.  
Я пожал плечами. Корвин сел и посмотрел на бутылку в моей руке.  
\- Что пьёшь? Снова собачью мочу?  
\- Не на этот раз.  
\- Как жаль... а я-то собирался выпить за твоё здоровье. Ну, не судьба.  
\- Тогда выпей просто так.  
\- Это можно.  
Мы оба уже были навеселе, но не слишком - не настолько, во всяком случае, чтобы предаваться куртуазной беседе, если того не требовал официоз. Корвин налил себе вина и, навалившись на стол, принялся медленно пить, смакуя каждый глоток и время от времени слизывая с губ задержавшиеся на них капли. Потом обернулся на меня через плечо.  
\- Эрик, что происходит в Амбере?  
Это был очень трезвый, очень здравый и совершенно глупый вопрос. Во всяком случае, не мне его Корвин должен был задать. Не потому, что я не знал. Потому, что то, что я ему отвечу, будет соответствовать истине лишь настолько, насколько это мне же и выгодно. И он не мог этого не понимать.  
Поэтому на вопрос я ответил вопросом - таким же глупым:  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Я, как ты мог заметить, редко теперь бываю в Амбере. А ты, похоже, не вылезаешь из него вовсе. Превратился в заправского домоседа, как я погляжу?  
Он говорил насмешливо, отрывисто, быстро и как-то уж слишком откровенно. Я навалился на стол рядом с ним.   
\- Я люблю Амбер, - мечтательно сказал я. - Почему бы и не жить здесь? Ни одно из Отражений с ним всё равно не сравнится.  
\- Это верно, - сказал Корвин и замолчал.  
Его взгляд был обращён в дальний конец зала, где Каин и Джулиан, потеряв интерес к выходкам Бранда, развлекались как умели, но смотрел он рассеянно, будто в пустоту.  
\- Ты в самом деле завёл свою личную Дейрдре в Отражениях?  
Он вздрогнул так, будто его ударили, и круто развернулся ко мне. Когда он заговорил, его голос звенел от злости.  
\- А ты, братец, уже завёл себе в Отражениях свой личный Амбер? Если нет, то позаботься об этом.  
\- Мне не нужен Амбер в Отражениях, Корвин. Я получу настоящий. Истинный.  
\- Не будь так самоуверен.  
Ах вот оно что... ну-ка, ну-ка, это становилось интересным.  
\- Что это ты имеешь в виду, братец? Никак и тебе что-то этакое пригрезилось, в перерывах между мечтами о том, как ты трахаешь нашу сестру?  
\- Ох, Эрик, - сказал он тоскливо, - а ты-то сам кого трахаешь в своих мечтах? Неужели корону Амбера?  
\- Самая волнующая моя мечта - это как бы мне трахнуть тебя, - процедил я.   
Его глаза блеснули, и по лицу скользнула его фирменная улыбка - та самая, которой он улыбался на своей карте.  
\- Мечта несбыточная, уверяю тебя, - презрительно сказал он. - Уж точно не более, чем твои мечты о троне.  
\- На твоём месте я бы поостерёгся ставить их на одну доску, Корвин. Потому что если случится одно - как знать, не сбудется ли и другое.  
\- Да уж, его величество Эрик Первый весь двор поставит раком, - фыркнул он. - Только пригласи меня понаблюдать, как станешь объезжать Бенедикта. Это должно быть незабываемое зрелище.  
\- Меня не интересует Бенедикт. Он и так присягнёт мне, без этих... крайностей.  
\- Ах да, я и забыл, что у тебя встаёт только на черноволосых.  
Я не ответил на это. Я просто отшвырнул бутылку, подался вперёд и крепко обхватил его за шею.   
Я был уверен, что он оттолкнёт меня. Настолько уверен, что даже не задумывался, что сделаю, если он так не поступит. Я был готов завалить его на скамью и прижать, заломив руки, и смотреть, как он будет чертыхаться и отбрыкиваться, а потом отпустить и громко отвесить пару приличествующих ситуации шуточек - так, чтобы сидящие в другом конце зала Джулиан и Каин услышали... что-нибудь вроде: "Нет, на тебя у меня не встаёт, братец - слишком долго тебя не было в Амбере, пообтаскался ты как-то". Высмеять его, смеяться, чувствуя дикую пульсацию в промежности, потом пойти в туалет и, привалившись плечом к стене, дрочить там до тех пор, пока из мозга не выйдет вся эта дурная, дурная, дурная кровь!  
Но он не вырвался. Он поднял глаза и посмотрел на меня. Просто посмотрел, слабо, иронично улыбаясь, как будто не понимал... или слишком хорошо понимал.  
Я выругался, положил левую руку ему на пояс, грубо притянул его к себе и поцеловал.  
Он не оттолкнул меня и не ответил мне, только слегка приоткрыл губы под натиском моих. Я впивался в него жадно, ненасытно, словно солдат, вернувшийся домой после долгого перехода, словно заключённый после многолетнего воздержания, словно девственник, обнимающий свою первую женщину. По его дыханию, врывавшемуся в мой рот, я понял, как сильно на самом деле он пьян. Его руки по-прежнему лежали на столе, он сидел вполоборота, не двигаясь. Со стороны могло показаться, что я просто схватил его и мы вот-вот подерёмся, что никого бы не удивило. Кого этим, спрашивается, можно было удивить?  
Корвин сидел всё так же неподвижно, и моя ладонь соскользнула с его талии на бедро, сжала его. Он не шевельнулся.  
Лишь много, много позже я понял, что он просто давал мне шанс. Впервые и в последний раз. Я не понял этого, потому что всю жизнь сам провоцировал его, используя затем его страстную ярость в своих интересах - иногда с большим успехом, иногда с меньшим. Но сейчас он провоцировал меня - он словно говорил: ну же, братец, ты заявляешь, будто достоин иметь всех нас вдоль и поперёк? Так докажи. Докажи это. Начни с меня. Подчини меня, подомни меня под себя - и я покорюсь. Я даже смогу притвориться, будто не помогал тебе в этом. Но сделай же это. Возьми чужую жизнь, возьми чужую волю, которая только и ждёт, чтобы её взяли - это единственное условие, на котором она согласна сдаться тебе. Только сейчас. Только один раз. Поступи, как король, и будь королём.  
Я понял это, но поздно. Тогда я был слишком ошарашен - своим порывом, его податливостью - чтобы сделать так, как он ждал. Вместо этого я сам ждал от него - не знаю, чего... если не проклятий и ударов, то, может быть, ответного порыва? Хотя бы одного движения языком, одного выдоха сквозь стиснутые зубы... но давать мне столь большую фору он не собирался. Нет. Форы у него были только для любимой сестрёнки Дейрдре. А Эрик перебьётся - коль скоро не хватает духу взять то, что ему готовы отдать.  
Если бы я понял это тогда, если бы...  
Сколь многое могло бы потом сложиться совсем иначе.  
Я оторвался от него, всё так же сжимая его затылок, и, задыхаясь, посмотрел ему в лицо.  
Проклятье. Проклятье!  
Он улыбался.  
\- Тебе давно пора жениться, Эрик, - сказал Корвин и встал.  
Я смотрел, как он наливает себе ещё вина, насмешливо приподнимает стакан, салютуя мне, осушает его и идёт к выходу. И твёрд, уверен, решителен был его шаг.  
Сколько я помню себя и его, мы всегда ненавидели друг друга, но лишь после этой ночи мы стали врагами.

Корвин пробыл в Амбере с месяц, а потом, как обычно, исчез. Но на сей раз все знали, куда он отправился - отец отослал его учиться в Отражение Земли, славившееся своими военно-морскими школами. Это означало, что по меньшей мере год мы Корвина не увидим. Я испытал смесь тревоги с облегчением, когда узнал об этом, и не могу сказать, чего было больше. За год вряд ли могло многое измениться, но я чувствовал себя так, словно время поджимало меня, и его оставалось всё меньше и меньше. Год... в конце концов, много это или мало - зависит от того, ждёшь ты кого-то или, напротив, не хочешь, чтобы этот кто-то вернулся.  
Впрочем, как оказалось, Корвин покинул нас на гораздо более долгий срок.  
В год его отъезда, ещё до конца зимы, стали приходить слухи о пиратской флотилии, бесчинствующей в северных морях. Сперва этим известиям не придавали большого значения - предполагалось, что губернатор тех мест в состоянии самостоятельно справиться с пиратами. Но время шло, а приструнить их так и не удавалось. Нападения и грабежи учащались, становились всё более дерзкими - и, на удивление, о них говорили теперь не только в Амбере, но и в близлежащих Тенях. Это означало, что среди пиратов был человек, способный ходить по Отражениям - то есть кто-то, в ком текла наша кровь. Отец велел Каину немедленно разобраться с этим делом и отправил его в экспедицию. Вскоре Каин подтвердил, что пиратская флотилия действительно довольно ловко удирает от него в Отражения, да так, что он почти сразу теряет след. Тогда же он высказал предположение о том, чьих рук это может быть дело - ибо далеко не каждый член нашей семьи владел искусством Отражений так хорошо, и далеко не каждый знал морское дело, и далеко не все в это время были в отлучке... Отец сперва не желал ничего слушать - лишь велел Каину схватить пиратского вожака и доставить к нему. Каин до конца зимы и всю весну гонялся за ним по северным морям - всё впустую. Это походило на кошки-мышки в тумане, на попытку поймать чёрного кота в тёмной комнате. Сыпя проклятьями, Оберон наконец разрешил Каину вернуться, хотя и был на него очень зол.  
Упоминать в то время при отце имя Корвина не рисковал никто, даже Дейрдре.  
Слава об "Амберском разбойнике", как к тому времени прозвали неуловимого наглеца, разлетелась уже по всему Золотому Кругу. Надо отметить, что грабил он в основном частные суда и небольшие прибрежные посёлки, не нанося ощутимого вреда ни торговым путям, ни самому Амберу, если не считать, разумеется, самой сущности разразившегося скандала. Многие из нас в то время задавались вопросом, почему он делает это; многие пытались связаться с ним по карте. Мне это однажды даже удалось. Он лежал на палубе, задрав ноги, и курил, на голове у него была треуголка. Увидев меня, он широко улыбнулся и сказал: "Вот чёрт! Ты меня поймал. Отцу привет," - и немедленно разорвал связь. Я ничего не сказал ни Оберону, ни остальным. Оставайся там, где ты есть, Корвин. Если тебе нравятся северные моря - что ж, я отдам тебе их, как отдал Джулиану Арден. Оставайся там, я ничего не имею против. Чем дальше ты от меня, тем лучше. Надеюсь, ты подобрал себе хорошенького стройного юнгу и не слишком скучаешь в открытом море лунными ночами. Оставайся там, слышишь? Не возвращайся в Амбер.   
Я прошу тебя. Не возвращайся в Амбер.  
Тем же вечером я проник в его комнату, холодную и необжитую - с тех пор, как Корвин заочно впал в немилость, слуги даже не удосуживались протирать в ней пыль. Я распахнул его гардероб и достал костюм, похожий на тот, в котором он был той ночью, в праздник летней ярмарки: чёрная тройка - брюки, рубашка и куртка, чёрные лайковые перчатки с серебряной окантовкой, чёрный плащ с серой подкладкой и застёжкой в виде серебряной розы. Свернув всё это в узел, я закинул его за спину, вышел из дворца и пошёл прочь от Амбера. Я шёл долго, иногда поглядывая на небо. Увидев незнакомые звёзды, остановился и вздохнул. Я давно не ходил в Отражения и, по правде, не очень любил это занятие. Мне становилось тревожно, когда я покидал Амбер - не важно, надолго ли. Я боялся, что за время моего отсутствия что-то бесповоротно изменится. Впрочем, когда я оставался, не менялось ничего.  
Глубоко вздохнув, я закрыл и открыл глаза. Вокруг расстилались поля, поросшие высокой бурой травой с тёмно-синими цветками на длинных стеблях. Я пошёл вперёд, по дороге из красного кирпича, к городу с красными стенами. До города я не дошёл - он сменился пасторального вида деревушкой, за которой раскинулась река. Я шёл вдоль её берега, пока не увидел мост, а перейдя его, оказался на пустыре, среди песчаника и жалкой растительности, и далёкие серые стены зыбко дрожали где-то впереди, в тумане... я шёл и шёл, до самого утра, пока под ногами у меня не стало твёрдо и сухо, пока грунт не сменился мощёной улицей, а высокие тёмные дома не обступили меня, изредка мигая красными и жёлтыми огнями. Я шёл и смотрел по сторонам, вглядывался в лица, менявшиеся в то время, пока я смотрел на них - женщины становились мужчинами, старики - детьми, одежда на них была то строгой и неяркой, то крикливой и причудливой. Наконец я увидел его и подошёл поближе, чтобы удостовериться. Да, это действительно был он, хотя и моложе, чем мне хотелось - на вид ему было лет семнадцать. Он был худ, плохо одет, в его лице читались напряжение и страх. Увидев меня, он сильно вздрогнул и опустил глаза. Я мысленно чертыхнулся - это было не совсем то, что я искал, но и так прошло уже слишком много времени, и я достаточно далеко отошёл от Амбера. К тому же я не был уверен, что смогу создать точную копию с первого раза.  
\- Сколько берёшь за ночь? - спросил я.  
\- Три теренция, - пробормотал он, и я опустил руку в карман, перебирая монеты и придавая им необходимый вид. Три теренция - это стоимость стакана "Мочи Бейли" в Амбере. Корвин в качестве дешёвой шлюхи - в этом было своеобразное очарование.  
\- Идём, - сказал я, передав ему деньги. Мы поднялись в вонючую коморку, и мальчишка быстро сбросил одежду. Я придирчиво осмотрел его и удовлетворённо кивнул. Это был он. Тощий, как бродячий пёс, но эти бёдра, эти плечи, этот изгиб между лопатками я помню и знаю.  
\- Надень это, - сказал я, бросая свой узел на кровать. Он удивлённо посмотрел на меня, но подчинился беспрекословно. Я подождал, пока он натянет всё, включая перчатки. Конечно, одежда была ему велика.  
\- Теперь, - сказал я, - поворачивайся спиной и обопрись о спинку кровати.  
Он сделал это, и я, откинув в сторону шёлковый плащ Корвина, сжал его ягодицы. Они напряглись под моими руками. Я глубоко вздохнул и сделал то, что хотел.  
Закончив, я велел ему раздеться и снова собрал одежду в узел. Потом вышел из коморки, закрыл дверь и вызвал через карту Джулиана. Он, похоже, только что проснулся, и смотрел на меня с недоумением.  
\- Эрик?  
\- Джулиан, проведи меня, - сказал я и протянул руку. Он без единого вопроса взял её и потянул меня на себя. Я шагнул в Амбер.  
Я часто делал это потом. Дорога в Отражения занимала всё меньше времени, я находил желаемое всё быстрее, и Корвин-из-Тени всё больше походил на Корвина, пиратствовавшего сейчас в северных морях. Возвращался я чаще через Джулиана, но иногда через Каина, Жерара или Флору. Никто из них не задавал мне вопросов - я старался, чтобы у них не возникло для того слишком серьезных оснований. Одежду Корвина я возвращал на место и потом забирал снова - благо никто у него не убирался и не мог этого заметить. Однажды я зашел к нему в комнату, как всегда, но вещей не обнаружил. Это меня раздосадовало и немного испугало - я обеспокоился, как бы мои вылазки не стали достоянием слуг. В замешательстве бродя по замковому двору, я вдруг увидел Корвина - я готов был поклясться, что это Корвин, несмотря на то, что волосы у него были не чёрные, а каштановые. Но это была его одежда - тот самый костюм-тройка и плащ, которые я столько раз снимал с него во множестве Теней, никогда не стирая, чтобы сохранить его запах. Незнакомый мне парень в его одежде сидел верхом на Моргенштерне, жеребце Джулиана, которого тот привёл откуда-то из Теней, и нещадно хлестал коня, вонзая шпоры глубоко ему в бока. Сам Джулиан стоял неподалёку, заткнув большие пальцы за пояс, и спокойно наблюдал за этим. Я не осмелился подойти ближе - только сердито окликнул его и спросил, что, чёрт подери, он делает. Джулиан объяснил, что решил натаскать своего жеребца на кое-кого из любимых нами обоими родичей. Я резко - слишком резко - спросил, где он взял эту одежду, и почему именно эту. Джулиан объяснил, что эти шмотки валялись у Корвина в гардеробе на видном месте, и воняли его потом так, словно он таскал их не снимая целый год, что пришлось как нельзя более кстати. Я снова посмотрел на русоволосого юношу в чёрном и серебряном, мучившего Моргенштерна. Он совершенно не походил на Корвина, до такой степени, что мне захотелось стащить его с коня и сорвать с него эту одежду. Он не имел никакого права её носить.   
Я посоветовал Джулиану вернуть вещи на место, на всякий случай. Он пожал плечами. Ночью я пробрался в комнату Корвина и обнаружил его одежду там же, где прежде, аккуратно сложенную, будто в насмешку. Всё было на месте, даже перчатки.   
Я собрал эти вещи, отнёс их в свою спальню и сжёг.

 

3.

Со времени отбытия Корвина в Отражение Земли минуло четыре года, когда пришло сообщение от старосты какой-то дальней деревушки, где якобы видели человека, очень похожего на Корвина. Этот человек пришёл со стороны моря и был так тяжело ранен, что передвигался лишь с помощью двух подозрительных типов, которые его сопровождали. Я вызвался съездить и проверить эти сведения, но отец запретил мне. Аналогичную просьбу Рэндома он также отклонил. Вместо нас в деревню отправились двое придворных в сопровождении писца - в их задачу входило удостовериться, что это действительно Корвин, и, если это так, позаботиться, чтобы он живым и невредимым вернулся домой. Ни один из них не мог бы связаться с дворцом при помощи карт и сообщить, что там на самом деле происходит, и мне казалось, что отец именно поэтому не послал никого из нас. Он не хотел знать, что там происходит. Если это Корвин, он хотел видеть его дома, если нет, забыть о нём - вот и всё.  
Это действительно оказался Корвин, о чём нас уведомили письмом, пришедшим через две недели. Его пираты подняли бунт, спастись ему удалось лишь чудом, однако досталось ему изрядно. Отец односложно велел держать его под присмотром, пока он не поправится для путешествия, и больше эту тему не поднимал. Через два месяца Корвин вернулся в Амбер - на сей раз открыто, через главные ворота. Он всё ещё был слаб после ранений, от которых любой обычный человек давно бы умер. Рэндом с чувством пожал ему руку, Дейрдре с Флорой всплакнули у него на плече - тем-то торжественная встреча и ограничилась. Бенедикт вообще не пожелал видеть его, остальные были в некотором замешательстве, не очень понимая, каково теперь положение Корвина при дворе - а ведь именно от этого и зависело их отношение к нему. Я с ним после его возвращения не говорил и даже взглядом не обменялся. Он сильно загорел за время своих странствий и так же сильно похудел за время болезни - теперь он был похож на мальчишку с его лицом и телом, которого я взял в ту ночь, когда увидел его курящим на палубе корабля. Мне нестерпимо захотелось снова прогуляться в Отражения, но теперь, когда Корвин занял свои покои, незаметно украсть оттуда его одежду было не так-то просто, а без этого мой маскарад не имел смысла.  
Оберон не вышел к Корвину, когда тот явился, но, как я узнал, навестил его тем же днём позже. Он пробыл у Корвина недолго, и никаких повышенных тонов из-за двери не раздавалось. Мне безумно хотелось знать, как Корвин поплатится за свои злодеяния - это было уже много больше, чем пустые шалости, он поставил под угрозу безопасность и честь Амбера и не мог отделаться легко. Но, ко всеобщему изумлению, отец не сделал вообще ничего. Корвин просто остался в Амбере - на этот раз довольно надолго. Теперь он улыбался гораздо реже, чем до своего исчезновения, стал немногословен и нелюдим, даже его отношения с Дейрдре, казалось, сильно охладели, а Рэндома он отбрил так грубо, что наш младшенький надолго обиделся на него и перестал приставать с расспросами. Теперь Корвин большую часть времени проводил один, вдали от всех. Забрасывал за спину чехол с флейтой, садился на коня и уезжал подальше от города, но в Отражения не уходил. Я следил за ним, иногда через карту, иногда своим ходом, и видел, как он сидит в полном одиночестве под деревом или на вершине холма, временами наигрывая какую-то мелодию, но чаще просто уставившись на облака. Мне хотелось подойти и спросить, о чём он думал, разоряя Амбер, и о чём думает теперь. Сомневаюсь, что он ответил бы мне. И всё-таки жалею, что так и не спросил.  
Прошло немало времени, прежде чем он стал походить на себя прежнего - хотя заметно посерьёзнел, стал гораздо сдержаннее и в поступках, и в словах. Теперь его было уже далеко не так легко вызвать на словесную пикировку - на подначки, мои или Джулиана, он отвечал только ничего не выражающим взглядом, не удостаивая нас даже пожатием плеч. Я чувствовал, как неизмеримо далёк он стал от меня, от всех нас. Нет, мы никогда не были близки, и в то же время были, я не знал его и в то же время знал, а теперь он в одностороннем порядке разорвал эту связь: меня всё ещё тянуло к нему, он же будто не замечал моего существования. И я не раз испытывал желание найти в Отражениях и убить его тень; останавливало меня лишь то, что не было никакого смысла убивать тень, если её оригинал останется жить.  
Со временем я стал часто видеть его в компании одного менестреля, юноши по имени Рейн. Он стал первым, чьё общество, казалось, не тяготило Корвина после его возвращения. Они подолгу сидели вдалеке от городской черты: Рейн играл, Корвин слушал или напевал мелодию, которую менестрель потом пытался повторить. Иногда они пели вместе. Иногда Корвин улыбался, совсем как раньше, иронично и едва заметно. Я, бывало, смотрел на них часами, терзаясь мыслью, что происходит между ними на самом деле, и мучаясь полнейшим неведением. Рейн был влюблён по уши, это было заметно даже полному олуху, но вот что на сей счёт думал Корвин, сказать было невозможно. Ни один из моих шпионов ни разу не засекал их в двусмысленном положении. Постепенно я убедился, что Корвин не только не отвечает юноше взаимностью, но даже не подозревает о притяжении, которое вызывает в нём. И когда я окончательно утвердился в этом выводе, он нисколько не удивил меня. В конце концов, это было так на него похоже.  
Постепенно - возможно, что и не без помощи Рейна, которому не терпелось понести в народ мелодии, которые придумывал для него Корвин - он стал больше времени проводить во дворце, перестал избегать нас, и всё вернулось на круги своя. Я окончательно понял это, когда однажды вечером он задел меня локтем в проходе, и я заметил мимоходом, что отшельничество явно не пошло на пользу его манерам. Он моментально ответил, что, если так рассуждать, сам я давно должен был превратиться в форменного неандертальца - ну-ка, братец, сказал он мне, припомни, когда ты в последний раз выбирался из родовой берлоги? Я помнил этот раз слишком хорошо, но смолчал, и он довольно ухмыльнулся, подмигнув мне с видом неодолимого превосходства на лице. За время отсутствия его черты стали резче, из них окончательно ушла юношеская мягкость и нечёткость. Он стал мужчиной и моим врагом. Оба мы уже были достаточно умны, чтобы никогда не говорить этого вслух, но дела это не меняло.  
Тем временем отец расклеивался всё больше. Попустительство бесчинствам Корвина стало последней каплей - даже Бенедикт был возмущён, хотя оспаривать отцовскую волю не решился. У Оберона явно была слабость к Корвину, очевидная теперь уже для всех и у всех вызывавшая раздражение. Отец снова стал пропадать, оставляя всё более расплывчатые и неясные указания на время отсутствия; дошло до того, что однажды он просто похлопал меня по плечу и пробормотал: "Ну, как-нибудь тут без меня управитесь" - и был таков. Как назло, именно в это время орда вейрнмонкеров обрушилась на Джонс-Фоллс, совсем неподалёку от города. К счастью, мы были наготове - Бенедикт держал оборону до тех пор, пока не подоспел Корвин. Он немало отличился в той битве, после которой, к слову, произвёл менестреля Рейна в рыцари прямо на поле брани - и тот, как говорили, плакал, целуя край его плаща. На всеобщее удивление, когда победители ступили в Амбер, их встретил сам Оберон - никто, как обычно, не успел проследить, когда он вернулся. Он очень тепло поздравил Корвина с победой и обнял его при всех, чего никогда прежде не делал. Я был при этом и видел, как щёки Корвина вспыхнули, словно он был удивлён и смущён таким приёмом. Что-то невысказанное повисло в воздухе, и мне это совершенно не нравилось. Казалось, одной-единственной битвой Корвин искупил все свои былые грехи, сколько их ни было. Как будто Оберон только и ждал повода, чтобы публично явить ему своё полное прощение.  
Я снова подумал о том, что мне такого жеста от отца вовек не дождаться, хоть я, в отличие от Корвина, не был ровным счётом ни в чём перед ним виноват. Что ж, значит, мне не приходится рассчитывать на отцовскую милость. Надо просто брать то, что можешь взять, не дожидаясь, пока тебе это преподнесут.  
Теперь я это уже понимал.

Несколько следующих лет Корвин провёл в Авалоне, и о тех годах его жизни я почти ничего не знаю. Некоторые говорили, что он был деспотом и самодуром, быстро приведшим страну в полный упадок; другие утверждали, что он правил мудро и создал свой маленький Амбер, почти столь же величественный и прекрасный, как Истинный Город. Я не знал, какие из этих сплетен возмущали и сердили меня сильнее. Я хотел, чтобы Корвин находился от меня и от Амбера как можно дальше, но не хотел, чтобы он строил свой собственный Амбер где-то вдалеке. В конце концов, ему могло и понравиться - и захотеться большего. С другой стороны, я не верил, что он превратился в заурядного мелкопоместного тирана. Он был слишком похож на меня, и признать такое - значило допустить, что таким же жалким тираном на его месте мог бы стать и я сам. Поэтому я предпочитал вовсе ничего не знать о Корвине и его Авалоне, тем более что и в Амбере у меня в то время было дел по горло.  
Отец не сделал меня регентом, но по факту именно регентские обязанности я выполнял последующие несколько десятилетий. И справлялся с ними более чем успешно - это признавали все, даже сам Оберон, хотя он и никогда не говорил об этом прямо. Однако я каждым своим действием, каждым решением доказывал, что могу и способен править на благо Амбера - а о чём ещё, кроме этого блага, имел право думать отец? Так я рассуждал, успокаивая себя, убаюканный поддакиванием Джулиана и Каина, а иногда - Блейза и Жерара. Даже Бенедикт был на моей стороны - уж его-то и в самом деле не беспокоило ничего, кроме блага Амбера, и он не раз имел случай убедиться, что я способен сохранить и упрочить это благо - и, в отличие от отца, ему хватало мужества и великодушия это открыто признавать. Однажды я прямо спросил его, согласится ли он поддержать мои притязания на трон. Бенедикт ответил уклончиво, из чего я заключил, что по крайней мере он не поддержит моего соперника.  
Теперь я думал о Корвине лишь как о сопернике. Только так.  
Возможно, он действительно остался бы в Авалоне навсегда, но тут на Амбер вновь напали - на сей раз Лунные всадники из Генеша, и это была одна из самый мощных и опасных атак, которым подвергался когда-либо Истинный Город. Я, впрочем, не сомневался, что эту атаку мы сможем отразить - но Оберон отчего-то счёл нужным немедленно вызвать по карте Корвина. Он тут же откликнулся на зов - и, прежде чем я успел отреагировать на происходящее, был поставлен отцов во главе пехоты и отправлен к подножию Колвира, где его войска должны были соединиться с войсками Бенедикта и Блейза. Джулиан патрулировал Арден, Каин охранял море - а мне досталось бессмысленное в данном случае, а потому унизительное назначение командующим королевской дворцовой гвардией. Мы могли вступить в бой лишь в том случае, если бы всадникам Генеша удалось прорвать все уровни обороны, выстроенные моими братьями - разумеется, этого не произошло, Бенедикт и Корвин остановили врага на подступах к Колвиру. Всё время, пока они сражались внизу, покрывая себя славой и завоёвывая отцовские милости, я сидел во дворце, скрежеща зубами от ярости, и мерял шагами тронный зал, время от времени изрыгая проклятия в адрес разлюбезного батюшки и не менее любезных братцев - прежде всего, разумеется, Корвина. Не сомневаюсь, что, останься он в Авалоне, именно я сейчас топтал бы генешцев. Но мне не дали даже шанса. Потом они возвратились, и Корвин ехал первым - в пыли и крови с головы до ног, Грейсвандир бил по боку его коня. Он говорил что-то Бенедикту, а тот смеялся. Я нечасто видел Бенедикта смеющимся, и тот раз врезался мне в память, будто его выжгли калёным железом. Корвин спрыгнул с коня во дворе замка и, подняв голову, встретился со мной взглядом. Я был при полном параде, в военной форме, с мечом у бедра, готовый к бою, но я не дрался, и был таким чистым, таким унизительно и смехотворно чистым рядом с ним, покрытым грязью и славой, что при мысли об этом всё во мне заклокотало. Он презрительно улыбнулся мне и повёл своего коня в конюшни, чтобы самостоятельно расседлать и вычистить, хотя битва длилась много часов и он наверняка очень устал. Слуги приветствовали его победными выкриками. А я думал, что непременно убью его - не его тень, его самого, и умирать он будет долго, мучительно, и унижен перед смертью будет так же, как я сейчас, и даже больше, гораздо больше.  
После этого случая Корвин снова зачастил в Амбер, а отец вновь стал пропадать. И хотя положение Корвина по-прежнему мало чем отличалось от положения младших братьев, не принимавших непосредственного участия в правлении, я всё время ощущал смутную угрозу, исходящую от него. Мы совершенно перестали разговаривать, даже не обменивались кивками, встречаясь случайно в коридорах дворца, и не встречались взглядами на семейных обедах. Когда отца в Амбере не было, Корвин вообще часто пропускал эти обеды - не сомневаюсь, причиной тому был именно я.  
Единственным исключением был день Явления Единорога - последний день лета, когда, по негласному соглашению, все мы, где бы ни были, являлись в Амбер и обедали всей семьёй. Отец никогда не пропускал эти дни, даже если исчезал потом снова. Это было как ритуал, и больше, чем ритуал - думаю, таким образом он почти насильно заставлял нас вспомнить, кто мы такие и от кого ведём свой род, все мы, каждый из нас, как бы мы ни относились друг к другу.  
Тот год был первым, когда он не явился.  
Стол накрыли в тронном зале. Собрались все; даже Бранд, которого я в последние годы практически не видел, почтил нас своим присутствием. Часы пробили восемь, потом девять. Блюда стыли, вино выдыхалось; мы сидели на своих местах, почти не разговаривая, и недоумевающе переглядывались, гадая, что всё это означает. Ллевелла тихо сказала, что, может быть, с отцом что-то случилось. Я внезапно понял, что это именно тот случай, которого я ждал долгие годы. И на сей раз я не собирался упускать своего шанса.  
\- Может быть, он просто забыл, - сказал я нарочито небрежным тоном, и неуверенные голоса сразу смолкли, а все взгляды обратились на меня.  
Взгляд Корвина среди них был, пожалуй, самым жгучим.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - резко спросил он. Давненько я не помнил, чтобы он обращался ко мне. Я с удовольствием принял вызов и посмотрел прямо на него - хотя слова мои предназначались для каждого:  
\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я имею в виду. И все вы, - я обвёл взглядом примолкших родственников. - Не говорите, будто не замечаете, что творится с отцом в последнее время. Он становится всё рассеяннее. Забывает то да это...   
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что он впадает в маразм? - саркастично поинтересовался Рэндом.  
\- Я этого не говорил, - спокойно отозвался я. - Но глупо отрицать, что он уже не тот, каким был прежде. Вспомните, когда он в последний раз самостоятельно принимал сколько-нибудь важное решение. Теперь он только поддакивает тебе, Бенедикт, или Каину. Он лишь делает вид, что всё ещё способен управлять Амбером. На самом деле это давно не так.  
\- Неужели? - голос Корвина резал, как стекло. - Кто же, по-твоему, им тогда управляет?  
Я посмотрел ему в глаза. Несколько мгновений мы молчали, и в полной тишине над столом между нами носились искры.  
\- Тот, кто в Амбере, - сказал я наконец. - Кто всегда в Амбере и всегда может вовремя принять решение, если это необходимо. Тот, кто не страдает расстройствами памяти. Я так считаю. Ты не согласен со мной?  
\- И, полагаю, в этом зале есть лишь один человек, способный на все эти подвиги, верно, Эрик? - ядовито спросил Корвин. Дейрдре, сидящая с ним рядом, что-то тихо ему сказала, но он даже не посмотрел на неё. Я выпрямился и смерил его презрительным взглядом.  
\- По меньше мере один - это я знаю наверняка, - надменно сказал я. - И, коль ты уж заговорил об этом, Корвин, я считаю, что и впрямь пора поднять вопрос открыто. Отец не способен управлять Амбером, вы все это прекрасно знаете. Значит, кто-то должен...  
\- Чёрта с два! - внезапно вскочив, закричал он. - Чёрта с два ты, грёбаный ублюдок, займёшь место отца, пока он жив и пока жив я!  
\- Вот как, - ощерившись, протянул я, тоже приподнимаясь. - Именно в таком порядке, стало быть? У тебя, похоже, есть собственная кандидатура, мой дорогой младший братец?  
\- Хватит!  
Бенедикт редко повышал голос, но когда это происходило, не по себе становилось даже Оберону. Мы с Корвином, будто по команде, сели на свои места. Теперь поднялся Бенедикт - он стоял, грузно оперевшись на стол, и смотрел на нас тяжёлым, непереносимым взглядом. Я в замешательстве отвёл глаза, Корвин, кажется, тоже.  
\- Я не намерен, - тихо сказал Бенедикт, роняя слова, будто опускал лезвие меча, разящее точно в цель, - покуда жив отец, обсуждать, кто когда-либо займёт его место. И не намерен выслушивать, как это будут обсуждать те, кому стоило бы придержать свои амбиции и свою спесь при себе. И учтите... все, - он обвёл нас тяжёлым взглядом, под которым потупился каждый. - Учтите: если что-нибудь случится с отцом, тот, кто приложит к этому руку, будет иметь дело со мной. И не ждите от меня тогда ни понимания, ни пощады.  
Он с грохотом отодвинул стул и размашистым шагом вышел из зала. Все молча смотрели ему вслед. Когда дверь за ним захлопнулась, я вскинулся и, окинув взглядом притихших сородичей, едко проговорил:  
\- Кто-нибудь ещё желает высказаться?  
Все молчали. Корвин смотрел на дверь, за которой скрылся Бенедикт. Потом перевёл взгляд на меня. Я не дал ему заговорить.  
\- Может быть, ты, Корвин, также хочешь выразить ноту протеста и последовать за Бенедиктом?  
\- Не дождёшься, - процедил он. - Я вполне понимаю Бенедикта и его желание умыть руки, но чёрта с два ты выживешь меня так легко.  
\- Единорог с тобой, братец, оставайся, только не путайся под ногами, - сказал я с деланным добродушием, и Корвин хрястнул кулаком по столу.  
\- Какого дьявола, что ты себе позволяешь? - рявкнул он. - У тебя не больше прав распоряжаться здесь, чем у любого из нас!  
\- Как и у тебя! Убирайся обратно в свой Авалон и командуй там!  
\- Чёрта с два я уберусь, Эрик! И не мечтай об этом! Мне довольно одного взгляда на нашу семейку, - он обвёл молчащих братьев и сестёр ненавидящим взглядом, - чтобы представить, что тут начнёт твориться, если дать тебе волю. Нет уж. Кто-нибудь должен остаться и проследить, чтобы ты не прибрал к рукам то, что тебе не принадлежит.  
\- А кому принадлежит, тебе?! - в ярости закричал я.  
\- Нет, - отрезал он, и ледяное спокойствие в его голосе взбесило меня в тысячу раз сильнее, чем сами слова. - Амбер не принадлежит никому из нас. Только отцу. И лишь он вправе решать, кому перейдёт трон, если ему вздумается уйти на покой. Но не раньше, чем это вздумается ему, а не кому-либо из нас, понятно тебе?  
\- Истинно так, - раздался от дверей голос, на который все мы обернулись, повыскакивав с мест.  
Оберон стоял в проходе в полном монаршем облачении, подол его мантии стелился по полу. Руку он держал на гарде церемониального меча, взгляд его был так твёрд и ясен, как никогда прежде за последние годы. Он посмотрел на Корвина, потом на меня. Я не сумел выдержать этот взгляд и опустил глаза. Гул шагов Оберона раздался под сводами зала, когда он подошёл к столу и занял место во главе его.  
\- Простите, дети мои, я опоздал. Восславим же Мать-Единорога за то, что она создала нас и всё сущее из нас. И помолимся, чтобы мудрая воля её направила наши помыслы и деяния.  
Он сложил руки перед собой. Корвин немедленно последовал его примеру, за ним и все остальные.  
Я сделал это последним. И, повторяя за отцом слова молитвы, мысленно я прибавлял к ним то, чего на самом деле хотел - и что получу, хоть в мудрой воле это Единорога, хоть нет.  
Теперь знал, что получу. Попросту знал. Хотя мне и было страшно, как никогда в жизни.

В ту ночь Бенедикт покинул Амбер. Никто не знал, куда он отправился и долго ли пробудет в отъезде - но между собой мы пришли к выводу, что он, похоже, почувствовал назревающую понемногу бурю и решил самоустраниться от грядущих междоусобиц. В то же время все мы помнили о его прощальной угрозе, и все мы принимали её всерьёз. Впрочем, я не чувствовал себя в опасности - в конце концов, я ведь не собирался ни узурпировать власть, ни причинять отцу какой-либо вред. Я знал, что время и обстоятельства играют на меня, и, что бы кто ни говорил, долгие отлучки Оберона из дворца были фактом, с которым нельзя было не считаться. Амбер не мог существовать без правителя. Это понимал даже Корвин.  
Он действительно остался в Амбере, хотя не особенно вмешивался в мои дела. Изредка пропадал, но не надолго. Мне казалось, что он замышляет что-то за моей спиной - мне доносили, что он частенько удаляется в дальние уголки Амбера, на границах с Тенями, и, кажется, проводит там какие-то эксперименты, сущности и цели которых выяснить не удавалось. Он, похоже, стремился обеспечить себе тылы - а может, готовил наступление. Эта мысль меня по-настоящему беспокоила - и, с другой стороны, мне почти хотелось, чтобы Корвин пошёл на меня в открытую. Тогда я смог бы представить это дело отцу так, будто сам Корвин пытался узурпировать власть - а я сохранил для Оберона трон. Но время шло, а он так ничего и не предпринимал, постоянно при том маяча у меня за спиной и не давая расслабиться. Как мне хотелось в это время вызвать его на спарринг, как в старые времена, и хорошенько намять ему бока! И как я жалел, что не воспользовался его минутной слабостью много лет назад, когда мы сидели вдвоём в полутёмном углу зала, так близко друг к другу... Готов поклясться, если бы я отымел его той ночью, он никогда уже не посмел бы выступить против меня. Он знал бы наверняка, кто из нас сильнее, и боялся бы, что я снова докажу ему это - прежним способом, если он заупрямится. Одно время я даже всерьёз раздумывал, не пробраться ли мне как-нибудь к нему в спальню под покровом ночи и не сделать ли теперь то, что я должен был сделать давным-давно. Но в глубине души я остерегался, даже немного побаивался его - что будет, если я не смогу его одолеть, если обо всём станет известно? Я хотел опозорить его, но, пойди что не так, опозорил бы самого себя. Пока что я не хотел так рисковать. И всё же не мог перестать думать об этом, и всякий раз, когда я видел его, когда ловил на себе его пристальный ненавидящий взгляд, я представлял, как стираю эту наглую усмешку с его лица, и в штанах у меня становилось тесно.  
\- Почему бы тебе не вызвать его на дуэль? - спросил как-то Каин. Я поглядел на него в изумлении.  
\- С какой стати?  
\- Не знаю. Просто это, мне кажется, наиболее простой и чистый способ устранить его.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я хочу его устранить? - спросил я с показной небрежностью - мне не хотелось, чтобы другие знали, как сильно меня тревожит сложившееся положение.  
\- Может, и не хочешь, - сказал Каин, немного помолчав. - Но вот он-то устранит тебя при первой же возможности. И на твоём месте я не стал бы ждать, пока она ему представится.  
Этот короткий разговор встревожил меня ещё сильнее. Не то чтобы я не хотел дуэли с Корвином, совсем напротив - но что я буду делать, если проиграю? В былое время я фехтовал лучше, чем он, и в кулачном бою одерживал верх, если только не слишком заглядывался на его эрегированный член, обтянутый кожаными брюками - но как знать, кто из нас стал сильнее сейчас? Слишком давно мы не мерялись силами... и, боюсь, время тренировочных поединков для нас безвозвратно прошло. Теперь мы могли драться только насмерть.  
Я думал и думал об этом, а ведь приходилось ещё и заниматься делами Амбера, к которым отец по-прежнему проявлял мало участия. Я стал плохо спать, меня мучила то бессонница, то кошмары. Несколько раз я ходил в Отражения, но не смог найти там тень Корвина - и это меня взбесило. Я вдруг понял, что его тени меня больше не заводят - даже если на них была одежда с его запахом. Терпение, Эрик, уговаривал я себя, только терпение. Это то, что всегда выручало тебя и выручит на этот раз, только наберись терпения. И я набрался терпения. Я пил снотворное, развлекался с женщинами и свёл контакты с Корвином до абсолютного минимума, держа его, однако, под пристальным присмотром моей шпионской сети. Рано или поздно он допустит ошибку, спровоцирует меня или поддастся на мою провокацию. А мне надо лишь запастись терпением. Только и всего.  
Однажды я читал в библиотеке после довольно напряжённых переговоров с дипломатами из Теневого королевства. Дипломатия никогда мне толком не давалась, я ненавидел вести такие встречи и страшно уставал от них - Бенедикту справлялся с ними куда лучше, но Бенедикт нас покинул, и выхода не было. Теперь я отдыхал, бездумно листая какую-то книгу, и мысленно перебирал завтрашние дела. Я так углубился в раздумья, что даже не услышал, когда дверь библиотеки открылась - и сильно вздрогнул, поняв, что уже не один.  
\- Привет. Прости, что нарушил твоё уединение. Надеюсь, ты читал не порнографический роман? Тогда я мог бы и подождать...  
Корвин сидел на краю стола, совсем близко, и смотрел на меня с усмешкой. Я непроизвольно захлопнул книгу и встал. Меня раздражало, что он смотрит на меня сверху вниз.  
\- Чего тебе? - спросил я резче, чем следовало - уж слишком неожиданным был его визит, к тому же я действительно не на шутку устал сегодня и неважно владел собой.  
\- Ничего, - сказал Корвин неожиданно миролюбиво. - Я просто решил, что нам пора поговорить.  
Спокойно, приказал я себе, соберись. Наверняка он что-то замышляет.  
\- И о чём же? - осведомился я холодно.  
Он вздохнул и помотал свешивающейся со стола ногой.  
\- Закуришь?  
\- Спасибо, я не курю.  
\- Хм... - он извлёк из кармана пачку сигарет, и, сунув одну в рот, вопросительно посмотрел на меня. - Ты не против?  
\- Нет, - ответил я, глядя на его губы, сжимавшие оранжевый фильтр. Он много курил, в основном сигареты, которые приносил из Отражения Земли - якобы именно там самый лучший табак. Я не курил вообще, и от дыма этого табака, как и от любого другого, у меня начинало щипать глаза.  
Корвин прикурил, спрятал сигареты и глубоко затянулся. Я молча ждал.  
\- Я говорил с Жераром, - сказал он наконец.  
\- Да?  
\- И с Блейзом. И с Бенедиктом, через карту.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Это не может так больше продолжаться, Эрик. Пора решить что-то.  
\- Что именно тебя не устраивает, Корвин?  
\- Меня, в общем-то, устраивает всё, - лениво сказал он. - Но сложившуюся обстановку вряд ли можно назвать здоровой. Ты... мы оба слишком много думаем о том, какой бы подлянки ждать от другого. И слишком мало - об интересах Амбера.  
\- Давно ли ты заговорил об интересах Амбера, братец? Это о них ты думал, пиратствуя в северных морях и пропадая где-то годами?  
\- Это было давно, - не стал отпираться он. - И у меня впрямь гулял ветер в голове. Но ты был прав, сказав когда-то... помнишь?..  
\- Что? - внезапно пересохшими губами спросил я.  
\- Что есть только один Амбер, - задумчиво отозвался он, пуская ноздрями дым. - Только один. Истинный. Этот.  
Я промолчал. Конечно, я помнил эти свои слова - я помнил ночь, когда сказал их. А ты эту ночь помнишь, Корвин?  
\- Ты что же, предлагаешь мне мировую? - язвительно поинтересовался я.  
\- Можно и так сказать. Временное перемирие... так будет вернее. До возвращения отца. А потом... - он глубоко затянулся и закончил: - Потом мы можем пойти к нему и прямо спросить, какова его воля. Я, со своей стороны, пообещаю подчиниться ей, и того же жду от тебя. Что скажешь? Это по крайней мере честно.  
Честно? Неужели, мой возлюбленный братец? Неужели и впрямь честно перекладывать этот немаловажный для нас обоих выбор на плечи нашего дорогого папаши, который всю жизнь прощал тебе большие и малые шалости, нянчился с тобой и баловал тебя, и от которого я никогда в жизни не слышал доброго слова, сколько бы ни вкалывал на благо нашего с тобой любимого города, который так и не признал меня и всегда относился, как к чужому? Может, ещё поспорим, кому из нас он отдаст предпочтение, если мы загоним его в угол прямым вопросом, как ты предлагаешь? Победитель трахает проигравшего - как тебе такой расклад?  
Нет уж. Я не так глуп, как тебе хотелось бы воображать.  
\- Что ж, - медленно проговорил я, - это, пожалуй, самое разумное, что я слышал от тебя за последние годы.  
\- Спасибо, - слабо улыбнулся он.  
\- Бенедикт поистине мастер дипломатии.  
\- Возможно, - его улыбка стала шире. Он помолчал, искоса глядя на меня. От этого взгляда мне вдруг стало неуютно, по спине у меня побежали мурашки. Он смотрел так на меня довольно долго, и я напрягся, пытаясь погасить эрекцию. Проклятье! Ну почему, почему он так действует на меня?..   
\- Говоря по правде, - сказал Корвин вполголоса, - я и сам хотел... чтобы мы... чтобы наши разногласия сгладились хотя бы немного.   
\- С чего бы это?  
\- Один из нас всё равно займёт трон рано или поздно, - просто сказал он. - И другому пора бы привыкать понемногу к этой мысли.  
То, что он сказал сейчас правду - не стал юлить, льстить и врать, будто в глубине души любит меня, мы братья и всё такое, а просто сказал то, что думал - потрясло меня больше, чем всё, что он успел тут наговорить. Неужели ты правда готов принять меня своим королём, Корвин, если того пожелает отец?.. Но ведь он этого не пожелает. И ты прекрасно это знаешь. Именно поэтому ты так великодушен. Проклятый сукин сын, грёбаный ублюдок, мать твою так.  
\- Что ж, - снова сказал я, - в этом и правда есть резон. Так и сделаем.  
\- Ну, - сказал он, - тогда мир?  
\- Перемирие, - уточнил я, и он, кивнув, протянул мне раскрытую ладонь.  
Я взял его руку и сжал её. У него была широкая, шершавая от мозолей ладонь, и очень тёплая кожа. Не разрывая рукопожатия, Корвин свободной рукой вытащил изо рта сигарету и затушил бычок. Потом ещё раз тряхнул мою руку и разжал пальцы. Я выпустил его мгновением позже, но он, кажется, ничего не заметил.  
\- Прогуляемся как-нибудь в Ардене, - предложил он. - Поохотимся и всё такое...  
\- Ты действительно этого хочешь?  
\- Нам стоит привыкать друг к другу, - напомнил он. Я усмехнулся.  
\- Надо будет спросить у Джулиана, какие места там сейчас самые удачные для охоты.  
\- Вот ты и спроси, - поморщился он. - Меня он, сам знаешь, терпеть не может. Даже его лошадь меня ненавидит.  
\- На Джулиана твоя мировая не распространяется? - ухмыльнулся я.  
\- Нет, с чего бы? Ему в любом случае не быть королём в Амбере, пока жив хоть один из нас.  
Это была правда. Я кивнул. Корвин слез со стола и пошёл к выходу. Я смотрел на него и думал, как хорошо, как славно было бы сейчас ударить его мечом в спину. Но если хоть на секунду предположить, что в этом странном разговоре он был искренен, я не имел не только права, но и оснований делать это.  
Он ушёл, а я взял книгу, которую читал до его прихода, и щелчком сбросил с неё прилепившийся к корешку сигаретный окурок.

Арбалетный болт сухо просвистел в листве, и тетерев с гортанным криком рухнул в траву.  
\- Чёрт тебя побери! - я даже не пытался скрыть восхищения в голосе. - Ты в самом деле отличный стрелок.  
\- Я знаю, - ухмыльнулся Корвин, подъезжая туда, где траву приминала тушка убитой птицы. Он спешился и, подняв тетерева за крыло, пощёлкал языком. Птаха и в самом деле была завидная - самая крупная добыча за сегодня, пожалуй. Корвин спрятал её в свой ягдташ, уже и так набитый почти до отказа.  
\- Кстати, давно хотел спросить. Скажи, это правда, что однажды ты подстрелил кабана прямо под носом у Джулиана, когда тот целился, а потом заявил, что он всё равно промазал бы?  
\- Джулиан жаловался, да? - ухмыльнулся Корвин. - Было дело. Но он после этого вбил мне гвоздь в подошву сапога, так что мы квиты.  
\- Тебе стоило быть готовым к этому. Сам знаешь, короткой памятью ни один из нас не отличается.  
\- Да уж, - кивнул он и вскочил обратно в седло.  
Арден был прекрасен в это время года - Джулиан сумел вдохнуть в это место спокойную, величественную красоту, подобия которой не нашлось бы ни в одном другом месте, даже в Амбере. Должно быть, потому, что он любил это место. Мы были жестоки, мстительны и мелочны временами, но если уж любили что-то, то умели отдаваться этому до конца.   
\- Мне жаль, - проговорил Корвин после довольно долгого молчания, в течение которого мы ехали шагом по залитой солнцем лесной тропе, - что я нечасто могу бывать здесь. Это одно из лучших мест, которые я видел.  
\- И я, - отозвался я невольно, но тут же спохватился и насмешливо добавил: - Что ж бываешь тут редко, боишься Джулиана?  
\- Не то чтобы, - рассеянно ответил Корвин. - Но здесь хорошо гулять в спокойствии и тишине, а он вечно спускает на меня собак, какое уж тут спокойствие...  
\- Когда я стану королём, прослежу, чтобы он не мешал больше твоим прогулкам, - заверил я в порыве несвойственного мне великодушия.  
Он странно покосился на меня и, помолчав, сказал:  
\- Ты так уверен в себе, Эрик.  
\- Разумеется. А ты нет?  
\- Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что отец никогда не отдаст тебе трон.  
\- А ты-то уверен, что он отдаст трон тебе.  
\- Не знаю, - сказал Корвин. - Может быть, мне, может, Бенедикту, а может, Каину. Но не тебе. Это всем известно, и тебе не хуже, чем другим.  
Я напрягся. Лошадь подо мной ощутила это и фыркнула, попыталась перейти на рысь. Я осадил её. Было ещё не время.  
\- Может, и так, - сказал я наконец. - Но пока я выполняю обязанности регента, не так-то и важно, чего хочет отец.  
\- В самом деле? - он пристально посмотрел на меня. - Скажи, почему тогда ты согласился помириться со мной? Почему согласился на эту прогулку? Ты же не дурак, Эрик. Ты всё прекрасно понимаешь.  
\- Может быть, именно поэтому? - широко улыбнулся я.  
Какое-то время мы смотрели друг на друга. Наши кони нетерпеливо гарцевали, но мы удерживали их на месте, неотрывно глядя друг другу в лицо.  
\- Что ж, - сказал Корвин, - тем лучше. Я не буду чувствовать себя подлецом.  
\- А что, были опасения?  
\- Были. Я недооценил тебя, прости. Ну, что, прямо здесь?  
\- Почему бы и нет? - пожал плечами я. Мы остановились посреди небольшой поляны, окружённой плотным частоколом деревьев. Места было предостаточно, и земля казалась ровной. Корвин кивнул и спешился. Я последовал его примеру.  
\- Почему не в Амбере, Корвин? - спросил я, обнажая меч.  
Он пренебрежительно фыркнул.  
\- В Амбере на малейший шум сбегается орава твоих гвардейцев с Жераром во главе. Ты и впрямь думаешь, что я стал бы драться с тобой там?  
\- И лишь для этого надо было ломать комедию и заманивать меня сюда?  
\- Я не ломал комедию. Я хотел посмотреть, что ты ответишь на это. Честно говоря, был почти уверен, что ты откажешься. Но ты меня удивил.  
\- Это не в последний раз, я тебе обещаю, - сказал я, становясь в позицию. Корвин обнажил Грейсвандир. Мне казалось, я вижу лёгкую неуверенность в его глазах. Но он сам вызвал меня на это и прекрасно знал, что отступать поздно. Впрочем, даже если бы и не знал, то не отступил бы всё равно.  
\- Стой, - сказал я, когда он встал в позицию. - Один момент. Насмерть, верно?  
\- Естественно, - слегка удивился он.  
\- Но что, если я не захочу тебя убивать?  
Он откинул голову и рассмеялся - низким, издевательским смехом, внезапно став очень похожим на Бранда.  
\- Что ж, тогда ты меня, вероятно, помилуешь, - саркастически проговорил Корвин.  
\- Ты не понял. Тебе, может, и сойдёт с рук моё убийство - отец тебе и не такое прощал. Но ты прекрасно знаешь, что мне куда менее выгодна твоя смерть, чем тебе - моя. Здесь нет никаких свидетелей. Как я докажу, что просто не зарубил тебя, ударив в спину?  
\- Я думаю, - улыбнулся Корвин, - что это твои проблемы.  
Он кинулся на меня, и я был к этому готов. Его атака была стремительной, но лицо так спокойно и взгляд так насмешлив, что на мгновение меня охватил страх. Мы не дрались слишком долго - я был совсем не уверен, что смогу легко его одолеть. И даже если смогу - что тогда?  
\- Ты как был паскудой, так и остался! - крикнул я, отбивая его атаки. - Но вот уж никогда не думал, что ты такой трус!  
Он резко опустил шпагу и тут же закрылся, ожидая от меня предательского выпада, но я не напал. Я тоже встал в защитную стойку. Мы смотрели друг на друга, и наши глаза блестели ярче, чем солнце Ардена над нашими головами. Птицы смолкли, даже малейший порыв ветра не тревожил ни единой травинки. Корвин жёг меня взглядом, и я прекрасно знал, что он не хочет говорить со мной, он хочет драться. Драться и победить меня. Ничего другого он никогда не хотел.  
\- Предлагаю условиться, - медленно проговорил я, надеясь, что он в состоянии сейчас адекватно воспринять мои слова. - Если ты победишь, то убьёшь меня. Но если одолею я, ты вернёшься в Амбер и публично откажешься от своего права наследования. Навсегда.  
\- Договорились, - процедил он.  
\- И, - добавил я спокойно, - ты спустишь штаны и подставишь мне свой зад. В знак вассальной преданности и покорности, так сказать.  
Кровь бросилась ему в лицо. В этот миг он, казалось, был готов кинуться на меня и изрубить на куски, но это означало бы, что он боится. Не знаю, боялся ли он на самом деле, или просто был взбешён до такой степени, что не мог говорить, но он только сухо кивнул - и ринулся в атаку, ещё более бешеную, чем предыдущая. Я отклонил её, пока не контратакуя. Я видел, в какую ярость его привело моё условие, которое он не мог не принять - ведь сам я ставил на кон свою жизнь. Я не сомневался, что на сей раз он действительно убьёт меня, стоит ему добраться до моего горла. Поэтому я не мог позволить ему добраться до меня, вот и всё.  
Я не буду пересказывать подробности этой дуэли, если, конечно, неистовую драку с нарушением всех возможных правил и кодексов можно так назвать. Я и сам смутно её помню - знаю лишь, что не раз и не два я был на волосок от лезвия Грейсвандира, тянувшегося к моей шее. Один раз ему удалось полоснуть меня по плечу; рана была не опасной, но довольно глубокой и сильно кровоточила. Правая рука у меня вскоре начала неметь, и я, улучив момент, перебросил шпагу в левую руку, чем изрядно осложнил Корвину дело - сам-то я одинаково хорошо фехтовал обеими руками, а вот ему теперь приходилось драться с левшой. Я ранил его несколько раз, в плечо и в бок, - тоже неопасно, но его разъярили эти раны, и он набросился на меня с удвоенной, утроенной злостью. Его лицо застыло, окаменело, по нему ручьями катился пот, и я видел, как понемногу, очень-очень медленно в его глазах начинает появляться страх. Мы дрались уже несколько часов; кровотечение из моей руки прекратилось, и я чувствовал себя неплохо, почти не устал - а он устал изрядно, всё чаще спотыкался и допускал промахи, которые при других обстоятельствах могли стоить ему жизни. Один раз он полностью открылся, я выбросил клинок шпаги вперёд и придержал руку в полудюйме от его горла. Он застыл, а я усмехнулся и отдёрнул лезвие.  
\- Живым, братец, - напомнил я. - Ты нужен мне живым.  
Он выругался и снова бросился на меня, но с этой минуты неуклонно сдавал позиции. Постепенно из атакующей позиции он перешёл в оборонительную, и уже только отступал под градом мои выверенных, ни на миг не прекращающихся атак. Я видел, что он близок к панике, и планомерно приближал момент, когда он окончательно потеряет голову. Я любил его в эти мгновения. Вот таким, слабым, испуганным, полностью в моей власти, почти готовым сдаться и попросить пощады - я его любил.  
\- Сдавайся, - потребовал я, когда он в очередной раз еле отбил мою атаку, даже не пытаясь контратаковать. - Сдавайся и я, может быть, пощажу твой зад.  
Он скрипнул зубами и ринулся в атаку, видимо, уже из последних сил. Это было очень глупо с его стороны. Я легко парировал удар и, ступив в сторону, хлестнул Корвина лезвием шпаги плашмя по спине. Он споткнулся, потеряв равновесие, коснулся пальцами земли - и я ударил его снова, на сей раз по затылку. Он упал на одно колено, и я пинком выбил Грейсвандир из его руки. Корвин попытался подняться; он тяжело дышал, из его ран текла кровь. Я пнул его в живот и смотрел, как он заваливается на бок. Потом я протянул руку и приподнял остриём своей шпаги его подбородок.  
\- Очень жаль, - сказал я сквозь зубы. - Очень жаль, братец, что я не могу тебя убить.  
Он издал короткий, мучительный стон, похожий на рык раненого медведя, и, перекатившись по траве с ловкостью, которой я уже не ожидал от него, оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки от валявшегося на земле Грейсвандира. За миг до того, как его пальцы сомкнулись на рукояти, я успел наступить каблуком сапога ему на руку. Под ногой у меня хрустнуло, и Корвин вскрикнул от боли.  
Я поднял Грейсвандир, потом наклонился к Корвину, на всякий случай врезав ему ещё кулаком поддых, и снял с его пояса ножны. Отошёл к лошадям, оставив его корчиться в траве, и, отряхнув клинок Корвина от своей крови, зачехлил и подвесил к седлу его коня. Потом вернулся на то место, где лежал мой брат, и, встав над ним, приказал:  
\- Спускай штаны.  
Он будто не услышал меня, отвернулся и закашлялся, схаркивая в траву кровавые сгустки. Правую руку он неловко прижимал к груди, кисть болталась, будто была набита тряпьём.  
\- Корвин, ты слышал, что я приказал. Ты проиграл. Ты отказываешься от прав на Амбер. Ты мой и сделаешь, как я скажу.  
Я говорил медленно и внятно, понимая, что всё это для него слишком ужасно, чтобы дойти сразу - к тому же я в самом деле неслабо его помял. Тем не менее, он ещё был способен двигаться. Я смотрел, как он приподнимается, встаёт на колени, опираясь на землю здоровой рукой, потом на ноги, выпрямляясь в полный рост. Он повернулся ко мне, и в его лице я увидел то, что видел всегда, сколько помню себя и его.  
И чёрная, страшная тоска вдруг захлестнула меня от мысли, что никогда, никогда в жизни я не увижу в его лице ничего, кроме этой ненависти и холодного, непоколебимого «НЕТ».  
\- Ладно, - сказал я, - ты сам виноват.  
Я рассчитывал легко справиться с ним, но он снова меня удивил. Его левая рука, сжавшись в кулак, понеслась ко мне с силой и скоростью, которых я уже не мог в ней заподозрить - и в глазах у меня потемнело от удара. Я вслепую попытался перехватить его руку, но промахнулся, и он заехал мне снова - на сей раз в печень. Выругавшись, я с трудом ушёл от следующей атаки и, схватив его за сломанную руку, выкрутил её. Он страшно закричал и согнулся пополам, я ударил его под колени и наконец повалил. Печень у меня ныла, из рассечённой брови в глаз стекала струйка крови. Я сморгнул её и, придавив Корвина к земле, заломил ему руки за спину. Это удалось мне не сразу. Я не мог понять, где он берёт ещё силы и ярость сопротивляться. Наконец мне удалось подмять его под себя. Я сорвал с себя ремень и туго связал ему запястья, не заботясь о том, что тревожу кости в сломанной руке. Корвин яростно сопротивлялся, но не издавал ни единого стона, только часто и тяжело дышал, срываясь на хрип. Скрутив его, я навалился на него всем телом, он напрягся, пытаясь сбросить меня, но ему это не удалось. Несколько минут мы неподвижно лежали в траве. Волосы на его затылке щекотали мне губы.  
Потом я отстранился, трясущимися руками расстегнул свои брюки, и только тогда принялся стаскивать с него штаны. Было неудобно, ведь мне приходилось всё ещё прижимать его к земле своим телом, не позволяя ему лягнуть меня или перевернуться на спину. Я ждал, что он будет сыпать проклятиями и оскорблениями, даже был готов заткнуть ему рот, но он молчал, только что-то похожее на звериный рык иногда вырывалось из его горла. Наконец я сумел спустить ему штаны до колен и, пропустив левую руку ему под живот, рывком приподнял его и коленом развёл в стороны его бёдра. Правой рукой я вцепился ему в волосы. Я хотел, чтобы он почувствовал неизбежность происходящего прежде, чем я сделаю это.  
\- Долги надо платить, - прошипел я и рывком вошёл в него.  
Он, наконец, вскрикнул, и это только разъярило меня ещё больше. Я двигался в нём резко и грубо, не заботясь о том, чтобы не причинить вреда - напротив. Я хотел, чтобы ему было больно, хотел, чтобы он кричал и молил о пощаде, чтобы обещал мне всё, что угодно, если я прекращу. Но он сцепил зубы и ничего не сказал, даже крика я из него больше не смог вырвать. Я всё ещё держал его одной рукой за волосы, другой цеплялся за его голый живот, раздирая его ногтями и оставляя глубокие царапины, и трахал его, как одержимый, пока внезапно не понял, что он двигается вместе со мной. Он и сам, кажется, этого не понял, его зубы всё ещё были крепко сжаты, но сквозь них теперь вырывались короткие утробные стоны, которые он не пытался сдерживать. Я сомневаюсь, что это были стоны удовольствия, гораздо больше они походили на стоны боли, но было в них и что-то ещё, что-то странное, звериное, мучительное, но только теперь как будто не я его мучил, как будто его мучило что-то другое внутри него самого. Не знаю, то ли я обманулся этими звуками, то ли просто мне захотелось это сделать, но я выпустил его волосы и вслепую провёл рукой по его лицу, влажному от пота. Мои пальцы задели его губы, и я тут же отдёрнул руку, боясь, что он вцепится в неё. Он и правда собирался, должно быть, потому что зарычал и рванулся за моей рукой, когда я отдёрнул её. Я тут же надавил на его затылок, вжимая его лицом в траву и продолжая двигаться в нём. Я хрипел, во рту у меня был привкус крови - я прокусил себе язык. Обхватив Корвина крепче за пояс, я ускорил темп и вскоре кончил, и это был самый бурный оргазм в моей жизни. Потом какое-то время я хватал ртом воздух, ничего не помня и не понимая, на каком свете нахожусь. Когда в глазах немного прояснилось, я вдруг понял, что Корвин больше не шевелится. Я отодвинулся и перевернул его на спину. Он был без сознания.  
Что ж. Оно и к лучшему.  
Я сел на траву, закрыл лицо руками и долго сидел так, не в силах оторвать ладони от лица. Потом выпрямился и, пошатываясь, встал. Надо было думать, что делать теперь. Я не мог убить его - хотел и не мог. Но и отвезти его назад, в Амбер, не мог тоже. Даже если предположить, что он никогда никому не расскажет о случившемся, было немыслимо допустить, что я смогу встречаться с ним каждый день в Амбере после того, что произошло. Проклятье, мне невыносима была даже мысль о том, как он посмотрит на меня, когда придёт в себя. Поэтому надо было сделать что-нибудь, пока это не случилось. Что-нибудь... но что?! У меня мелькнула дикая мысль просто оставить его здесь - но нет, его могли найти люди Джулиана...  
Проклятье. Проклятье, Корвин, почему ты не мог просто принять своё поражение, почему?! Зачем ты заставил меня сделать это с тобой?! Неужели же ты ненавидишь меня так сильно?  
Нагнувшись к Корвину, я проверил его пульс - слабый, но ровный, - потом надел на него штаны, застегнул ремень. Развязывать пока не стал. Я поднял его и взвалил поперёк седла своего коня. Потом огляделся, рассматривая поле битвы. Полно крови, но с этим ничего не поделаешь. Я отцепил от луки седла корвинова коня ягдташ с дичью и зашвырнул его подальше в кусты. Потом хлопнул коня по боку и прикрикнул на него, пока он не шарахнулся от меня и не побежал прочь с поляны, в том направлении, из которого мы приехали. Его дальнейшая судьба меня не волновала. Я понятия не имею, как и почему Корвин потерял их, своего коня и свой клинок - может быть, его сбросила лошадь, а может, ещё что-то. Это не моё дело. Разве я сторож брату моему?..  
Я вскочил в седло позади бесчувственного тела Корвина и пустил коня шагом. Мне надо было успокоиться, взять себя в руки и обдумать положение, но я не мог. Я всё ещё слышал, как он хрипит, чувствовал, как движутся его бёдра в такт моим яростным толчкам. Если я когда-нибудь скажу ему об этом, если мы когда-нибудь сможем об этом говорить - он ни за что не поверит. Не поверит, что подмахивал мне, словно шлюха, когда я насиловал его, израненного, в полубреду, посреди Арденского леса. Не поверит и будет прав. Я сам не верил. Наверняка мне почудилось это - и это, и странный, дерзкий вызов в его глазах, когда он смотрел на меня в полутёмном зале Амбера, а моя рука лежала на его шее... и его кожа под ней была такой горячей. Нет, Эрик. Не ври себе. Этого не могло быть и не было - как никогда не было ничего похожего на любовь и привязанность в глазах нашего отца, когда он смотрел на меня. На Корвина - да, возможно, и не раз. Но не на меня. Мне вдруг неистово захотелось, чтобы Оберон оказался здесь и увидел нас - увидел, что я сделал с его любимым сынком. Я машинально провёл рукой по лицу и с удивлением уставился на мокрую ладонь. Я понял, что плачу, и, кажется, давно. И ещё я понял, что больше не еду по Ардену. Вокруг по-прежнему был лес, но состоял он теперь из гигантских чёрных деревьев, с высоченным, совершенно голыми стволами, без листвы, без хвои - это были трупы деревьев, старых и сгнивших, целое кладбище деревьев, огромное, без конца и края. Что-то хрустело под копытами моего коня, и звук был точно таким же, как когда я наступил Корвину на руку, ломая его кости. Я пришпорил коня, придерживая тело Корвина, не давая ему свалиться во время скачки. Чёрный лес нёсся мимо, ветви переплетались, вытягивались, словно нити чудовищной паутины, а потом это и впрямь стало паутиной - деревья истончились и побледнели, вот они уже трепещут на ветру, тянутся ко мне, липнут к коже... Я рубил их мечом и скакал вперёд, пока не вырвался, и вот уже передо мной пустошь, выжженная земля с кружащимся над ней пеплом. Пепел сыпался с неба, будто серый снег, и застревал у меня в волосах, в волосах Корвина и в гриве моего коня. Ни единого звука не раздавалось вокруг, лишь шелест этого пепла. Я снова пришпорил жеребца, и снова картина вокруг переменилась - теперь подковы стучали по растрескавшемуся камню, из трещин росла длинная чёрная трава с острыми, словно клинки, стеблями, а в небе с протяжным воем носились плоские тени. Я скакал дальше, я искал хоть что-нибудь живое в этом аду. И я нашёл. Я нашёл место, где были люди - худые люди со страшно искажёнными лицами, с огромными руками; они тянулись ко мне, истончаясь по мере того, как становились длиннее и длиннее, и звали меня по имени - меня и Корвина.  
\- Нет! - яростно выкрикнул я. - Нет, я вам его не отдам!  
Я выхватил меч и рубанул по этим рукам, и они отделились и опали тихо и бескровно, словно бумага. Потом я увидел огонь - и снова людей, но эти люди были мертвы. Они были свалены в кучу, словно груда мусора, и пылали, и столб смрадного дыма поднимался от них к небу. Несколько человек с замотанными тряпками лицами ходили вокруг кострища, тыча в него факелами. Небо пылало закатом, где-то надрывно лаяла собака, плакали дети, и запах смерти стоял в воздухе... это был тот же запах, который витал над поляной в Арденском лесу.  
Я понял, что не могу больше.  
Я придержал коня немного в стороне от костра, рядом с выросшей мне навстречу каменной стеной. Спешившись, я стащил Корвина на землю и развязал ему руки. Он громко, протяжно застонал. Я потрогал его лоб - он весь горел. Я взглянул на людей в тряпичных масках - они стояли неподвижно и смотрели на меня. Я подумал, что он наверняка умрёт, если я оставлю его здесь. Но я не мог везти его дальше.   
Я создал этот ад для него, так пусть и горит в нём теперь.  
Я отступил от Корвина и вскочил в седло. Один из людей в тряпичной маске шагнул ко мне, крикнул что-то. Он поднял факел, и алые отблески заметались вокруг его лица, рождая безумные тени. Не слушая, что он говорит, я пришпорил коня и прыжком отправил его в соседнее Отражение. Там уже не было людей, но тоже пахло гарью. И тем не менее мне стало легче дышать, я смог наконец набрать воздуха в грудь.  
Я подумал, что не знаю, что за Отражение осталось за моей спиной, подумал, что вряд ли снова найду туда дорогу. Подумал о Корвине, о том, как бросил его на землю рядом с костром, в котором пылали мертвецы. И меня вдруг обуял такой ужас, какого я не знал никогда в жизни. Я круто развернул коня, принялся хлестать его, заставляя перейти на бешеный галоп - но лишь мчался и мчался по выжженной земле, и ни души, ни живой, ни погибшей не было вокруг. Слишком поздно. Я не мог вернуться. Я ничего не мог исправить.  
Внезапно я почувствовал, что падаю, и через миг очутился на земле. Рана на плече открылась, ноги меня не держали. Я слабо зашарил по карманам в поисках карт. Мне вдруг показалось, что я выронил их в одном из ужасных мест, которые создавало моё обезумевшее сознание. Наконец непослушными от ужаса руками я извлёк колоду. Из неё выпала карта. Я поднял её к глазам. Рэндом.  
У меня не было времени искать другую.  
Из последних сил я сконцентрировался на образе младшего брата, потянулся. И чуть не закричал от облегчения, ощутив ответный толчок.  
\- Эрик? Какого... о, господи! Где ты? Что случилось?!  
\- Забери меня, брат, - слабо прошептал я и почувствовал, как он тянет меня к себе.  
Я потерял сознание прежде, чем это ощущение окрепло, и, погружаясь во мрак, всё ещё чувствовал запах гари.

Позже я много раз думал, до чего же мне повезло, что именно карта Рэндома выпала из моей колоды в тот день. Рэндом был самым младшим из нас, однако нравом обладал нелёгким, и кроме Корвина у него в Амбере практически не было друзей и покровителей. Отец не слишком жаловал его, а из остальных братьев к Рэндому был снисходителен разве что Жерар - но Жерару не удалось бы защитить его от меня, если бы дело приняло серьёзный оборот, и Рэндом знал это. Очнувшись, я обнаружил себя лежащим на его постели, а он стоял рядом и смотрел на меня со страхом. В Амбере стояла глухая ночь. Рэндом спросил меня, что случилось и где Корвин. Я ответил, что мы повздорили и подрались, Корвин ранил меня, но потом прекратил атаку и ускакал, бормоча, до чего же ему всё это надоело - в точности как Бенедикт немногим раньше. Рэндом слушал и кивал, не говоря ни слова и глядя на меня во все глаза. Кажется, он был испуган. Конечно, он не поверил мне - потому что мой путаный рассказ не объяснял, как я попал в Отражения и откуда на моей одежде и в волосах столько пепла. Но он был умным парнем и не стал задавать вопросов. Много веков он хранил эту тайну, и, вероятно, лишь поэтому я так его и не убил - потом, когда Корвин вернулся и пошёл на меня войной, а Рэндом его поддержал. Но сейчас Корвина не было, он исчез, и у Рэндома имелись веские основания полагать, что я убил его, а тело уничтожил. Он сразу смекнул, кто теперь главный во дворце - и кто сядет на трон после отца. Ссориться со мной сейчас, когда это уже никак не могло помочь Корвину, ему не было никакого смысла.   
Поэтому когда на следующий день я, вымывшись, перевязав рану на плече и переодевшись, отчитывался перед отцом о событиях в Ардене, Рэндом не проронил ни слова. Я рассказал, как, ослабнув от потери крови, попросил Рэндома вернуть меня в Амбер; отец вопросительно посмотрел на него, и он кивнул, ничего не добавив. Ему не в чем было себя упрекнуть - по большому счёту, он даже не солгал.  
Отец, однако, не выказал к моей истории особого доверия. Он снова и снова требовал повторить рассказ, пытаясь подловить меня на неточности, но я держался стойко. В конце концов он отпустил меня, заявив, что всё это его очень беспокоит. Мне же хватило малодушия небрежным тоном сказать, что Корвин наверняка побегает по Отражениям, поостынет и вернётся, как бывало всегда. Потом я пошёл в свою комнату и бил кулаком в стену, пока не ободрал себе костяшки пальцев.  
Через несколько дней ко мне зашёл Джулиан. Он сел, спросил, как моя рана - она к тому времени почти затянулась, - и надолго замолчал. Я не задавал ему вопросов. Наконец Джулиан встал, прошёлся по комнате взад-вперёд, и вдруг остановился напротив меня.  
\- Эрик, - сказал он тихо, - на днях мои егеря нашли в Ардене кое-что.  
Я молча смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Поляна в нескольких милях от границы леса, залитая кровью. Крови очень много, но ни одного трупа. И нет следов свежей могилы.  
Я по-прежнему не проронил ни слова.  
\- Неподалёку, - продолжал Джулиан, - нашли охотничий ягдташ, набитый дичью. Такое впечатление, что кто-то намеренно зашвырнул его в кусты. А ещё чуть дальше пасся конь, очень похожий на того, на котором был Корвин, когда вы поехали в Арден.  
\- А Грейсвандир? - вырвалось у меня.  
Он покачал головой. Я испытал странное облегчение, узнав, что легендарный меч Корвина исчез. К дьяволу меч, к дьяволу и хозяина.  
\- Ты что-то хочешь спросить у меня, Джулиан?  
\- Только одно. Скажи... он вернётся?  
Я долго молчал, глядя в окно и вспоминая, как пепел шелестел в моих волосах. Потом сказал:  
\- Не знаю, Джулиан. Правда, не знаю.  
Он кивнул и сжал моё плечо.  
\- Я на твоей стороне, ты знаешь, - сказал он негромко, и я кивнул.   
Я и вправду это знал.

Шло время. Корвин не возвращался, и никакие попытки связаться с ним через его карту не давали результатов. Отец сильно тревожился и вскоре перестал это скрывать. Он становился всё вспыльчивее, всё несдержаннее, однажды даже нагрубил послам Теневого королевства на официальном приёме, когда ему показалось, что у них недостаточно хорошие манеры. Ничего подобного он себе прежде не позволял. Я стискивал зубы и повторял про себя: терпение, Эрик, терпение, теперь-то тебе совершенно некуда торопиться. Вернулся Бенедикт - как оказалось, он был настолько обеспокоен исчезновением Корвина, что даже прервал своё добровольное изгнание. Он сказал, что собирается пойти сквозь Тени, пытаясь напасть на след - и много дней я провёл, просыпаясь каждое утро в холодном поту в ожидании, что сейчас дверь моей спальни распахнётся и Корвин войдёт плечом к плечу с Бенедиктом. Он часто снился мне, но никогда - таким, каким я видел его в последний раз. Нет, в моих снах он был здоровым, смеющимся, полным сил, он протягивал мне руку и говорил: "Ну, что ж, ты поймал меня, теперь иди ко мне", и я пытался ухватиться за его ладонь, но мои пальцы проскальзывали сквозь неё, словно один из нас был призраком. Иногда в этих снах он пел, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, - странные песни на непонятном языке, странные мелодии, которых я никогда не слышал. А однажды я увидел его верхом на Моргенштерне, в той самой одежде, которую множество раз надевали его теневые копии, а после них - мальчишка, терзавший коня под пристальным взглядом Джулиана, и Корвин терзал коня, и на сей раз Джулиан смотрел тоже, но только не на него, а на меня, будто всё знал, всё, абсолютно всё и тем не менее был на моей стороне...  
Бенедикт вернулся ни с чем. Ни с чем вернулись и остальные, пытавшиеся повторить его путь. Сам я, бывало, часами просиживая у себя, держа перед глазами карту Корвина, но не пытаясь вызвать его. Больше всего на свете я боялся, что он ответит на зов. Нет, я просто смотрел на него, на его полуулыбку, на ямку между ключицами в вырезе распахнутого ворота сорочки, и вспоминал, как блестели его глаза в полумраке зала, под далёкие пьяные выкрики, и как гулко билось тогда моё сердце... Потом я напивался, давая тем самым повод для лишних толков, и засыпал, и видел его во сне. Временами мне хотелось, чтобы всё раскрылось - хотелось, чтобы Рэндом рассказал наконец, как было на самом деле, а отец вытряс из меня остальное. Я готов был сломаться. Я был обязан сломаться, ведь очевидно, что тогда, в Ардене, кто-то из нас проиграл - но я знал, что это не Корвин. То, что я сделал, могло убить его и убило почти наверняка, но не превратило в то, во что я хотел его превратить. Я знал это, потому что всё ещё чувствовал, что он мой враг.  
Подозрения, которые питали по отношению ко мне мои родичи, тем временем крепли день ото дня – несмотря на то, что этому не находилось никаких прямых доказательств. Я превратился в изгоя в собственном доме - они сторонились меня, все, даже Флора, даже Джулиан и Каин, как будто были уверены в моей вине, хоть и не могли её доказать. Отец однажды совершенно забылся и при всех фактически обвинил меня в убийстве Корвина, а затем заявил, что ни один из нас, здесь присутствующих, никогда не сядет на трон Амбера. Говоря это, он смотрел на меня, и взгляд этот поедом ел мне душу. Потом он сказал, что, будь Корвин жив, лишь он один мог бы воссесть на амберский престол. И - странное дело - я почувствовал облегчение, потому что понял, что, считай отец Корвина живым, никогда бы не вырвалось у него этих слов.  
И впервые я пожалел о том, что пытался уничтожить его. Быть может, живым и невредимым, оставаясь поблизости, мой брат был бы не так опасен для меня, как теперь, когда пропал без вести и находился неизвестно где.  
Но время сглаживает многое, даже в Амбере. Прошло немало лет, прежде чем я почувствовал, что родичи немного оттаивают. Не то, чтобы их убеждённость в моей вине поколебалась - просто они понемногу стали прощать меня за то, что, как они думали, я убил нашего брата. Все, но не Оберон - тот, казалось, возненавидел меня, хотя и продолжал оставлять на меня государственные дела, когда уезжал - больше заняться ими было попросту некому. Бенедикт снова исчез, и всё понемногу вернулось на свои места. Примерно в это время Бранд начал строить свои козни по захвату трона, к нему присоединились другие, чьих имён я не знал точно, и на долгое время это стало для меня главной головной болью. Позже, когда нам с Каином и Джулианом удалось схватить Бранда и заточить его в подземелье Амбера, и я наконец смог ненадолго вздохнуть свободно, я снова вспомнил о Корвине. Но теперь эти мысли мне удавалось отогнать, хотя и с усилием, и снился он мне далеко не каждую ночь. Наконец - прошло без малого три десятка амберских лет с того кошмарного дня в Ардене - я набрался достаточно смелости, чтобы вытащить его карту и попытаться установить контакт. На долю мгновения мне почудилось, будто что-то в глубине её дрогнуло, но нет. Карта оставалась холодной, и все мои усилия пропали втуне. "А может, он и вправду мёртв", - подумал я, и, удивительное дело, впервые я осмелился прямо задать себе этот вопрос.  
Вскоре после этого, буквально через несколько дней, Джулиан ворвался ко мне и, едва не срываясь на крик, заявил, что у него срочные известия. Я с трудом успокоил его и стал слушать. И пока я слушал, волосы у меня на затылке встали дыбом. Во-первых, выяснилось, что Бранд сбежал. Преследуя его, Джулиан оказался в Отражении Земли, в каком-то ужасном, вонючем месте, похожем то ли на больницу, то ли на тюрьму. Он сказал, что это место называлось Бедлам.  
\- Бедлам? - переспросил я.  
\- Сумасшедший дом, - ответил Джулиан.- И знаешь, кого я там обнаружил? Попробуй угадать. Только пораскинь мозгами хорошенько. Я подожду.  
Я смотрел на него, не смея поверить. Потом прошептал:  
\- О боже.  
\- Именно, - сказал Джулиан раздражённо. - Я примерно то же подумал.  
\- Он... сошёл с ума?  
\- Честно говоря, не знаю. Он не узнал меня. Но в остальном казался вполне нормальным. Если крыша у него и поехала, то не слишком сильно. Во всяком случае, ему хватило ума выйти оттуда с моей помощью, а потом сбежать от меня.  
\- Ты уверен, что это был он? Это не могла быть одна из его теней?  
Джулиан задумался, потом покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Я уверен, что это был Корвин. И не спрашивай, почему. Просто... это был он, и всё.  
\- Никому об этом не говори.  
\- Что я, совсем дурак, по-твоему? Ну, что будет теперь?  
\- Не знаю, - сказал я, помолчав. - Ты говоришь, что он не узнал тебя. Возможно, он сам не помнит, что с ним произошло, иначе он бы уже вернулся.  
\- Может, и так, - согласился Джулиан.  
Я кивнул, а сам подумал, что вовсе не готов в этом поручиться. Если Корвин жив и помнит, как мы расстались, возможно, он вовсе не торопится обратно в Амбер. Возможно, он наконец-то стал бояться меня. Возможно, я добился, чего хотел.  
Но только всё равно мне хотелось взвыть, когда я думал обо всём этом. И с тех пор он стал сниться мне снова. Каждую ночь.  
Прошло ещё очень много лет, прежде чем я увидел его наяву.

 

4.

\- А таких духов, Эрик, нет ни в одном из существующих Отражений, и даже в Амбере! Уж мне-то можешь верить, я в этом толк знаю. Такая тонкая, изящная смесь ароматов... они, правда, ужасно дороги, но стоят того. Нет, это восхитительно, я готова вернуться туда лишь за тем, чтобы снова посетить парфюмерный магазинчик мадам Лессон... Ах, да, и ещё, совсем забыла: я видела там Корвина.  
Сколько же времени прошло с тех пор, как я последний раз слышал это имя? Немало. Я даже едва не переспросил машинально - так меня убаюкала её болтовня. Флора внимательно смотрела на меня, теребя веер.  
\- Вот как? - проговорил я, не моргнув глазом. - Действительно?  
Она казалась обиженной.  
\- Я думала, тебя это заинтересует.  
\- Я заинтересован до крайности, дорогая сестрица. Ну же, не томи меня.  
Она рассмеялась, но я видел, что она всё ещё задета моим показным равнодушием.  
\- О, это такая странная история. Нас представили друг другу на вечеринке у месье Фуко. Бедный Фуко, я слышала, его потом гильотинировали... это значит - отрубили голову, Эрик. Ты представляешь, в том Отражении придумали специальную машину для рубки голов, а предложил эту идею врач, якобы из соображений гуманизма, некий доктор Гильотен, и его именем...  
\- Всё это очень познавательно, - заметил я, поднося к губам бокал с вином. Флора надула губки.  
\- Ах да, ты же интересуешься Корвином. Он называет себя Кордель Фенневаль. И превосходно выглядит, если это тебя волнует. Эта страна и эпоха ему очень к лицу. Он меня не узнал, хотя поцеловал мою руку и флиртовал со мной целый вечер - ты представляешь?! Я засомневалась, конечно, хотя эти его шуточки и ужимки, знаешь, повторить невозможно, он один такой... Ну да всё равно, я сомневалась и навела кое-какие справки. Даже задержалась в Париже подольше, пока всё не выяснила.  
Она замолчала, явно жаждя, чтобы я её разговорил. Я вздохнул.  
\- И?  
\- И оказалось, что, куда ни кинь, у каждого было что о нём порассказать. Он самый сильный из людей в том мире, он как будто не стареет с годами, у него быстро заживают тяжелейшие раны - а получает он их, надо сказать, немало, то и дело дерётся на дуэлях... в этом он совсем не изменился.  
\- А в чём он изменился, Фло?  
Она задумалась, закусила губу.  
\- Не могу сказать наверняка. Но... он не злится больше. Как бы тебе объяснить... Когда он был здесь, всегда казалось, что его давит какая-то тяжесть. Будто что-то ему мешает. А там он как будто всем доволен.   
\- Как ты думаешь, почему он не узнал тебя?  
Она непонимающе посмотрела на меня и засмеялась.  
\- Разве ты не понял, Эрик? Он ничего не помнит. Ни нас, ни Амбера. Ты, похоже, довольно сильно ударил его тогда по голове. - Она снова засмеялась, но, увидев выражение моего лица, резко оборвала смех и отвернулась. По её лицу скользнуло выражение горечи.  
\- Мне иногда не хватает его, - прошептала она.  
Чего она ждала от меня? Что я скажу: мне тоже, сестрёнка, мне тоже? Это была бы ложь. К тому же Флора вовсе не так глупа, как старается порой казаться. Она знает, кто из нас сентиментален, а кто нет. Я сентиментальным никогда не был.  
\- Как, ты говоришь, называется это место?   
\- Париж, государство Франция в Отражении Земли. Эрик, что ты задумал? Я не вернусь туда сейчас! Там случилась революция, они словно посходили с ума, рубят головы всем, кто одевается со вкусом, я говорила тебе про гильотину...  
\- Не бойся, милая, - сухо улыбнулся я. - Я тебя туда не отправлю. Пока нет. Хотя позже тебе, возможно, придётся сделать кое-что для меня.  
Её глаза чуть расширились, и она кивнула.  
\- Конечно, Эрик. Как скажешь.  
К тому времени все они делали всё так, как я говорил.

Я никогда не любил это Отражение. По слухам, его создал Оберон почти сразу после того, как был создан сам Амбер. Из этого следовало, что Земля походила на Амбер больше любого из прочих Отражений - но это совсем не так. Это было странное и беспокойное место, очень разное в пределах одной-единственной Тени, беспрестанно менявшееся и довольно опасное. Там не было адских тварей, которыми, случалось, кишели другие Отражения, но мало где можно было встретить таких опасных людей. Они одними из первых придумали огнестрельное оружие - и ничего равного по убойности ему так и не изобрели ни в одной другой Тени. В то же время Земля славилась своими науками и искусствами - дворец в Амбере был завешан полотнами земных мастеров, и каждый из нас закончил пару-тройку земных университетов. Сам я когда-то учился у тамошнего лекаря и мыслителя Ибн-Сины, а также наблюдал за военными кампаниями сёгуна Токугавы - то был восток Земли, и в этом странном Отражении восток сильно отличался от запада. Флоре нравился запад - сбежав из революционной Франции, она последовала в Германию, а оттуда - в Австрию, и лишь затем вернулась в Амбер. Мой же путь теперь лежал ни в одну из этих стран, но в близкую к ним - я отправился в Италию, в город Неаполь, где жили самые грязные попрошайки, самые крикливые прачки и самые голосистые менестрели этого Отражения.  
Я путешествовал под именем Эрнеста Рембенса, выдавая себя за голландца, плохо знающего французский и итальянский - это избавляло меня от необходимости утруждать себя лишней болтовнёй. В то время множество иностранцев съехалось в Неаполь - они посещали балы, маскарады и званые обеды, но на самом деле преследовали лишь одну цель, о которой редко говорили громко, предпочитая шушукаться по углам, опасливо озираясь. Здешние власти не слишком жаловали тех, кто упоминал вслух имя графа Калиостро, колесившего по всей Европе со своими спиритическими сеансами. И хотя власти нескольких стран официально объявили его мошенником, поток желающих приобщиться к мистическому познанию не иссякал, и на сеансы Калиостро следовало доставать приглашение за несколько месяцев.  
Корвина я встретил именно там.  
Это было удобно ещё и потому, что на сеансах графа Калиостро гости избегали разговаривать друг с другом и слишком пристально смотреть друг другу в глаза. Масок тут никто не носил, однако у некоторых шляпы и капюшоны были надвинуты довольно низко. В наглухо закрытой комнате с занавешенными окнами горело несколько свечей, в углах курились лампады с каким-то слабонаркотическим веществом, гости мялись и шептались в ожидании выхода великого маэстро, и всё это как нельзя больше способствовало таинственной и созерцательной атмосфере.  
Корвин вошёл одним из последних, и на нём не было ни шляпы, ни плаща с капюшоном. Он был в чёрном костюме с серебряным обшлагом и высоких сапогах. Перчатки из светло-серой лайки были приторочены к поясу, небрежно повязанный шейный платок был единственным белым пятном в его облике. Волосы он теперь носил немного длиннее, чем когда жил в Амбере, но всё равно стригся короче, чем мужчины в этой стране и эпохе. Лицо у него стало почти таким же загорелым, как в те времена, когда он пиратствовал в северном море Амбера, походка была твёрдой и уверенной, выдававшей знакомство со строевой подготовкой; вообще, военная выправка в нём чувствовалась гораздо сильнее, чем когда я видел его в последний раз. Флора была права: он великолепно выглядел. За его локоть цеплялась хрупкая блондинка в вуали, с копной мелко вившихся волос. Она испуганно озиралась и что-то бормотала ему, а он широко улыбался, обводя зал невозмутимым взглядом, и отвечал, небрежно похлопывая её по руке. Когда его взгляд остановился на мне, я почувствовал, как ком поднимается к моему горлу и застревает, спирая мне глотку, не давая дышать. Если бы кто-нибудь заговорил со мной в тот миг, я смог бы лишь сипеть в ответ. Взгляд Корвина равнодушно скользнул по моему лицу и передвинулся дальше. Он не узнал меня - в нём, судя по всему, ничто даже не дрогнуло. Блондинка, пришедшая с ним, встала на цыпочки и что-то быстро зашептала ему на ухо. Он наклонился к ней, опустил глаза, и - проклятье, да! - извечная ироничная полуулыбка заиграла на его лице, и дрогнули уголки губ, готовясь то ли разойтись, то ли опуститься.  
Это был он. Это действительно был он.  
Тут ударили барабаны, и великий маэстро вышел к гостям.  
\- Здесь ли ты, о дух, сущий во всех мирах, знающий все миры?  
"ДА".  
\- Сочтёшь ли ты достойным сообщество смертных, собравшихся здесь и сейчас, чтобы вопрошать тебя и внимать тебе?  
"ДА".  
\- Поведаешь ли ты истину, известную тебе, сущий во всех мирах, и неизвестную смертным? - продолжал монотонно вопрошать медиум. Он был моложе, чем я ожидал, его водянистые бледные глаза были широко раскрыты, по коже, обтягивавшей костлявый череп, катился пот.  
"ДА. ДА", - ответил спиритический стол, дрогнув под моими ладонями.   
Корвин со своей спутницей сидели напротив меня. Блондинка в вуали тревожно озиралась и сильно вздрагивала всякий раз, когда ножки стола стучали по полу. Корвин глядел прямо перед собой, больше не улыбаясь. Я видел его руки, лежащие на поверхности стола ладонями вниз - я помнил эти руки, широкие, с длинными пальцами и крепкими запястьями. Я помнил, как сжимал их, как сломал одну из них. Помнил, как во сне они сцеплялись в замок у меня на шее, как скользили по моему телу - во сне, всегда во сне.  
\- Позволь вопросить для начала, есть ли в этих стенах человек, живущий на свете многие века?  
Я жил на свете многие века, и в течение них научился сохранять самообладание в подобных случаях. Корвин тоже жил многие века, но так этому и не научился - или, может быть, разучился, оказавшись в этой Тени. Я заметил, как он вздрогнул и между его бровей пролегла складка. Я внезапно понял, что он поверит тому, что услышит сейчас. И что для него это намного важнее, чем для любого из праздных дуралеев, здесь оказавшихся.  
"ДА", - ответил стол.  
По кругу пробежал благоговейный вздох. Все взгляды устремились на Калиостро, восседавшего со стеклянным взглядом справа от меня. Все знали из неназываемых, но надёжных источников, что графу не менее двух тысяч лет.  
"ДА. ДВА", - сказал стол.  
\- Как понимать сие? Два века? Два тысячелетия?  
"ДВА. ДВОЕ. МНОГО ВЕКОВ".  
\- Однако, - пробормотал кто-то рядом со мной и нервно утёр лоб, а взгляд Корвина молниеносно взметнулся от поверхности стола и быстро обвёл всех и каждого. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на моём лице. Это и впрямь становилось забавно. Кем бы ни был этот дух, но амберскую кровь он чувствовал.  
\- Ты утверждаешь, о сущий, что за этим столом сидят два человека, живущие много веков?  
"НЕТ. НЕ ЧЕЛОВЕКА."  
Шепоток над столом перешёл в гул, почти заглушивший голос медиума, передавшего окончание фразы.  
"КРОВЬ АМБЕРА".  
Кровь Амбера. О, да. Я подумал, что следует по возвращении установить слежку за этим Калиостро. Кто бы он ни был, он мог быть в равной степени и полезен, и опасен.  
Но это потом, а сейчас я смотрел на Корвина, на его слегка побледневшее, застывшее лицо.  
Ничего.  
Он испытывал жгучий интерес. Он пытался понять. Но не более того. Слово "Амбер" ничем не отозвалось в нём, не вызвало в нём никакого смутного проблеска чувств или памяти. Лишь новый кусочек головоломки, которую он пытается сложить уже много лет. Странное новое слово - "Амбер". И маловероятно, что хотя бы один человек в этой Тени сможет объяснить ему, что оно означает.  
Во всяком случае, я прослежу, чтобы этого не произошло.  
Я собирался вернуться в Амбер в тот же вечер, лишь убедившись, что это действительно Корвин - но не смог. Я остался и через три дня явился на ужин в салон синьоры Винченто, одной из первых светских львиц Неаполя. Я понимал, что это не только глупо, но и опасно, что мне надо исчезнуть как можно скорее - особенно после заявления, которое сделал медиум в моём присутствии, - но я не мог. Я хотел увидеть его ещё хотя бы раз - в последний, как я твёрдо сказал себе. И я сдержал слово.  
Он снова пришёл с той же блондинкой; на сей раз она была без вуали - и я увидел, что она довольно миловидна и очень улыбчива. У неё было лицо в форме сердечка и круглые пухлые щёчки - никогда не замечал, чтобы Корвину нравились такие женщины. Большую часть вечера они провели в разных частях салона - она была с женщинами, он с мужчинами, но всякий раз, проходя друг мимо друга, они обменивались улыбками и походя соприкасались пальцами. Я много лет, пожалуй, со времён осеннего бала Полетт в Амбере, не видел, чтобы Корвин был так влюблён. И никогда в Амбере я не видел, чтобы он так много и искренне улыбался. Я весь вечер простоял в полутёмном углу за портьерой с бокалом вина, которое даже не пригубил, и бесконечно повторял себе, что сейчас уйду - ещё одну минуту посмотрю на него, одну только минутку, и уйду совсем. Но шли часы, а я не мог уйти. Сдвинуться с места - и то не мог, когда смотрел на его смеющийся рот, на блеск аккуратно зачёсанных волос, на то, как крепкие пальцы оттягивают шейный платок, обнажая ямку между ключицами...  
Я не знаю, на него ли смотрел, его ли видел - или его тень, его отражение из моих собственных снов, потому что я не понял даже, как и когда он меня заметил. Я увидел, что он извиняется перед своим собеседником и идёт ко мне - и застыл. Мелькнула безумная, идиотичная мысль развернуться и сбежать, но ноги у меня словно вросли в пол.  
И вот он стоит передо мной, мой младший единокровный и единоутробный брат Корвин Амберский, стоит и смотрит на меня, и губы у него чуть-чуть влажные от вина.  
\- Нас не представили друг другу, - говорит он и протягивает мне руку. - Кордель Фенневаль, к вашим услугам.  
Я взял его руку и сжал её в своей. Я вспомнил, как пожимал её в последний раз, в дворцовой библиотеке, накануне нашей поездки в Арден. И вот я снова пожимаю её. Всего лишь немногим более ста лет прошло.  
\- Эрнест Рембенс, - сказал я, почти машинально имитируя голландский акцент. - В Неаполе проездом.  
\- Все мы тут проездом, - отозвался он беспечно и вдруг подмигнул мне. - Простите, я заметил, что вы весь вечер смотрите на меня. Я знаю, вы были в понедельник у Калиостро. Не волнуйтесь, я намерен афишировать это не больше, чем вы.  
\- Благодарю вас, - проговорил я, чувствуя, как прилипает рубашка к спине. О чём я думал, дурак этакий? Что смогу пялиться на него три часа напролёт и остался незамеченным? Может, он и не помнит меня, но знает. Знает очень хорошо.  
\- Сеанс был довольно любопытным, - проговорил я, чтобы что-то сказать.  
\- Вы думаете? - рассеянно сказал Корвин. - Мне не показалось. Ничем не отличается от сеанса любого местного шарлатана. Я ждал чего-то более впечатляющего.  
\- Вам есть с чем сравнивать?  
\- Да, я немного увлекаюсь спиритизмом, есть за мной такой грех, - сказал он всё так же рассеянно, поглядывая по сторонам. - А вам, стало быть, понравилось? Пойдёте снова?  
\- Нет, не думаю.  
\- Я тоже, - сказал он, и я ясно увидел, что он лжёт. Неужели то заветное, запретное слово, которое изрекли сухие губы медиума, всё-таки запало ему в душу? Или... не подозревает ли он меня? Чёрт возьми, ведь, по большому счёту, Калиостро не соврал, и Корвин знает об этом не хуже, чем я! Ты живёшь в этом Отражении уже двести лет по здешнему времени, братец, не старея и не умирая, ты ни черта не можешь понять и пользуешься любой, даже самой эфемерной возможностью прояснить положение. Теперь ты будешь думать, что вас, таких, двое. Но меня ты не подозреваешь, нет. Уж кого-кого, а меня ты если и заподозришь, то в кое-чём гораздо более важном, чем жизнь в течение многих веков...  
\- Кордель, ты опять меня бросил! Право слово, я скоро начну принимать ухаживания полковника... о, простите, - пухленькая блондиночка присела передо мной в реверансе, кинула на меня оценивающий взгляд и тут же переведя глаза на Корвина. Тот нарочито смущённо посмотрел на неё, потом на меня - и снова мне подмигнул.  
\- Я прошу прощения. Дорогая, это господин Рембенс. Сударь, позвольте представить вам мою супругу Анну.  
\- Весьма польщена, - сказала Анна Фенневаль и снова присела в реверансе.  
\- Я польщён в значительно большей мере, - ответил я, кланяясь в ответ, и нимало не покривил душой. Его жена! Я не мог прийти в себя от этой мысли. Никогда раньше Корвин не проявлял ни малейшей склонности к остепенению. Я посмотрел внимательнее на женщину, которую он назвал своей женой. Совсем не похожа на Дейрдре. Проклятье, полная её противоположность! По крайней мере в том, что касается внешности. Неужели мой братец наконец сумел преодолеть свою извращённую привязанность и зажить мирно?..  
Но я-то - я её преодолеть так и не сумел. И мирной жизни мне не видать, думал я, глядя, как он незаметно берёт её за руку и что-то быстро шепчет, ткнувшись губами ей в волосы. Я вспомнил тот единственный раз, когда накрыл эти губы своими. Накрыл и смял. И они приоткрылись навстречу моим.  
\- Я сейчас, дорогая, - сказал Корвин и взглянул на меня. - Вы позволите?  
\- Да, конечно...  
\- Не волнуйтесь, сударь, - повторил Корвин вполголоса, когда его жена отошла, всё ещё глядя ей вслед. - Я не выдам вашего секрета. Я знаю, что власти некоторых стран штрафуют даже тех, кого уличили в присутствии на сеансах Калиостро. Так что я сохраню вашу тайну, а вы, уж будьте любезны, сохраните мою.  
\- Можете в этом не сомневаться.  
\- Говоря по правде, - помолчав, вдруг довольно резко сказал он, - это Анна затащила меня туда. И увлечение спиритизмом - это тоже больше её, чем моя страсть. Но хороший муж должен разделять то, чем живёт его жена, вы согласны?  
\- Не знаю. Я не женат.  
Он бросил на меня быстрый взгляд. И на долю мгновения, всегда на один крохотный миг я подумал, что, может быть, может...  
Какого чёрта! Я должен был попытаться. Я хотел знать.  
\- Возможно, - сказал я очень тихо, - мы с вами могли бы как-нибудь обсудить вопросы прикладного спиритизма. Где-нибудь в более тихом, спокойном месте. Может быть, в одном из ресторанов на набережной... за ужином...  
Как мне хотелось прикоснуться к нему в тот миг! Как хотелось. Я едва не сделал это.  
А он едва не понял.   
Проклятье, он едва не вспомнил. Целую секунду я видел это в его глазах - гнев, отвращение, ненависть и ужас узнавания. Но потом он моргнул, и наваждение прошло. Выражение его глаз стало прежним, и он сказал очень сухо - я и забыл, каким леденяще презрительным может быть его голос:  
\- Нет. Не думаю. Приятного вечера.  
И, отрывисто поклонившись, пошёл прочь от меня - туда, где его жена смеялась чьей-то шутке. Он взял её за руку, и она вскинула на него глаза, а потом встревоженно взглянула ему за плечо - на меня.  
Я залпом выпил своё вино и вышел вон.

Я заехал в гостиницу, где остановился, расплатился, забрал своего коня и выехал на тёмную ночную улицу. Я ехал, пока звёзды на небе не совершили полный оборот, перемешались и стали больше, и, когда на горизонте забрезжило розовым, наконец оторвался от своих тяжких раздумий. Город остался позади, я ехал просёлочной дорогой мимо вспаханного поля, пахнущего влажной землёй. Кто-то попытался вызвать меня по карте, но я коротко ответил: "Позже", и меня больше не беспокоили. Лошадь моя шла шагом, я сидел в седле, завернувшись в плащ и сгорбившись, и думал о том, что оставил и к чему возвращался. Впервые за много лет я прокручивал в памяти тот день в Ардене, шаг за шагом, мгновение за мгновением - и спрашивал себя: вернись я туда, смог бы я поступить иначе? Захотел ли бы? И даже если так - сумел ли бы вовремя остановиться? И что было бы, если бы - захотел и сумел? Корвин не оказался бы сейчас там, где он был. Не отпустил бы волосы так, чтобы они закрывали ему затылок, не приобрёл бы военной выправки, не оттянул бы шейный платок гибкими пальцами, обнажая шею, чтобы я мог смотреть и смотреть... не встретил бы смешливую блондинку по имени Анна, не влюбился бы в неё. Не сжимал бы её руку, когда думал, что этого никто не замечает. Не пожал бы мою руку, крепко и сочувственно, встряхнув её дважды и только тогда отпустив. Он смотрел мне в глаза в тот миг, будто проверяя - он ждал, что я, если это действительно я, подам ему сигнал. Что отвечу глазами: да, нас двое, тех, кто живёт веками - ты и я, пойдём, я расскажу тебе... я расскажу тебе, что это были за века.  
Я остановил коня, спешился и, расстелив на траве плащ, сел у обочины. Где-то вдалеке протяжно мычала корова. Над ухом у меня загудела пчела.  
Я закрыл глаза.  
Я не мог... я так не хотел уходить.  
\- Лучшее ли место для отдыха вы избрали, мой лорд?  
Я поднял голову. Солнце слепило мне глаза, и я приложил ладонь ко лбу щитком, щурясь и глядя на неё снизу вверх. Она была верхом и сидела в седле по-мужски, твёрдо уперев ноги в стремена. На ней был чёрный костюм для верховой езды с широким серебряным поясом и полосатый серый шарф. Короткие, едва прикрывавшие затылок чёрные волосы трепетали на ветру. Она смотрела на меня сверху вниз ярко-зелёными глазами, насмешливо изогнув губы в ироничной полуулыбке, собираясь то ли рассмеяться, то ли посерьёзнеть. У её бедра я заметил короткую шпагу в посеребренных ножнах.  
\- Простите, - сказал я, не отнимая руки от лица. - Это ваша земля?  
\- Моего отца. Если вы утомились и нуждаетесь в отдыхе, право слово, у нас в замке вы сможете устроиться гораздо удобнее, чем здесь.  
\- Далеко ли до вашего замка, моя леди?  
\- Нет, он уже там, за холмом, - она указала подбородком направление, и я задержал взгляд на её шее, на ямке между ключицами. Она перевела на меня взгляд, и её полуулыбка стала настоящей улыбкой. Улыбкой, подаренной мне. - Так что скажете?  
\- Скажу, что почту за великую честь воспользоваться вашим гостеприимством. Я - Эрик Амберский. Могу ли я узнать, как зовут вас?  
\- Корделия Фэневел, - сказала она.  
Налетевший ветер снова рванул её чёрные волосы, погнал лёгкие перистые облака к западу, в сторону двух лун-близнецов, чьи бледные контуры виднелись в лиловом небе.

Когда поживёшь с моё, на многое начинаешь смотреть философски. Или не смотреть вовсе. В мире слишком много вещей, чтобы пытаться охватить и понять их все - и порой лучше о некоторых явлениях не знать и не задумываться, приберегая энергию для чего-нибудь более важного. Так, или примерно так рассуждает каждый из амберских принцев, когда в его голову закрадываются праздные мысли о женитьбе. Отец наш порядочно любил это дело, однажды даже сделался многоженцем, заимев одновременно жену в Амбере и в одном из Теневых королевств - и это лишь те, о которых мы знали. Я же жениться не думал - королю нужна королева, но принцу принцесса без особой надобности. Пока моё собственное положение при дворе было слишком неоднозначным, чтобы я задумывался о законном наследнике. Иных причин связывать свою жизнь с какой-либо женщиной я не видел. Как и все мы - включая Корвина, который, впрочем, с утратой памяти лишился и некоторых из своих стойких убеждений.   
И теперь я впервые в жизни был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы тоже их лишиться.  
Я пробыл в замке Фэневел дольше, чем позволяют любые каноны гостеприимства - неизмеримо дольше, и не могу сказать, что в том была моя вина или заслуга. Уже на следующий день отец юной леди Корделии начал поговаривать о том, как славно сейчас охотиться в его угодьях, и как страдает он в связи с тем, что никто из его соседей не разделяет это увлечение. Из вежливости я заверил его, что почту за честь составить ему компанию - и от меня не укрылся румянец, вспыхнувший на загорелых щеках леди Корделии, когда она услышала это. Так и вышло, что я остался на весь охотничий сезон - а потом вдруг оказалось, что в угодьях Фэневела отличная зимняя рыбалка, и что это увлечение старому лорду тоже не с кем разделить. Время в этом Отражении текло гораздо быстрее, чем в Амбере - насколько я мог судить, амберский день превращался здесь по меньшей мере в месяц, так что я мог расслабиться и особо не спешить. Я уделял старому лорду столько времени, сколько требовали приличия, а в остальное время проводил с леди Корделией. Она была высокой, стройной, атлетично сложенной, отлично ездила верхом и фехтовала - в манере, которую я знал слишком хорошо, поэтому без особого труда побеждал её, когда ей было угодно развлечься спаррингом. Она заявила даже как-то, что недурно знает рукопашный бой, и когда я не сумел сдержать снисходительную улыбку, потребовала, чтобы я испытал её. Я пропустил несколько прямых, выверенных ударов - один даже ненарочно, - прежде чем заломил ей руку и тут же выпустил, и она упала, смеясь, мне на грудь, цепляясь за мои плечи и прижимаясь щекой к моей груди... и тогда я стиснул её запястья, а она нетерпеливо вскинула ко мне разгоряченное, раскрасневшееся лицо. И когда я накрыл её губы своими, они не просто раскрылись мне навстречу, а жадно втянули мой язык.  
Будь она девственницей, я не стал бы порочить её - но она ею не была, и довольно скоро мы оказались в постели. В этом Отражении нравы были довольно разнузданными, и Корделия не только охотно отдалась мне, но и не удивилась, когда я поставил её на четвереньки и взял сзади, стараясь двигаться осторожно и нежно, чтобы не причинить ей боль. Но она сама рвалась, насаживала себя на меня, извиваясь и постанывая, забрасывая голову назад, и я водил рукой в её коротко остриженных чёрных волосах, пропуская их сквозь пальцы и сжимая, когда она стонала особенно громко. Скоро этот вид любовных забав и эта поза стала нашей любимой - а потом и единственной. Я целовал её плоский живот, упругие ягодицы и шептал её имя, иногда не договаривая последние буквы, а иногда - даже вовсе не её имя, но она не слышала этого, а если и слышала - не поправляла.  
Я стал подумывать, не жениться ли мне на ней, но что в том толку, если я никогда не смог бы привезти её в Амбер? Было достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять, кто она такая. А приезжать сюда, к ней, я бы всё равно не смог - она бы слишком быстро состарилась. Я не хотел ломать ей жизнь. Достаточно, что я уже сделал это однажды с тем, из чьей тени она родилась.  
Однако с приходом весны мне волей-неволей пришлось задуматься о такой перспективе. Папаша Корделии души во мне не чаял, и недоумевал, почему я тяну с предложением его дочери. Однажды, когда она уснула после особенно долгой и утомительной игры, а я лежал рядом, поглаживая её бедро, я почувствовал, что меня вызывают через карту. На сей раз я ответил.  
\- Эрик! - сказал Джулиан. - Чёрт побери, я вижу, ты неплохо проводишь время.  
Корделия лежала, ткнувшись в подушку лицом, и он видел только её волосы. Я встал, обернулся простынёй и вышел в гардеробную.  
\- В чём дело, Джулиан? Давай быстрее.  
\- Ну, ну, не сердись. Я в самом деле рад, что ты развеялся. Тут ходят странные слухи...  
\- Странные? - резко переспросил я.  
\- Да, весьма. Будто ты нашёл Корвина в Отражениях и помчался туда, чтобы добить его. И будто ты осел в каком-то Отражении и решил жениться. И будто ты ушёл в запой.  
\- Это правда, - вдруг сказал я, и он изогнул бровь.  
\- Что? Ты ушёл в запой?  
\- Нет, но я, похоже, женюсь, Джулиан.  
Он присвистнул.  
\- Спереди не разглядел, но попка у неё ничего.  
\- Придержи язык.  
\- Извини. Ты собираешься представить её ко двору?  
\- Ни в коем случае. Это... - я осёкся, поняв, что не могу найти подходящее слово. Джулиан ждал, насмешливо глядя на меня.  
\- Любовь? - подсказал он.  
\- Может быть. В любом случае, она просит не так много - я мог бы дать ей гораздо больше, хоть она о том и не знает. Тут время летит, будто бешеное. Я женюсь на ней, сделаю ей ребёнка, прослежу, чтобы он вырос порядочным человеком и вернусь через неделю.  
\- Поспеши. Здесь в последнее время всё совсем разладилось.  
\- Отец снова исчез? - быстро спросил я.  
\- Нет, но толку от него чуть. Рассказать сейчас?..  
\- Не надо. - Я подумал о тёплом, покорном, податливом теле, оставшимся за стеной, и покачал головой. - Я вернусь совсем скоро. Если что, вызывай меня.  
\- Хорошо.  
Я вернулся в спальню. Корделия приподнялась на локте и сонно смотрела на меня. Волосы падали ей на лицо, простыню она натягивала на грудь. У неё были маленькие, изящные руки, сохранившие белизну, несмотря на то, что она не гнушалась их натруждать. Мне не нравились её руки. Они были неправильными.  
\- Ты выйдешь за меня? - спросил я, и она кивнула, одарив меня счастливой улыбкой, а потом протянула свои неправильные руки ко мне.  
"Единорог! Ты сошёл с ума, Эрик. Ты совершенно и окончательно сошёл с ума", - подумал я, прижимая её к себе.

Мы обвенчались в церквушке неподалёку от замка, стоявшей на вершине живописного холма. Справа от церквушки была деревня, слева - кладбище. Если бы кто-нибудь узнал, что Эрик Амберский нарушил свой целибат в подобных обстоятельствах, разговоров было бы на год. И на столетия - если бы кто-нибудь додумался о причине, побудившей меня сделать это.  
На самом деле причина была в том, что я и вправду её любил. Какое-то время.  
Очень скоро она стала меня раздражать. Превратившись в замужнюю леди, она уже не разъезжала в седле по-мужски в чёрном с серебряным костюме, не таскала шпагу на бедре и не вызывала меня на спарринги. Она стала носить длинные платья со свешивающимися до земли рукавами, бранить прислугу и спрашивать, не переехать ли нам в город. Она отрастила волосы - и оказалось, что они у неё вьются, не сильно, но заметно, и это тоже было неправильно. Она становилась всё неправильнее с каждым днём. Сперва я пытался не обращать на это внимания, потом мне стало всё труднее сдерживать раздражение. Когда я впервые ударил её, она села на пол и шумно разрыдалась. Она кричала, что я не тот, каким был прежде, что я больше не люблю её. А я смотрел на неё и пытался понять, что случилось, что же в ней не так. Я был влюблён и глуп, как все влюблённые. Не так было лишь одно - лишь то одно, что было неправильно с самого начала и что невозможно было исправить.  
Просто она была женщиной. В этом всё дело.  
Когда я сказал, что мне нужно уехать на время, она, кажется, даже не очень огорчилась, и это меня задело. Я не хотел её больше, но хотел, чтобы она горевала по мне. В последнюю ночь я попытался перевернуть её на живот, как всегда, и она вдруг дала мне пощёчину и обозвала извращенцем, сказала, что порядочные мужья своих жён так не берут. Что это грязно. Я велел ей спать и отвернулся к стене. А утром ушёл.  
Она даже не вышла меня проводить.  
Я ехал по просёлочной дороге мимо вспаханного поля, и слышал, как за моей спиной трескается зеркало, в котором я увидел это Отражение. Я стискивал зубы и не оборачивался, и мир вокруг меня таял, дрожал, скрипел и дребезжал, будто готовый вот-вот рухнуть домик из стекла и песка. Я вдруг подумал - а остаются ли целыми Отражения после того, как мы, амбериты, покидаем их? Можно предположить, что да - ведь иногда мы возвращаемся в то Отражение, которое покинули прежде, но как знать, не создаём ли мы его при этом заново? Со всеми изменениями, которые, как нам кажется, должны были произойти за время нашего отсутствия? И эти изменения в полной мере отображают то, как изменились за это время мы сами?  
Существует ли хоть одна из Теней в тот миг, когда никто из нас не отбрасывает её?  
Я подумал, что не хочу этого знать. И поэтому не обернулся.  
Судя по тому, что я видел вокруг, до Амбера было не слишком далеко - уходя от Отражения Земли, я двигался к Истинному Городу, а не прочь от него. Я рассудил, что вполне смогу добраться домой сам, нет нужды просить Джулиана провести меня. К тому же я по-прежнему не хотел возвращаться. Теперь, кажется, ещё меньше, чем прежде.  
Я шёл сквозь Тени, и Тени шли сквозь меня и мимо меня - иногда медленно, будто улитка, ползущая по виноградному листку, а иногда проносились вихрем. Я не разглядывал их: я работал. Ходить по Отражениям - тяжкий труд, и то, что порой мы забавляемся Тенями, будто дети - цветными стёклышками, не отменяет каторжной работы стеклодува, придающего стеклу нужную форму. Я шёл так, как меня учили, так, как приказывал Огненный Путь во мне: убирал всё, чего нет в Амбере, добавлял всё, что в нём есть. Чем лучше ты знаешь Амбер, тем легче это делать. Чем сильнее любишь Амбер, тем легче. Потому что то, что любишь, знаешь лучше всего остального.  
Вдали замаячил силуэт возвышенности, пока ещё мутной в дымке, но я знал, что это Колвир. И небо над моей головой уже было небом Амбера. Я наконец оглянулся и позволил себе на миг задержаться в том месте, где сейчас находился. Справа был лес знакомых деревьев, слева - виноградники. Крупные тёмные гроздья выделялись на фоне листвы, привлекая ос.  
\- Ба! Вот это встреча! Ну уж, не ожидал!  
Я повернулся туда, откуда раздался этот голос. Потом посмотрел на Колвир, очертания которого я почти мог различить вдалеке... почти мог.  
Над ухом у меня пролетела оса.  
\- Привет тебе, Эрик Амберский, - сказал он, подъехав ко мне и широко улыбаясь. Ветер рвал и трепал его чёрный плащ, скрепленный на плече серебряной розой.  
\- И тебе привет, Кордель Фенневаль, - ответил я и остался с ним.

Комната была маленькой, но в ней было много света, проникавшего сквозь ветви оплетавшей раму виноградной лозы. В доме была лишь одна эта комната, а в самой комнате не было ничего, кроме кровати - низкой, дубовой, со старомодными витыми столбиками для балдахина, - так что даже пепельницу приходилось ставить на пол. Разумеется, с его стороны - мне-то она была ни к чему.  
\- Хочешь? - он протянул мне сигарету, которую только что раскурил; она была зажата между его указательным и средним пальцем и слабо дымилась, и дымок тянуло к окну сквозняком. Я посмотрел на него и сказал:  
\- Ну, давай.  
Он улыбнулся и передал сигарету мне. Я медленно затянулся, гадая, закашляюсь или нет. Я очень редко курил - но ему, кажется, хотелось этого, и я не смог ему отказать. И он был прав: это оказалось здорово - разделить с ним сигаретку, валяясь в постели и лениво щурясь на проникавшее в комнату солнце.  
\- Всё, хватит, - сказал Корвин. - Отдай.  
Я покорно вернул ему окурок, и он сладко затянулся, откинув голову мне на живот. Волосы у него снова были подстрижены коротко, и кожа не казалась такой загоревшей, как когда я видел его в последний раз, в Неаполе.  
\- Что было, когда я уехал? - спросил я.  
Он пустил в потолок кольцо дыма.  
\- Да ничего. Я ещё немного помотался по Европе, гоняясь за этим графом Калиостро - он очень ловко драпал от жандармов, так что пришлось повозиться. Впрочем, добиться от него внятного ответа мне так и не удалось - всё юлил, скотина, поминал Конфуция с Клеопатрой, а про Амбер ни слова. Я пообщался с другими медиумами, в разных странах - там вообще сейчас спиритуалы входят в моду, - но никто ничего толкового мне не рассказал.  
\- А... твоя жена?  
\- Анна? Она ездила со мной. Повсюду. И даже не жаловалась, хотя явно предпочла бы осесть где-нибудь, а не валандаться по Европе - там такие кошмарные дороги... Она очень хорошая жена.  
\- Ты никогда не думал вернуться?  
Он повёл плечами и улыбнулся.  
\- Нечестно.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ты знаешь, что я не могу ответить на такой вопрос.  
Мы замолчали. Я медленно провёл рукой по его предплечью, наслаждаясь тем, как бугрятся под моей ладонью его мускулы.  
\- Ты в отличной форме. Я даже удивлён.  
\- Мне просто повезло. Я попал во Францию - отменная страна! Самая, пожалуй, чёткая тень Амбера в том Отражении. Там лучшие мастера фехтования, каких я видел в жизни, клянусь! С Бенедиктом, конечно, никому не сравниться, но...  
\- Тебе было хорошо там?  
\- Не сразу, - засмеялся он. - Сперва было довольно хреново. И когда ты бросил меня подыхать в чумном городе, и потом, когда меня запроторили в дурдом...  
\- Кто тебя туда запроторил?  
\- Неправильный вопрос, - напомнил он.  
Я замолчал. Я никак не мог привыкнуть к правилам этой игры.  
\- Ты всё ещё ненавидишь меня?  
\- Неправильный... а, чёрт. Наверное. Думаю, что да.  
Я наклонил голову и поцеловал его, и он приоткрыл губы навстречу моим, а потом его крепкая рука требовательно обхватила меня за загривок и притянула ниже, и наши языки сплелись. Он очень умело и очень бесстыже целовался.  
\- Ты, наверное, многому научился в том Отражении, - пробормотал я, с трудом оторвавшись от него. Он хрипло засмеялся, не выпуская мой загривок.  
\- Лучшие фехтовальщики и лучшие куртизанки мира собрались в Париже, да. Хотя и неапольские тоже хороши, и в Венеции ничего... а вот Лондон...  
\- У тебя были мужчины?  
"Неправильный вопрос", - ждал услышать я, но он ответил:  
\- Нет. Конечно нет, Эрик. Мне никогда не нравились мужчины.  
\- Даже я?  
\- Ты - особенно.  
Я с силой провёл ладонью по его животу, погладил квадратики пресса. Потом припал к его шее, и он глубоко вздохнул, разворачиваясь ко мне.  
Мы не ели, не пили, не спали, не испытывали потребности справлять нужду. Я не знаю, сколько времени это длилось. Здесь не было времени. Всегда пахло виноградом, жужжали осы и солнце светило в окно.  
\- Это могло бы быть... так... у нас?  
\- Неправильный вопрос.  
Я совершенно не уставал, он тоже. Когда, временно насытившись, мы отрывались друг от друга, он курил, и мы болтали о всякой чепухе. Я часто задавал вопросы, иногда он на них отвечал. Сам он вопросов не задавал никогда.  
\- Что ты будешь делать дальше, Корвин?  
Он как раз прикуривал в это время. Затушил спичку, поболтав в воздухе рукой, и повернулся ко мне. Он сидел на краю кровати, обнажённый, широко расставив ноги. Я смотрел на него; впервые в жизни я открыто смотрел на него и не боялся, что он поймёт меня правильно.  
\- Не знаю. Я ведь по-прежнему не помню Амбер. И не похоже, что вспомню в ближайшее время. К тому же мне там довольно хорошо. Я всё время чем-то занят - это, сам знаешь, довольно беспокойное Отражение, то и дело какая-то война мирового масштаба. Там есть чем поразвлечься. На время мне этого хватит.  
\- Ну а потом?  
Он неопределённо повёл плечами и отвернулся от меня, пуская дым.  
\- Неправильный вопрос, да?  
\- Нет, - сказал он, помолчав. - Потом я вернусь. Вернусь, чтобы свергнуть тебя и убить.  
Мне пришлось сглотнуть ком в горле, прежде чем я смог ответить.  
\- И... тебе это удастся?  
\- Неправильный вопрос, - лукаво сказал Корвин и, отшвырнув сигарету, резко подался ко мне.  
Мне нравилось смотреть на него, трогать его, целовать его, брать его, слушать его. Он был лучшим, что я видел в своей жизни. Лучшим, что я когда-либо создавал.  
\- Приподнимись... вот так... хорошо...  
\- Ох-х...  
\- Вот... ещё немного... та-ак...  
\- Ох... Эрик...  
Иногда он называл меня по имени. И это, возможно, был его ответ на один из моих неправильных вопросов.  
А потом это случилось - это должно было случиться рано или поздно. Я услышал зов карты - как раз в то время, когда двигался в нём, входя медленно и глубоко, вминая пальцы в его бёдра и сквозь дымку наслаждения слыша его негромкие стоны.  
\- Не... сейчас... - прорычал я, пытаясь закрыться и в то же время не желая останавливаться даже для этого.  
\- Эрик!  
\- Не сейчас!  
\- ЭРИК!  
Я чертыхнулся и выскользнул из него, а он обмяк с разочарованным вздохом. Я вскочил с кровати и отошёл к окну, туда, где тот, кто меня вызвал, не мог увидеть комнату. Проступившее в радуге лицо Джулиана было встревоженным.  
\- Эрик! Какого чёрта! Где тебя носит?!  
\- Не сейчас, Джулиан, я же сказал!  
\- Возвращайся. Немедленно.  
\- Когда сочту нужным, тогда и вернусь, - отрезал и я прервал связь.  
Корвин лежал на боку, подперев голову рукой, и смотрел на меня.  
\- Долг зовёт? - поинтересовался он.  
\- Обойдётся, - ответил я зло. Он хмыкнул.  
\- Из тебя всё равно получился бы хреновый король.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- С чего бы это? Хреновый и всё. Но, по счастью, королём тебе не быть. Я ведь вернусь.  
\- Корвин!  
\- Ладно, ладно. Молчу, - улыбнулся он.  
Я побарабанил пальцами по подоконнику, покусывая губы. Голос Джулиана, резкий, недоумевающий, всё ещё звучал у меня в голове.  
\- Одевайся.  
\- М-м?  
\- Одевайся, говорю. Пора поразмяться.  
\- Мы же только и делаем, что разминаемся, - насмешливо сказал он и по-кошачьи потянулся. - К тому же мы не закончили...  
Я заставил себя оторвать взгляд от его налившегося кровью пениса.  
\- Позже закончим. Я хочу просто прогуляться с тобой.  
\- О! Надо же, прогуляться! Может, в Арден?  
\- Неправильный вопрос, - огрызнулся я, и он расхохотался.   
Мы быстро собрались и вышли из дома, в котором я провёл гораздо больше времени, чем мог предположить. Наши кони, осёдланные, вычищенные и отдохнувшие, стояли у порога.  
\- Наперегонки? - вскочив в седло, предложил Корвин и сорвался с места в галоп. Я не отставал. Мы пронеслись мимо виноградников, копыта наших коней взметали тучи пыли и песка. Здесь было вечное лето, тепло, и пахло свежескошенным сеном.  
\- До леса! - крикнул он, указывая рукой направление, и помчался туда. Я гнался за ним, понемногу отставая, и думал о том, как хорошо было бы послать Джулиана к чёрту. Просто сказать ему в следующий раз: "Иди к чёрту, Джулиан, забудь обо мне!" - или вовсе заблокировать любую попытку контакта, как Бенедикт...  
Но нет. Нет, я не сделал это не потому, что не мог. А потому, что на самом деле это было не то, чего я хотел. Это - всё это - я хотел тоже, но... был ведь ещё Амбер.  
\- Паршиво ездишь! - заявил Корвин, когда я подъехал к нему и остановился у обочины.  
\- Я дал тебе фору.  
\- Ну да, конечно.  
\- Сомневаешься? А может, устроим спарринг, как в старые добрые времена?  
\- Если хочешь, - сказал он, улыбаясь. - Всё, что хочешь, Эрик.  
Я вздрогнул. Он заметил это, но не перестал улыбаться.  
\- Нет, пожалуй, не хочу.  
Он пожал плечами и посмотрел вдаль, туда, где - я видел теперь чётко - угадывались в дымке очертания Колвира. Его взгляд затуманился, стал мечтательным. Губы дрогнули, будто он хотел что-то спросить. Может быть - хорошо ли там, в Амбере. И что такое Амбер. Но он ведь не мог спрашивать.  
\- Корвин, я хочу задать тебе один вопрос.  
\- Если он правильный - хоть два.  
\- Скажи... ты и Оберон... отец... он когда-нибудь... он делал это с тобой?  
Корвин повернулся ко мне, и в его лице и взгляде была безмятежность, которой там не могло быть. Не должно было быть. Это было неправильно. Первая неправильность в нём, здесь, в этом месте, такая же неодолимая, как неправильность Корделии, другой его тени, в ином Отражении, далеко отсюда.  
\- Ты же знаешь, Эрик, что я могу ответить на такой вопрос лишь то, что в глубине души думаешь ты сам. Я не знаю ничего такого, чего не знаешь ты.  
\- И всё же...  
\- Ну, было дело, - он пожал плечами. - Это ты хотел услышать?  
Хотел?.. Да. Хотел. Это столь многое объяснило бы.  
\- Но это неправда, - сказал я тихо.  
\- Я не знаю, - отозвался он, глядя на Колвир. Ветер трепал его волосы и плащ, и улыбку - его полуулыбку, то ли существующую, то ли нет - тоже трепал, так, словно она была одеждой, которую он носил, его маской. Он вдруг повернулся ко мне, и его взгляд стал таким же пристальным, изучающим, как много месяцев назад в Отражении Земли, когда я сжимал его ладонь в затянувшемся рукопожатии, а он смотрел на меня, пытаясь узнать.  
\- Не спрашивай больше ничего, Эрик. Довольно. Ты... хватит уже с тебя.  
Я медленно кивнул. Посмотрел на Колвир. Потом сказал, не сводя взгляда с далёких очертаний горы:  
\- Я люблю тебя, брат.  
\- Нет! - воскликнул он и расхохотался. - Нет уж, Эрик, своего брата ты не любишь.  
\- Значит, я просто люблю тебя.  
Он посмотрел на меня с нежностью - и хуже всего, хуже этого места и его невозможности ответить на мучившие меня вопросы, было то, что я не знал, была ли эта нежность правильной или неправильной.  
\- Похоже, что так, - сказал он очень мягко. - Только меня ведь нет.  
\- Да, - ответил я. - Тебя нет.  
"Эрик!"  
\- Да, Джулиан.  
"Эрик, ты должен вернуться немедленно. Отец исчез, и на сей раз, кажется, не по своей воле. Возвращайся сейчас же".  
\- Иду, - сказал я и взглянул на Корвина. - Мне пора.  
Он кивнул и протянул мне руку. Я крепко пожал её и шагнул через карту в Амбер.  
\- Прощай, Корвин, - сказал я, оглянувшись через плечо.  
\- Прощай и привет, как всегда, - ответил он и помахал мне рукой.

 

5\. 

Выбор между тем, любить одно или ненавидеть другое, не всегда очевиден.  
Я любил Амбер. Я ненавидел Корвина. Иногда ненависть была сильнее любви. Иногда нет. Иногда они становились одним и тем же, но ничто не могло изменить того факта, что есть лишь один Истинный Город, хотя теперь я не был уверен, что сама Истина находится именно в нём. Но мне было проще решить так, и я так решил. Я выбрал.  
Я любил Амбер.  
Много лет я заботился о нём, я оберегал его и служил ему, как мог и умел. После странного, на сей раз окончательного исчезновения отца все его обязанности полностью легли на мои плечи. Это было то, чего я всегда так жаждал - и я находил некое извращённое упоение в том, как трудно мне тогда пришлось. Из-за Круга проникало всё больше тварей, внешний вид которых наводил на мысль, что их породил Хаос. Мои дорогие родичи, многие из которых любили меня не больше, чем Корвин, доставили мне в то время немало хлопот. Когда Джулиан и Каин предложили мне короноваться, я сперва отказался. Не потому, что я этого не хотел - вовсе нет, именно этого я и хотел больше всего на свете, и теперь окончательно это понял. Но я небезосновательно опасался за свою жизнь, к тому же амберская аристократия и те, в ком я надеялся встретить союзников, ещё не достаточно свыклись с мыслью, что Оберон на сей раз пропал навсегда. Я не хотел торопиться: терпение, Эрик, терпение, всегда говорил я себе, и дорого платил всякий раз, когда мне не удавалось его проявить. Однако в конце концов мне всё же пришлось уступить под напором братьев и назначить день коронации - нам казалось, что это единственный способ заставить наших неведомых врагов пойти против нас в открытую.  
И именно в это время Флора, которую я отправил на Землю, сообщила мне, что Корвин, по всей видимо,сти, возвращается.  
Какое-то время мне ещё удавалось контролировать его с её помощью. Пока это было возможным - если он и стал припоминать что-то, то не в полной мере. Я был тогда растерян в связи со сложившейся в Амбере ситуацией, к тому же слишком упорно гнал от себя всякие мысли о Корвине все эти годы, поэтому допустил ту же ошибку, что и с Брандом много лет назад: я добился того, чтобы Корвина держали на наркотиках, и убедил себя, что это сможет продолжаться вечно. Но, как и Бранд когда-то, Корвин сумел избавиться от дурмана и бежать. Флора сказала, что в Нью-Йорке он встретился с Рэндомом - и вообще, ведёт себя так, будто всё помнит и понимает, однако что-то в нём казалось ей странным.  
\- Он спрашивал обо мне? - резко спросил я, держа её карту перед глазами. Флора казалась бледной, невыспавшейся и испуганной.  
\- Нет. То есть да, но... в этом всё дело. Я думала, он злится на тебя гораздо сильнее. То есть он говорил о тебе с неприязнью, но... словно на самом деле для него это мало значит.  
\- Он притворяется, - заявил я.  
\- Что? - изумилась она.  
\- Притворяется, будто к нему вернулась память. Каков хитрец! Ну-ка, припомни ваш разговор дословно. Всё, что он говорил и что ты отвечала.  
Она напряглась, потом стала пересказывать. Я слушал и кивал, скрипя зубами.  
\- Так и есть, - сказал я, когда она закончила. - Он случайно вышел на тебя, только потому, что ты имела глупость представиться в Гринвуде его сестрой. И выудил из тебя всё, что ему необходимо на данный момент, чтобы начать действовать. Спасибо тебе, сестрица.  
\- Эрик, я делала всё, что могла! - вскрикнула она, но я в раздражении разорвал контакт. Я был взбешён, встревожен, и в то же время испытывал невыразимое облегчение. Да, я знал, что Корвин вернётся рано или поздно - как только узнает, кто он такой. Но ведь он мог узнать это и без того, чтобы восстановить свою память. А если он не восстановит её, всё остальное не так уж важно... потому что никто, ни одна живая душа не сможет рассказать ему, что случилось между нами в Ардене много веков назад. То, что с ним был Рэндом, мало меня беспокоило - в конце концов, он разве что мог подтвердить, что я приложил руку к исчезновению Корвина, но ничего больше. Что ж, брат, приходи, подумал я мрачно. Приходи, я буду тебе рад. И выражу это всеми доступными мне средствами.  
Очень скоро Джулиан донёс мне, что Корвин с Рэндомом движутся в Амбер. Они шли дорогой, который чаще всего пользовался Рэндом - походило на то, что именно он ведёт за собой брата. Это окончательно укрепило меня в мысли, что Корвин по-прежнему ничего не помнит - и даже утратил способности, которые дали ему Лабиринт и амберская кровь. Это обнадёживало. Возможно, я переоцениваю его - возможно, справиться с ним будет совсем легко.  
\- Убить его? - спросил Джулиан, всё ещё ожидавший моих распоряжений. Я покачал головой.  
\- Нет, ни в коем случае. Возьми его живым и приведи ко мне.  
\- И что ты сделаешь с ним?  
\- Там будет видно, - ответил я и закрыл эту тему.  
Что я сделаю с ним... я думал об этом, лёжа в постели по много часов без сна. Чёрт побери, зачем же ты возвращаешься, Корвин? Жил бы себе на своей Земле. в своей Франции, которая тебе так подходит. И отчего тебе вечно мало того, что ты имеешь? И отчего этого вечно мало мне?  
Но на сей раз - это я знал твёрдо - я не стану церемониться с тобой. У меня по горло других забот, кроме как смехотворные амбиции младшего брата. Я всего лишь обезврежу тебя, чтобы ты не путался у меня под ногами - и больше не уделю тебе ни минуты своего внимания, ни одной из своих мыслей. Никогда. Я ведь с таким успехом вычеркнул тебя из своей жизни и памяти в прошедшие годы.  
С этой мыслью я и уснул в ту ночь, успокоенный, а утром меня разбудил Джулиан. Я слушал его рассказ о том, как Корвин с Рэндомом пробивались через Арден, и на скулах у меня ходили желваки. Когда Джулиан умолк, я обрушил на его голову самое изощрённое ругательство, которое мог изобрести. Он не отвечал и не поднимал глаз. Я впервые за долгое время почувствовал к нему что-то, похожее на отвращение.  
Моё показное спокойствие улетучилось, как не бывало.  
Я не находил себе места и в конце концов пошёл в библиотеку, полистать какую-нибудь книгу - это всегда меня успокаивало. Я открыл дверь в неё и шагнул.  
\- Здравствуй, брат, - сказал Корвин. - Право, не ожидал встретить тебя так скоро. Как дела в Амбере?  
Он - если это и вправду был он, а не плод моего воспалившегося воображения - сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. Он был в чёрном с серебряным, в своих цветах, и так сильно отличался от любой из своих Теней, что я поразился, как мог принимать их за него. Я вспомнил, когда видел его в последний раз - в Отражении Земли, в Неаполе. Вспомнил прощальный взгляд, который он бросил на меня, отходя. Я бы дал тогда десять к одному, что он если и не вспомнил меня, то вспомнит очень скоро.  
Теперь бы я дал миллион к одному.  
Он язвительно улыбался и покачивал ногой, скрестив руки на груди. Его лицо было непроницаемым, а глаза болезненно блестели. Я только теперь заметил, что в библиотеке мы не одни - рядом с Корвином стоял Дик, один из моих слуг, белый, как полотно, и в страхе смотрел то на Корвина, то на меня.  
\- Дела в Амбере, Корвин, идут паршиво, - ответил я наконец, не двигаясь с места. В голове у меня мелькнула мысль, успеет ли стража добежать сюда, если я закричу.  
\- Какая жалость. И что бы нам с тобой сделать, чтобы поправить положение, а?  
Я взглянул на Дика, и он пулей вылетел прочь, захлопнув за собой дверь. Это было весьма разумно с его стороны... или совсем неразумно.  
\- Как ты оказался здесь?  
\- Лабиринт в Рэбме.  
\- Ты прошёл его?  
\- Как видишь.  
Ты вспомнил всё, едва не вырвалось у меня. Вспомнил меня? Нас? Хотя какое, к чёрту, нас...  
К чёрту, Корвин. Если когда-то я и жалел о том, что сделал с тобой, то это было слишком давно. Поздно просить прощения. Да и ты всё равно бы меня не простил.  
\- Ты хочешь отнять у меня трон, - утвердительно сказал я, кладя руку на эфес шпаги.  
\- Ты всегда был оптимистом, Эрик. Поверь, одним троном на сей раз я не ограничусь.  
Он цедил слова, и я ясно видел, как кипит в нём ненависть, которая во мне угасла давным-давно. Но это и не удивительно - ведь у меня было много лет, чтобы успокоить этот огонь в моей крови, а он вспомнил обо всём только что, может быть, всего минуту назад, и теперь переживал заново. Перед мысленным взглядом у него сейчас стояло моё лицо, когда я возвышался над ним, пока он корчился в траве, он чувствовал сейчас мои удары, мои безжалостные грубые толчки в себе, он слышал мой холодный презрительный голос, велевший ему сдаться и смириться со своей судьбой...  
И, чёрт его побери, он не собирался этого делать. По-прежнему не собирался.  
Он бросился на меня, и мне пришлось драться с ним, хотя теперь я вовсе этого не хотел. Годы изгнания он действительно провёл с пользой для тела и духа и теперь был почти равен мне - боюсь, что даже не только "почти". Ему сразу удалось ранить меня, и хотя я сумел потеснить его, довольно быстро он перехватил инициативу. Вскоре я понял, что могу надеяться лишь на своевременную помощь дворцовой охраны. В перерыве между градом атак я бросил ему, что он глупо поступил, явившись сюда. Немного позже он ответил, что, возможно, ту же глупость совершил я.  
Полагаю, что правы были мы оба.  
Он всё же отступил и удрал через потайной ход прежде, чем мои люди вышибли дверь. Я послал за ним погоню, но он успел уйти через карту. Я жестом отмёл тревожные расспросы, приказал утроить все посты и отправился перевязать свою рану. Она была неопасна, но кровоточила сильно. Я вспомнил застывшее от гнева и напряжения лицо Корвина, когда он вонзил в меня клинок, и почувствовал, как кривая улыбка растягивает мои губы. О, Единорог, некоторые вещи и впрямь не меняются, сколько бы времени ни прошло.  
Немного позже, когда я отдыхал у себя - я потерял довольно много крови и чувствовал слабость и головокружение, - я вдруг почувствовал вызов через карту. Это был Корвин. Он был пьян, и всё та же издевательская ухмылка блуждала по его лицу.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, братец? Рана не сильно тревожит? - заботливо осведомился он. Я выругался, а он расхохотался. Я помнил это смех слишком хорошо. Я подумал, не попробовать ли мне сейчас нанести ему ментальный удар, а лучше потянуться, схватить его и протащить в Амбер. Но я ослаб после нашей драки, а он был хоть и пьян, но очень опасен. Он смотрел на меня, и я видел, что он размышляет сходным образом. Как же мы всё-таки были с ним похожи.  
\- Мне просто захотелось сообщить тебе, что у меня всё в порядке. А еще - дать тебе один совет. Я советую тебе поберечься, Эрик. Поберечь свою голову и свой зад, потому что очень скоро мы снова встретимся с тобой в Амбере, и я не пощажу тогда ни одного, ни другого.  
\- Приходи, - ответил я. - Приходи, Корвин. Приходи поскорее. Но за твою жизнь тогда я не дам и ломаного гроша.  
И в этот миг я увидел наконец его глаза. Увидел в них всё, что он хотел и мог мне сказать. Но тут он быстро наклонился и накрыл мою карту ладонью. Контакт прервался.  
Я откинулся на подушки. Я не покривил душой. Теперь я ждал его. Я действительно его очень ждал.

И он пришёл. Он шёл, ведя за собой огромное войско, заручившись полной поддержкой Блейза, с которым я рассорился давным-давно, и ловко пользовался вероломством одних наших братьев, вроде Жерара, и глупостью других, вроде Джулиана и Каина. Я сидел в Амбере, постоянно держа связь со всеми ними, и мог только скрежетать зубами, глядя, как Корвин подходит всё ближе и ближе. Я никогда не думал, что ему удастся зайти так далеко. Несколько раз мы с ним выходили на связь по картам и обменивались подначками, звучавшими порой так, словно мы всё ещё были в Амбере и столкнулись случайно в дворцовом коридоре. Мне бы могло даже показаться, что так и есть, если бы я не сидел сейчас на троне в ожидании коронации, а Корвин не шёл на Амбер войной. Впрочем, последнее обстоятельство было всё-таки второстепенным. Суть нашего противостояния всегда оставалась неизменной.  
Несколько раз он едва не попался мне, и каждый раз уходил прямо из-под носа. Я проклинал Джулиана, Каина и их нерадивых генералов, а Корвин с Блейзом шли на нас через все заслоны, и в конце концов достигли Колвира. Людей у них оставалось совсем мало, но всё ещё достаточно, чтобы при определённом стечении обстоятельств взять город. Я воспользовался Судным Камнем, чтобы задержать их, и тем переломил ход битвы в свою пользу. Сам я в бою не участвовал - я стоял в стороне и наблюдал, как Корвин отвоёвывает каждую ступеньку лестницы, оставляя на ней десятки своих и чужих воинов. Он рубился в первых рядах, с холодной яростью, придававшей незыблемую твёрдость его руке и повергавшей в страх его противников. "Боялись ли бы они его так, если бы знали, как я победил и оттрахал его в Арденском лесу?" - внезапно подумал я - и содрогнулся, поняв, что никогда бы не решился заполучить себе новое преимущество такой ценой. Временами взгляд Корвина метался по толпе врагов - я знаю, что он искал меня. Но я был не так глуп. И, в отличие от него, я давно вырос. Для меня был важен лишь итог, а он мог быть только один, и оба мы это прекрасно понимали.  
Когда Блейз упал в пропасть, дело пошло на лад. Воины Корвина ещё сражались, но исход битвы определился. Я крикнул своим людям, чтобы его взяли живым, и они передали приказ дальше. Вскоре приказ был исполнен. Когда я увидел, что всё кончено, то спустился туда, где Корвин лежал на земле в окружении мёртвых тел. Я смотрел на него, оглушённого, связанного, беспомощного, и думал о том, что впервые в жизни я могу принять и показать другим свою полную власть над ним, не боясь осуждения и позора для нас обоих. Мы дрались, более или менее честно, он проиграл. Как всегда, но на сей раз я мог сполна насладиться победой. И тем горше было то, что ничего похожего на наслаждение я не испытывал.  
Я велел отнести его в подземелье и проследить, чтобы в камере не было никаких предметов, с помощью которых он мог бы покончить с собой. Я не был уверен, что он попытается, но рисковать не стоило. Могу только гадать, какие мысли посещали его, пока он слонялся по своей темнице, ожидая моего вердикта. Желание навестить его или вызвать через карту было почти невыносимым, но я сдержался. Пусть помучается неведением, ему это не повредит. И заодно пусть в красках представит себе, что я сделаю с ним, когда у меня дойдут до этого руки.  
Если бы можно было просто оставить его там и навсегда забыть о нём, я сделал бы это, но после неудачи с Брандом и с самим Корвином в Отражении Земли я уже не мог допустить такой ошибки.  
Я поступил умнее, хотя, может быть, и трусливее: созвал на совет Джулиана и Каина и предложил им решить, что делать с Корвином. Они переглянулись, и тогда Джулиан сказал то, что сказал. Он тут же выдвинул аргументы, будто сам стесняясь своей изуверской идеи, и Каин согласился с ним, да и сам я понимал, что лучшего выхода в данный момент не придумать. И всё же когда я представлял, что Корвин будет чувствовать после всего, что я с ним сделал и только собирался сделать, как он будет ненавидеть меня тогда, если уже теперь воображает, что сильней ненавидеть не может - меня мороз продирал по коже. Однако у меня не было выбора. Я по-прежнему опасался Бранда и не мог сбрасывать со счетов Блейза, тела которого так и не нашли. Я решился.  
Я велел привести Корвина в порядок, прежде чем призвать на мою коронацию. Отчасти я хотел, чтобы окружающие вспомнили, что он - принц Амбера, и что ни один из тех, кто равен ему, не может надеяться на лучшую участь в случае непокорности. С другой стороны - и я не знаю, что было сильнее - я хотел ещё раз увидеть его таким, каким он всегда так восхищал меня. Я хотел видеть Корвина, при виде которого в лицо мне бросалась кровь и в штанах становилось тесно. Я хотел увидеть его в последний раз.  
И я его увидел. Он был, как обычно, великолепен. В подземелье он сидел слишком недолго, и тяготы заточения не успели отразиться на его внешности. Матово поблескивавшая сталь цепей на его руках и ногах отлично гармонировала с чернотой и серебром его одежд. Он шёл с высоко поднятой головой, с вызовом поглядывая на окружающих. Они отводили от него глаза. Когда наши взгляды встретились, он надменно улыбнулся мне. А я улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
Разумеется, не обошлось без эксцессов. Он приставал к соседке по столу, болтал всякую чушь, провозгласил при всех унизительный для меня тост и даже попытался короновать сам себя, когда Джулиан велел ему подать мне корону. Все эти выходки были скорее жалкими, чем пугающими, во всяком случае, я старался себя в этом убедить - и моё настроение передалось остальным. Я опустил корону Амбера на свою голову и издал свой первый приказ. И тогда - только тогда! - я наконец увидел в его лице то, что так мечтал увидеть в нём, то, чего так и не вырвал из него в Ардене. Я увидел страх. Недоверие, непонимание, переходящее в панический ужас, когда он понял, что это не издёвка и не глупая шутка. Он сопротивлялся, когда в полной тишине его выволокли из тронного зала и потащили ослеплять. Его крик ещё долго стоял у меня в ушах. Но в тот момент я милостиво улыбнулся собравшимся и повелел начать пир в мою честь. Что они и сделали с большой охотой - всем стало легче, когда Корвин исчез из зала и из их жизней.  
Но из моей жизни он так и не исчез.  
Я не слышал проклятия, которое Корвин обрушил на мою голову в тот миг, когда палач выжигал ему глаза. Но я почувствовал его - все мои внутренности скрутило узлом, смертельный холод ураганом промчался по моей спине, и рука моя затряслась так, что я расплескал вино и был вынужден поставить кубок. Мне стало страшно, но я ничем не выдал этого.   
Я повелел, чтобы его имя было забыто - неплохо бы самому выполнить собственный приказ, Эрик Первый, король Амбера.

Первое время после коронации у меня было достаточно забот, и я успешно гнал от себя мысли о Корвине. Однако немного позже, когда шумиха вокруг недавних событий поутихла, я уже не мог делать этого. Я взял его карту. Она была холодной. Тогда я дождался ночи, отпустил всех слуг и потайным ходом спустился во двор замка, так, чтобы никто не мог видеть меня выходящим из своих покоев. Я прошёл к темницам, запоминая лица стражников, попадавшихся мне на пути. Взял факел в караулке и стал спускаться вниз. Корвина бросили в самое глубокое из амберских подземелий, и пока я спускался, меня охватывала вековая сырость и холод этого места. Когда я оказался в самом низу и ступил на каменный пол, у меня уже зуб на зуб не попадал. Пламя факела почти не колебалось - здесь не было ни малейшего сквозняка, воздух едва проникал сюда через крохотные ветровые отдушины, было трудно дышать. Я медленно прошёл по коридору к обитой железом двери. Я старался шагать тихо, но здесь стояла такая мертвенная тишина, что каждый шорох отдавался в самых дальних уголках.  
Я подошёл к двери, за которой заживо похоронил своего брата, и остановился.  
Тишину по-прежнему нарушало лишь потрескивание пламени факела, и на секунду я испугался - вдруг Корвин умер или ему каким-то чудом удалось сбежать? Войти и проверить я не осмеливался, даже открыть смотровое окошко не мог - я не хотел видеть его лицо, не хотел заглядывать в его выжженные глазницы. Меня колотила крупная дрожь, пот градом катился по лбу и спине.  
Наконец мне почудилось, будто за толщей двери раздался какой-то шорох. Я наклонился ближе, едва не прижимаясь ухом к дереву. Он был там и двигался. Я услышал, как он негромко стонет и бормочет что-то. Потом раздались шаги, и по звуку я понял, что он тяжело навалился на дверь с другой стороны.  
\- Эрик, - донёсся сквозь толщу его приглушённый голос. - Эрик...  
Я судорожно вцепился в засов, будто проверяя, на месте ли он. Мысли скакали, словно бешеные. Дикая картинка мелькнула в голове: он стоит там, за дверью, чистый, аккуратно подстриженный и выбритый, зрячий, в парадном костюме, с плаще с серебряной розой - стоит и ждёт меня, ждёт, когда я войду. Войду и докажу ему, что он мой, что он всегда был моим, и никуда от этого не деться ни одному из нас.  
\- Эрик, - повторил Корвин и закашлялся. Долго не мог отдышаться, потом добавил: - Я знаю, что это ты. Отчего бы тебе не войти, а? Отчего бы не обнять своего любимого брата?  
Я отшатнулся от двери, наступил в темноте на крысу и шарахнулся снова. Звуки моих движений в этом каменном мешке отдавались, словно удары грома. Корвин опять позвал меня - и вдруг начал смеяться. Сперва тихо, потом громче и громче, и своды подземелья затряслись под раскатами его оглушительного, совершенно безумного хохота, от которого мне хотелось бежать, зажав уши руками. Что я и сделал, развернувшись и опрометью кинувшись к лестнице. Факел у меня погас. А смех Корвина всё звенел, пока я, спотыкаясь, бежал по лестнице вверх.  
Я потом ещё очень часто слышал этот смех в свой голове и своих снах.  
Вернувшись в свои покои, я вызвал начальника стражи и велел казнить всех стражников, стоявших сегодня на карауле в темницах. Тот молча поклонился, не пытаясь оспаривать мой приказ.  
Я был королём Амбера. А Корвин был моим пленником, и впервые не стоял у меня на пути.  
Я получил всё, чего когда-либо хотел.

Вскоре я узнал, что Рейн - менестрель, когда-то произведенный Корвином в рыцари - тайно навещает его, снабжая нормальной пищей, вином, новостями и сигаретами. Я мысленно похвалил парня за то, что не забыл про сигареты, и ничего не стал с ним делать. Сомневаюсь, что он всё ещё был влюблён в Корвина - не теперь, да и слишком много времени прошло. Но я был рад, что появилась возможность чем-то скрашивать существование моего брата. Я не хотел, чтобы он сошёл с ума и умер слишком рано. Я хотел только, чтобы он оставался там, всегда, вечно, прислушиваясь к тишине в ожидании снова услышать мои шаги.  
Я ещё дважды пользовался годовщиной своей коронации как поводом, чтобы вытащить его из темницы и привести в порядок, но большего сделать не мог. Я присматривался к нему, пытаясь заметить признаки того, что он прозревает, но ничего не видел. Впрочем, он был очень хитёр. Ведь смог же он в своё время провести Флору и даже Рэндома, притворяясь, будто помнит их, когда не помнил ровным счётом ничего. Кстати, от Рэндома мне тоже доставало хлопот. Он появился прямо в центре дворца через несколько дней после моей коронации и всадил арбалетный болт мне в плечо. Прежде чем стража схватила его, он успел высказать всё, что думает обо мне и моих отношениях с Корвином. Я был не слишком рад обнаружить, что он знает больше, чем я полагал - хотя, конечно, не всё. Не думаю, что Корвин рассказывал ему что-то - просто наш младшенький был отнюдь не дурак и умел делать выводы. К сожалению, он не всегда умел держать их при себе, поэтому его мне тоже пришлось изолировать. Но я не убил его. Я помнил, как он не выдал меня Оберону, когда тот допрашивал меня про события в Арденском лесу. А я умею помнить доброе так же, как и дурное, хотя это-то как раз не относится к нашим фамильным чертам.  
Когда на исходе третьего года моего правления камеру Корвина нашли пустой, я спустился туда сам и осмотрел её. Ничего, что могло бы указать, как и куда он исчез - лишь странные каракули, нацарапанные на стене, и зола от сгоревшей соломы, служившей ему постелью. Я смотрел на неровные линии, вычерченные на стене, и вздрогнул, когда вдруг они начали обретать объём и сквозь них проступили очертания маяка. В лицо мне подул морской бриз. Я быстро отвернулся и никому не сказал о том, что почувствовал. Теперь я знал, как сбежал Корвин, но это больше не имело значения. Это будет нашей с тобой тайной, брат. Ещё одной.  
В глубине души я был рад, что зрение возвратилось к нему.  
Не теряя времени, я проник в Отражение Земли и нашёл место, где он жил в последние годы. Домишко был не ахти, но по меньшей мере одна вещь там заслуживала внимания - миниатюра Иоситоси Мори, висевшая на стене в кабинете Корвина. Мне тоже нравился этот мастер - в который раз наши вкусы сходились. Я забрал миниатюру - чтобы позже вернуть её, снабдив письмом.  
Я вернулся в Амбер и собственноручно повесил картину над своим столом. Когда я закончил и отступил полюбоваться, как она смотрится, от окна раздался шум. Я обернулся и увидел чёрную птицу, влетевшую в окно. Она села на стол и внимательно посмотрела на меня. К её лапе была привязана записка. Я снял её и развернул.  
"Эрик, я вернусь. Корвин, король Амбера".  
Птица закричала - громко и страшно, человеческим голосом. Моим голосом.  
В кабинет ворвалась стража, и, смяв записку в кулаке, я указал им на птицу.  
\- Сделайте из неё чучело, - приказал я.  
И отправился нести проклятье, которое наложил на меня мой брат.

Что было дальше, известно всем. Проклятье Корвина, хотя и предназначалось лишь мне, перекинулось на страну, которой я правил - ведь в то время я был королём Амбера. Корвин открыл путь созданиям Хаоса, и многое из того, что любили мы оба, погибло в этой войне. До меня доходили вести о том, что он снова собирает армию - не столь многочисленную, как в прошлый раз, но, я не сомневался, куда более опасную. На сей раз он собирался победить меня. И на сей раз я думал, что он, пожалуй, наконец заслужил это право - всем, что вынес от меня.  
Тем не менее я всё же вернулся на Землю и оставил ему письмо за картиной Мори в его старом доме. Не знаю, нашёл ли Корвин это письмо. Я написал там лишь то, что имело значение теперь, не вдаваясь в подробности и сантименты. Я многое мог бы сказать ему теперь, после всех этих лет, но вряд ли стал бы, даже если бы он согласился слушать.  
Он явился, будто дух мщения или, напротив, легендарный спаситель, в тот момент, когда силы Хаоса почти прорвали нашу оборону и Амбер был как никогда близок к падению. Я сам дрался против них, и в разгар битвы увидел его - он стоял на холме во главе своего войска, такой же, как много лет назад, и ветер так же рвал его плащ. Я был слишком занят, чтобы отвлекаться на досужие размышления - всё, довольно, не сложилось, не судьба. Если бы ты не ненавидел меня. Если бы ты не был моим братом. Если бы оба мы не были принцами Амбера. Но не осталось ни времени, ни смысла гадать, что было бы тогда.  
Однако даже те несколько мгновений, что я уделил этим мыслям, стоили мне дорого - дороже всех бессонных ночей и дней, проведённых в бреду, когда я грезил им и тем, чего не могло быть. Мой противник воспользовался моим невниманием и нанёс мне сразу три удара в грудь - и все они попали в цель. Я опустил меч, потом выронил его и почувствовал, что оседаю на землю. Вдалеке раздавались ружейные выстрелы. Ружейные выстрелы в Амбере! Я засмеялся, и смех тут же перешёл в кашель. Проклятье, Корвин, кто ещё, кроме тебя, способен на такое? Мне жаль, что ты не на моей стороне.  
Но он был на моей стороне - на стороне Амбера. Это единственная сторона, на которой мы могли быть вместе, он и я. И были - в последние минуты моей жизни.  
Я впал в забытье, а когда очнулся, обнаружил, что Джулиан поддерживает меня, а Корвин стоит надо мной и смотрит мне в лицо. Я хотел спросить, о чём он думает теперь, когда ему так и не удалось убить меня собственноручно. Но потом отвернулся от него и спросил Джулиана, как идут дела. Он коротко рассказал, как вовремя подключившиеся к бою войска Корвина помогли нам отбросить противника от Амбера. Я ничего не сказал. Я не собирался благодарить Корвина за то, что и так было его долгом.  
Он встал передо мной на колени, и я отдал ему Судный Камень, который забрал из кабинета отца, и успел рассказать, как настроить Камень на себя. Он внимательно слушал и кивал. Его губы были плотно сжаты, а глаза, ярко-зелёные, как прежде, неотрывно смотрели в мои. Я подумал было, не поискать ли его руку своей, но потом вспомнил, что рядом сидит Джулиан, и передумал. Нет. Нашей тайной это было, Корвин, нашей и останется.  
Но тут он сам потянулся ко мне и сжал моё плечо. И смотрел на меня, не говоря ни единого слова. За спиной у него гремело, вспыхивало красным и пурпурным, а может, это у меня темнело в глазах. И вдруг я вспомнил тот давний, бесконечно давний день в Отражении Бенедикта, и как мы лежали в траве, и тоже молчали тогда. И подумал, что не жалею ни о чём.  
\- Веди себя не хуже, чем я, ублюдок, - выдохнул я, и полуулыбка - его полуулыбка, то ли есть она, то ли нет... - скользнула по лицу Корвина - для меня.  
Здравствуй, брат мой, и прощай, как всегда.


End file.
